


She Put a Spell on Me

by MarlasLost



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost
Summary: After Season 8, ....A hemp doll....a voodoo curse?  Why is Fez so scared?  Why is Eric....haunted?Don't ask too many questions in the beginning, because the answers will come to you in the following chapters. Enjoy….
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Coming Home

**Chapter 01** –Coming Home

**December 1979**

Thump. Thump. Boom. The manman drum had been beating steadily for the last hour. Thump. Thump. Boom. Boom. Every couple of minutes the bula and segond drums would strike a discordant beat and Eric Forman could feel his head slowly dropping. He was so sleepy and it was most likely from that mix of herbs, flowers and rum the Congo tribe leader, Prince Moudjibou, gave him to drink. The Prince loved his rum.

This was a going away celebration for the Americans who were teaching students in the far away villages. The Congo leader found that a party was the best way to thank those who taught the young children some of the New Ways of the World yet still kept them within the tribe.

The flames of the fire were hot and sparks glowed in the darkness. Eric could barely see the tools in his clumsy hands. He was trying to weave a strand of hemp around two sticks that crossed each other. The high priestess of the tribe, Saadiya, helped his awkward fingers turn the stick cross into a doll. Pelts and pieces from an aardvarks hide became the dolls hair and two dabs of coal dust were the eyes. She showed him her brilliant white teeth as she dipped the end of her braid into a small cup of blood and painted a mouth on the little voodoo doll.

The Congo leader grinned and said, "Jy is beskerm van die bose. Pasop vir die verlies van jou beskerming. Jy kan veroorsaak indien dit nie versigtig kwaad American. Pasop. "

The Prince looked at the puzzled expressions on the American's faces and repeated the mantra in English. "You are protected from evil. Beware of losing your protection. You can cause evil if not careful American. Beware."

Eric held up the blue cloth doll for the leader's tribal blessing and promptly passed out.

The last thing Eric remembered was being put on a plane. He was on the last flight to Point Place and it was New Year's Eve, 1979.

He was going home.

T7S

Eric Forman was the classic dumbass, his dad's patience had worn thin and now he was forced to take a taxi home from the Kenosha airport. Fortunately, he had enough money on him to cover the fare. Donna was waiting in the driveway and although she kissed him and told him she loved him….there was anger there. He could feel it between her words.

He spent a nice half hour getting stoned with his friends before the next decade burst on the horizon. With his friends pretending to be happy and his mom pretty much toasted, Eric sat on the front porch watching the Wisconsin sunrise. It was so much colder than Africa and yet he almost missed the craziness he left behind. His dad came out with an extra cup of hot coffee and sat down next to him on the brick stoop. "Good to have you home son."

Eric looked at his dad. Did Red always look so frail or was it because he was gone for some time and hadn't seen his father everyday? "Thanks Dad."

"No mushiness or I'll pretend this little conversation never happened."

"I'm not saying a word." Eric replied looking at the soft pink and orange sky.

"Good." A few moments passed in companionable silence and Red commented, "You know your mother? She was really worried about you. Those dumbasses passed out in the basement? They never left!" Red sighed. "Maybe if you get a job, I can get them out of my house." Red swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up. In a rare display of emotion, he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Get some sleep – I expect you to be employed by the end of the week."

"I missed you too dad."

T7S

**February 1980**

Eric spent the first couple of days of the New Year adjusting to Central Standard Time. It was sort of difficult being seven hours ahead of the rest of the general population. He quickly found a part-time job bussing dishes at one of Point Place's finer eating establishments - but in reality, he wanted to get back to teaching.

After a month of menial labor, Eric found a tutor position available in a private school that paid reasonably yet still gave him time to look for a more permanent job. The flexible hours allowed him weekends off and time to reconnect with his old basement friends. But, sadly, some people never changed.

Hyde still slept on the cot in the back room but Eric had totally missed the whole stripper saga. (Thank God!) Kelso was a _plastic badge_ security guard at Point Place Mall. Every other weekend, he would drive to Chicago and visit his baby girl while trying to woo Brooke back into his arms.

Fez and Jackie never worked out. That midnight kiss at New Year's that Eric had the misfortune to witness, was the last kiss between the cheerleader and the foreign exchange student. Now they were merely friendly roommates and co-workers.

Donna still went on to college in Madison as planned. The only real change was his parents decided not to sell their house which was Bob's big retirement plan. So Bob decided to stay, but travel a lot so his "pumpkin" would have his car when she visited every other weekend. It was a plan that Bob liked plus he got to stay next door to his two best friends!

-o-

This just happened to be one of _those_ weekends that Kelso was in town and Donna came down from Madison to hang out in the Forman basement. Donna and Jackie were lounging on the sofa. Hyde was sitting with his booted feet up on a stool and Fez was loving his _Three Musketeers_ bar. Eric was balanced on the back of the sofa just listening to Donna praise her college professors and wonder _why didn't the rest of you losers go to school?_

Hyde was lamenting the lack of good "stuff" while Jackie was going on and on about cutting her hair. Kelso was playing with a Rubik's cube or trying to pull the stickers off, Eric wasn't sure. He just looked at the scene playing out before him and wondered why he bothered coming home at all.

His friends desire to continuously watch reruns on TV or just for a better word, laziness, was bothering Eric. Jackie's _hair problem_ was also starting to bug the hell out of the younger Forman. _Maybe_ because she was an easy target or _maybe_ because she wasn't a close friend, Eric just let his irritation show.

Eric looked at the brunette and when she caught his eye, he said, "You know Jackie…you have no boyfriend, you work in a salon with your roommate, your best friend doesn't like you and your hair is an ugly shade of brown. What are you even doing down here?"

Jackie opened her mouth ready to deliver the best burn of all burns yet all that came out was a squeak. A tiny little squeak. She folded her arms across her chest and fumed silently.

Hyde nodded his head at the significant delivery of that special burn. Michael's mouth opened in surprise. Donna laughed out loud. Cracking up, Fez fell off his chair and onto the floor. Jackie was still fuming. While on the ground, Fez discovered Eric's rucksack next to the stereo.

"Eric. What is this?" Fez held the sack in one hand and his precious candy bar in the other. Eric smiled for the first time since he came down to the basement. "Hey….my souvenir bag from Africa! I wondered where that went."

He leaned forward and snagged the handle pulling the bag towards him and unfortunately, the contents spilled onto Jackie's lap. She looked down and spied the little straw doll clad in the denim fabric and Hyde snorted, "Hey Jackie, looks like you have a new friend."

She picked it up with her thumb and forefinger and said, "Ew…what is this?"

Donna laughed, "I don't know but it matches your jeans jacket."

Fez saw the doll and gasped, falling to the floor covering his eyes. "Aiiyyy! Take it away! Eric! It's bad!"

Eric chuckled. "That's my voodoo doll. It's made to ward off evil and protect me from the devil." He took the straw doll from Jackie's pinched fingers and said, "Wait a minute. _You_ are evil. We think of _you_ as the devil….Jackie; this doll is made to protect _moi_ …." He pointed to his chest and then back at Jackie "…from _you_." He grinned and tossed it back in her lap,

Jackie screamed and jumped off the couch, the straw doll falling on the floor. "Eric Forman! You are mean and evil! How could you do that! And…and it's not…it's not even cute!"

Fez peered between his fingers. "Is it gone?"

Eric tossed the hemp doll back at Jackie who batted it towards Donna. The blonde laughed and tossed it to Hyde. He held it up to his nose. "Hey, I think I can smoke this!"

"Aiiyyy!" Fez saw the coal dust eyes staring at him, scrambled to his bewildered feet and ready to flee out the back door.

Jackie could see the blood red lips of the voodoo doll smiling at her, "STEVEN!"

"What?" he said while looking under the denim cloth at the hemp "body".

"Do something." She nearly cried.

"Jackie, I'm not your bitch anymore. If you can't play nice, get out of the basement."

Kelso nearly fell off the lawn chair laughing. "Hyde's a bitch." He caught the sun-glassed glare and quickly rephrased, "I mean Hyde's not a bitch."

With Eric's mocking laughter in the background, Jackie looked at the people she thought were her friends. They were all laughing and taunting her with the African straw doll. She couldn't take it anymore. Jackie turned and ran up the stairs calling for Mr. Forman.

Donna wiped tears from her eyes, "God, Eric that was the best burn I've ever heard. I don't think we'll see Jackie for a while."

Hyde sighed, "If only I had one of these a year and a half ago!"

Eric grabbed the voodoo doll and stuck it back in the bag. "Hyde, I'd hate to think that this thing could have changed your life."

Eric heard Red yelling from the kitchen. "Oh great. Little Miss Devil Woman tattled on me." He exhaled resignedly. "If I come back with a boot in my ass, you'll know why."

-o-

"….and she's a girl!" Kitty said in a scolding voice. Red wagged his finger in his son's face. "Of all your friends, she's the only tolerable one and you chased her away."

Kitty leaned forward, "You made a girl _cry_ Eric. A girl! Shame on you!"

Eric held up his hands. "Okay, nice try. You're not going to make me feel bad about chasing away Jackie, but she's not my friend. Not really. She's Fez's roommate. She's Kelso's ex-girlfriend. If you want to get detailed, she's Hyde's ex-girlfriend and Donna never really even liked her. She is just …in the way."

Red narrowed his eyes. "She paid for your engagement ring for the wedding that never happened."

Kitty added, "She took you shopping for a tuxedo for a wedding that never happened."

Red leaned forward, "She called to tell your sorry ass goodbye from Chicago. These are things _friends_ do. Maybe she wasn't your friend, but she thought of you as one of hers."

"…And you chased her away!" Kitty said scathingly. "She got my brownies on television. Maybe she got the name wrong but Jackie Burkhart tried so hard to be a good friend to you and you just couldn't see it."

Red snarled, "So just trot downstairs to your real friends and see which one of them helps you out when you really need it."

T7S

Jackie stopped at her Lincoln and fumbled through her purse to find the car keys. A light snow had started falling and normally she would have just smiled and let the fresh flakes melt on her tongue, but instead, hot tears scalded her cheeks.

How could Eric Forman be so hardhearted? Sure, in years back, they teased each other but there was an unspoken friendship there. Steven wouldn't even help her and Michael! They all laughed at her like she was Carrie in that Steven King movie!

She didn't want to go home; Fez would be there so Jackie turned onto the street and headed east. She'd drive to Salem or Silver Lake and stay in a motel – anywhere was preferable to Point Place and Eric Forman now! Jackie Burkhart had money in her pocket and a pain in her heart. She just needed to get away.

-o-

Eric skipped down the stairs and his friends barely acknowledged that he was back. _Okay….so the repeat of Charlie's Angels was THAT good….maybe_. He sat on the vacated cushion next to Donna. With Jackie gone, maybe this relationship could be salvaged. The blonde head turned and looked at him. "You know Eric….you were rather harsh. Normally, I wouldn't say anything, but you haven't been around Jackie in the last few months. She's grown up more than you think."

Eric scoffed. "You are defending her?"

Hyde swiveled in his chair. "Forman, as much as I love a good burn…and that was a damn good one too…you may have gone a little overboard. I think you should consider apologizing. If Jackie doesn't come back, we'll have no one to pick on."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah…and…and I won't get to see boobs on the weekends that Donna's not here."

Donna reached out and frogged Kelso on the arm. "You idiot, I don't show you my boobs now….how does this make any difference?"

Kelso rubbed his arm, "You hit hard for a girl!" Kelso went on to explain, "Jackie's okay - she's just different and that's why we like her. Eric, you _were_ brutal and I admire that but…what Hyde said."

Donna stood up, "I'm going home. Dad's making something weird for dinner and being down here is a bummer."

Eric watched his chance of reconnecting with Donna slip away. Hyde and Kelso disapproved of the burn of the century and suddenly, Eric Forman was the bad guy?

"Why don't you go too Kelso?" Eric suggested slightly pissed off. "I think its Hyde's beddy-bye time."

"Get bent Forman." Hyde snapped. He stood up and tipped over his chair and strode across the basement floor slamming the door to his bedroom. Kelso shrugged and left through the basement door.

Eric Forman was alone.

Friendless.

And in a basement.

This so sucked.

T7S


	2. JuJu Is Not Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T7S  
> "…You are evil. We think of you as the devil….Jackie…"
> 
> ***
> 
> Oh - this was originally posted back in 2011 - it deserves a fresh set of eyes

T7S

"… _You are evil. We think of you as the devil….Jackie…"_

Jackie wiped her eyes. All of the people she thought were her friends….well, they just showed their true colors tonight. Donna, that big old lumberjack just laughed. Steven smirked and Michael was just being dumb. Fez ran away and Eric mocked her. Tears filled her big colored eyes and she almost missed the sign indicating there was construction ahead and the speed limit was dropping. She tapped the brakes and felt her back tires slide. Jackie could feel her stomach pitch. There were no signs to tell her if she was near Salem, only to be aware of the detour ahead. Again, she tapped the brakes and the big Lincoln spun out on the snowy road.

_Don't panic! Remember what the driving school teacher taught you. Be cool Jackie._ Still, the front of the car bounced off the concrete K-Rail and she felt the Lincoln go up and over the saw horses and towards the ravine. Her head hit the steering wheel and she tasted blood but her feet were jamming the brakes against the floor. The car still moved forward into the dark abyss. _Don't let me die out here!_ That was her last thought before the world turned black.

T7S

The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted up the stairs. Eric stretched and smiled. Best nights sleep in a long time. He scratched his head and pulled on a worn blue robe. Today, he would just hang around the house and show his _friends_ how much they needed him!

Kitty slid a couple of hot pancakes on the empty plate in front of him. "What are you doing today honey?"

Eric reached for a slice of bacon. "I think I'll just organize my bedroom. There's a prep school that sends out it's homework to be graded and I could do that in the evenings for extra cash."

Red looked over the top of his morning newspaper. "Good, because you use too much hot water and I'm going to start charging you rent."

"Oh Red…Eric shouldn't have to pay rent." Kitty admonished lightly.

Red looked at his wife. "Steven pays. He could always get an apartment but he pays rent." Red looked at his son. "You can thank Steven for the bacon."

Eric got the distinct feeling that Hyde replaced him in the number one son department. Laurie, wherever she was, was the favorite – Hyde stepped up to bat and Eric was a foul ball. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the bacon recognition Dad."

"Don't get smart with me today Eric. When you get done _organizing_ , I need the driveway shoveled."

"Why don't you ask Hyde to do that for you?" Eric knew he was skirting dangerous territory here.

Red folded his newspaper and laid it beside his plate. "I would, except he is shoveling the sidewalk and front door. Dumbass."

Kitty shrugged, "Honey…it wouldn't hurt for you to step in and do some chores."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sure mom. I would be so _happy_ to shovel snow."

Kitty kissed the top of his head. "Just for that, you get an extra pancake!"

T7S

It was 29 degrees and Eric was already sweating from the exertion. It would figure Hyde would take the front which had less square footing. He stuffed his shovel in the small snow pile and sat on a covered patio chair. How did this weekend get so messed up? Donna was watching him from her bedroom window, he could see her but she never waved or flirted. Was this the same Donna he was pining for?

Time away from home changed him more than he realized. All this juvenile sitting around arguing who was hotter: Jeannie or Samantha – Ginger or Mary Ann was a waste of time. None of that was going to get him his own apartment or a new car. Maybe less time with old friends and more time….at the library? Nah, he hated the library at school and certainly wasn't going back just for fun! Eric sighed and picked up the shovel. He had a driveway to uncover!

T7S

St. Catherine's Preparatory School had tons of work available and Eric raced there after school. He aced the interview and the clerk gave him the grading templates and a stack of paperwork. "You are paid by the paper. Constructive criticism is recommended for the English essays. Your graded work will be spot checked by a school employee."

The older women wearing a pair of jeweled cats eye glasses looked down her nose at Eric. "We frown on just scanning over the paper and pretending that you read it when you did not. Bring the work back on Friday and you will be paid appropriately."

Eric gladly accepted the terms and walked down the long hall toward his car. Damn, it was snowing again! His route home took him past Fez's salon _. May as well apologize and get it over with!_ Eric parked his car beside the curb and pushed into the warm flower scented salon.

Fez looked up and did a double take. He whispered something to the smocked woman sitting in the cutting chair. "If you brought that Ju-Ju with you….leave this salon!" Fez said angrily.

"Ju-ju? What is that? Candy? Some kind of Karate?" Eric was confused.

Fez grabbed him roughly by the arm and drug Eric outside. "Ju-ju is an object of witchcraft! In my country, you bring out something like that Ju-ju doll to your basement; you bring bad luck to all! I don't want to be around you Eric Forman."

Eric put his hands up as if to surrender, "Okay, okay, I promise not to show my Ju-ju to you ever again. Anyways, I came here to apologize to Jackie."

"I don't know where she is. She didn't come to work, she never came back to the apartment and the last time I saw her was in your basement… with the Ju-ju doll." Fez slapped his hand over his mouth. "Aiiyyy! Eric, you hexed her!"

Eric laughed without the heart, "I didn't. I couldn't have. Besides, we were just messing around like we always did."

Fez's eyes flashed. "Did you _always_ mess around with an African voodoo doll?"

Eric could feel a bead of sweat pop out of his forehead. "Well… no, but I don't believe in witchcraft and crap like that. It was just a souvenir doll I made at a going away ceremony."

Prince Moudjibou's words came rushing back, " _You are protected from evil. Beware of losing your protection. You can cause evil if not careful American. Beware." _Eric wiped his face, "Shit. I'm in some serious trouble aren't I?"

Fez crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yes you are Eric. Yes you are."

T7S

Red Forman looked like he was going to pop a vein in his forehead. "So what you two dumbasses are trying to tell me is that a voodoo doll made Jackie mysteriously disappear?" Well, when his dad said it that way, it sounded like a bad episode of Scooby Doo.

Fez nodded. "Eric threw the Ju-ju at her and she screamed and ran."

Kitty sat down and dunked her tea bag in the hot water. "Sounds serious. May I see this Ju-ju doll?"

Fez covered Kitty's eyes. "No! You do not want to view it. Bad luck will follow you and I love you Miss Kitty!"

Kitty smacked Fez's hand away from her face. "I'm wearing my lucky four leaf clover so it's safe. Eric, go get the doll."

Eric hurried down to the basement to get his rucksack. There it was, right by the stereo. He turned it upside down and spilled the contents on the floor. Okay, here was the lion tooth, the dead tree frog posed at a miniature piano, the eye of the peacock feather; the polished stone from Blood Creek….where was the damn doll? Eric pulled the cushions off the sofa and looked under the coffee table. It wasn't there.

"Whatcha looking for Forman?" Hyde was scratching his chin.

Eric replied, "My voodoo doll."

Hyde laughed, "Oh yeah…you need to let me borrow that the next time I have a bad date. Wait…I never have bad dates – that's you!"

"Ha. Ha. Jackie's missing and Fez thinks it's because of Ju-ju."

"A candy-napping?" Hyde started laughing again. "I can't eat that shit – it makes my molars stick together."

Eric sat back on his heels. "No, you moron. The doll. In Fez's country it's called Ju-ju and has mystical powers. I can't find the thing. Wait. Did you smoke it?"

Hyde looked offended. "What? No! I can get better grade hemp than that in the alley behind Fatso Burger! When did you have it last?"

Eric rubbed his temple. "Let's see….I tossed it in Jackie's lap…"

"She screamed like that chick from Psycho." Hyde grinned.

Eric chuckled, "She jumped up on the couch and it fell on the floor."

Hyde replied, "You called you mean and evil and then you tossed it back at her. That was a nice burn by the way."

Eric remembered seeing Donna throw the doll at Hyde. "You were looking up the dress smelling the damn thing while Jackie was screaming."

"She ran to your daddy and oh, you stuck it back in that bag." Hyde smirked.

Eric shook his head. "It's gone now."

_Now_ , he was worried.

T7S


	3. Lost – Voodoo Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …what has Eric done?

T7S

Eric and Hyde came back up the stairs to find the trio waiting at the kitchen table. Red's brow was raised expectantly. "So…where is it?"

Eric shrugged. "Hyde and I both remember seeing me put it back in my bag."

Fez's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. "Aiiyyy! You id-i-ot! You have Ju-ju running loose in Point Place! No one is safe!"

"Hajji….go make me a snowman or something." Red commanded. Fez nearly collided with the patio doors in his haste to get away from Eric. Hyde sat next to Kitty while Red waited for Fez to leave.

"Son, I'm not a believer in black magic but that doesn't mean that not everyone thinks the same. I've known many people that have a good luck charm they take with them to the horse races. Some carry a rabbit's foot. Your mother wears a four-leaf clover. You have a _voodoo doll instead of an action figure_." Red's mouth felt nasty saying that. "Obviously your island friend is frightened of whatever he saw downstairs on Saturday. The problem at hand is that one of your friends are missing."

Kitty looked at her son. "No one has seen her. I called Madge, the manager, where Fez and Jackie share the apartment? Her car hasn't been in the parking lot since Saturday morning. Where would a young girl go? It's not safe out there and it's been snowing."

"What about Donna? I'll call and see if she knows anything." Eric offered.

Red shook his head. "We already called Kettlehead and Donna. No one's seen her. Since Jackie's mom has skipped town and her dad's in prison, your mother and I feel slightly responsible for her. After all, it was our son that chased her out in the bad weather."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "While you were downstairs we called the police. Someone needs to file a missing persons report."

Hyde looked alarmed. _Where was his stash?_ Cops in the basement? His personal space was about to be consecrated by Point Place's finest! "I'll be downstairs!" Again, Eric was reminded of a bad Scooby Doo cartoon and Shaggy just took off!

Bob and Donna came in through the patio – Bob was shivering. "Why is Fez making a crucifix in your driveway?"

Red rolled his eyes, "I told him to make a snowman."

"Eric, what's going on?" Donna asked. Kitty quickly filled in her neighbors on what happened since Jackie Burkhart ran out of the basement on Saturday. Bob looked very concerned. "It's dangerous for a young girl to be upset and driving in the snow. Eric, what in the hell were you thinking?"

Eric didn't expect Bob Pinciotti to be pissed at him too! "Okay, maybe what I did was in bad taste but how was I supposed to know she was going to run away? She's a girl!"

Donna glared at her on again/off again boyfriend. "You doofus. I'm a girl and I would have just punched you. Jackie's not like that. You really did say some cold stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't become a suspect!"

Eric could feel the handcuffs tightening around his heart. His voice squeaked, "Really?"

Red looked at him. "Really. No one else had a reason to drive her away. Son….you're a… dumbass."

Luckily for Eric's ass, there was a rapping at the patio doors. Two uniformed officers were waiting for Red to invite them in. Officer Deshona and Officer Ridge looked like they appreciated coming in from the weather. Deshona was obviously the senior officer and started the questioning.

His first question was, "How long has Miss Burkhart been missing?"

Kitty quickly replied. "Since Saturday evening."

Officer Ridge whistled softly. "Oh….that's not good. If she was in a traffic accident and you are just now reporting…."

Deshona elbowed his partner. "Does she have any health problems we need to be aware of?" The questions flowed back and forth, with Bob filling in what Kitty or Red couldn't answer. When the officer looked at Eric, he could feel his mouth dry up. "I'm sorry….what did you say?"

"You had an argument? Are you her boyfriend?"

"What? Oh hell no. I don't even like her." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Donna's little statement whizzed through his head. _"…I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't become a suspect…_ " Crap, he just put his head in the hangman's noose!

-o-

The police had left after taking some pictures Kitty had and writing a lengthy report. Everyone just sat around the kitchen table, not exactly knowing what to say and Eric could feel everyone casting an evil eye towards him. He slapped his hands down on his thighs. "You know what? She ran away. That's it! Jackie just took off and we shouldn't have to worry about her."

Kitty looked at her son like he had two heads. "Eric, sweetheart. If she's not working or at her apartment where else would she be?"

"Well, here of course." He replied.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Dill hole, if she's not HERE….where do you think she is?"

Fez and Hyde both turned to look at Eric. "Yeah man, you scared her good with your Ju-ju voodoo doll."

Fez frogged Hyde. "Don't speak of Ju-ju or it will come back on you!"

Hyde laughed and rubbed his arm. "Okay man…witchcraft or whatever you want to call it. Forman put a spell on Jackie and she's turned into a frog or something."

Red couldn't believe these kids were joking about a serious matter. "Look you dope heads. If Jackie is lying in some hospital bed somewhere, Eric is going to get a job as a candy-striper. You don't chase your friends out in the snow and at night when they are upset."

Kitty looked at Hyde, "Steven…I know you don't care about Jackie anymore….what if it was me or Donna that was missing. Wouldn't you want to know that we were safe?"

Hyde thought, _Oh crap, she's playing the adopted mother card!_ He quickly replied, "Of course! Alone in the dark is no place for a female." Hyde quickly frogged Eric in the chest. "Man, you are going to make one pretty candy striper!"

Donna chuckled. "Seriously though, Mr. Forman….how long did the cop say it would take to check local hospitals?"

Red shrugged. "They have to show her picture and create a missing persons report. It could be some time."

Bob looked sad. "I don't care what the rest of you think. Pam Burkhart's daughter is a sweet young girl that could be lying in the snow somewhere. She could be hurt or…..dead. All of you are joking about it! Shame on you boys!" Bob got up and sniffed. "You better hope she's not dead."

Donna smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "And don't make my dad upset. Now I have to go back to school and he's upset. ERIC."

Eric sat back in his chair feeling the weight of everyone's anxiety on his shoulders. _Man why did I have to pull out the voodoo doll? I am a dumbass!"_

T7S

A week had passed by and no unidentified persons had turned up at local area hospitals. Jackie Burkhart's picture was posted on telephone poles and inside diners she used to frequent. Fez had created a mini-Jackie shrine at the salon to encourage the Ju-ju to return his friend safely.

Kitty was beside herself with worry. Pam Burkhart was somewhere in Cancun and couldn't come home and Jack Burkhart was given the message that his daughter was missing. This was all Kitty Forman could do for the dear girl. The rest was up to the Lord.

Red had taken to wearing his lucky rabbit's foot on his key chain. Bob was visibly upset every time he saw Eric walking around. "Why aren't you looking for her!"

Eric shrugged. What could he possibly do? Jackie was gone and no one knew where she went? Why should he care? Isn't this what he wanted in the first place? Damn, if only he'd paid attention to the curse of the stupid doll – or let Hyde smoke it.

Wait…if Hyde smoked it then wouldn't Hyde go missing? Nah…no such luck. That doll had to be in the house somewhere. There was a crunch on the snowy driveway as the police cruiser pulled up to the house. Eric didn't see a smile on the officer's faces and he felt sick to his stomach.

This couldn't be good.

-o-

Officer Deshona shook Red's hand and took off his hat. Kitty covered her mouth; she knew this wasn't a friendly visit. "I'm sorry to tell you this in person. We recovered a Lincoln that had been involved in a traffic accident. There was blood in the vehicle and a handbag that positively identified one Jacqueline Burkhart as the registered owner. I wanted you to hear it from me before you saw it on the nightly news."

Eric fell down into the kitchen chair. Jackie was dead. He was inadvertently responsible for her death! All because of that stupid voodoo doll!

Red cleared his throat; Eric could hear emotion in his father's voice. "Was it another car? Did someone hit her?" Kitty clutched her husband's arm as they waited for Officer Deshona's explanation.

"There was some construction on Highway 50 and a detour for all the folks that were heading west toward Salem or Silver Lake. Her vehicle hit the K-Rail, went airborne over some delineator posts and traffic barricades. The auto crashed into the ravine. From all indications, her body was thrown free and possibly could have gone down the river. The reason we didn't find the automobile earlier was because of the layers of snow and this accident happened over a week ago. Unless we drag the river, I don't believe we'll find her body until spring."

Kitty lost it. She cried into Red's chest for the loss of a beautiful young woman. Jackie would never become a wife, a mother to hold an innocent child in her arms. That could have just as easily been her own flesh and blood. "Oh Eric…honey…come hug me."

Eric got up on wooden legs. Jackie was gone? His mom nearly smothered him with kisses, "I'm so glad you're alive." She cried into his shoulder.

"Red!" Bob barreled through the patio doors. "I saw the police cruiser - did they find Jackie?" He asked hopefully. The officer turned and Bob saw the raw emotion on Red's face - they lost one of their "kids"

Officer Deshona nodded to Bob. "I just thought you'd like to hear it from me first."

Red wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. "Thank you, officer." There was a hitch in the older Forman's voice, "I – we appreciate that you took the time to come tell us in person."

Bob waited long enough for the officer to leave before he burst out in tears at the loss of Pamela's beautiful daughter.

T7S


	4. Being Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer….I own nothing but the plot and maybe the voodoo doll! Just kidding about the voodoo doll...Don't cry!  
> T7S

***

The snow was whipping around her fur lined hooded jacket. She had to yell into the microphone to be heard. "Good evening…this is Anna Cantana bringing sad news to Point Place today. Behind me are the damaged remains of a horrible automobile accident that may have claimed the life of one of our own citizens."

Hyde walked into the living room after finding no one in the kitchen. Bob was sitting on the sofa holding Kitty's hand while Kitty had her arm around Eric's shoulders. Red was sitting in his chair with a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Hyde asked the group.

Bob shushed him and pointed at the television. Hyde laughed, "Oh….yeah that Anna Cantana is one hot chick."

Eric and Kitty glared and Hyde quickly shut up. The camera was aimed over Miss Cantana's shoulder and down into a deep ravine. "Approximately ten days ago, an automobile belonging to Jacqueline Burkhart, daughter of former city councilman, Jack Burkhart, which was found upside down - crashed below in the ravine behind me. It is believed that Miss Burkhart was a victim of the snow storm. Attempts to drag the river will have to be postponed until the thaw in spring. Again, Jacqueline Burkhart, accident victim, is missing or most likely dead."

Red clicked the remote to change the channel only to find another reporter trying to interview the tow truck driver that was pulling pieces of Jackie's wrecked car out of the ravine. He stood up, "I can't watch this anymore."

Red turned to Hyde, "I _understand_ that you didn't love her anymore, but is it beneath you to act like that little part of the human being in you, _cares_ that one of my kids are gone?"

Red turned his head and looked at his own son. "You and your voodoo crap. You find that damn doll and set it on fire. I don't want to hear about it or see it again. Kitty, I'm going to bed. Eric, take Bob home."

T7S

Eric went to bed that night and the only thing on his mind was the picture of Jackie's broken car hanging from the winch of the tow truck. He couldn't imagine what a fall from that height would do to a person…let alone someone in a car. His dad was right, one of Red and Kitty's "kids" were gone. For all her bitching and complaining….Jackie was a lot of fun sometimes. She encouraged Donna to be more feminine which in the past totally worked out in Eric's favor. She really did help him with the wedding preparations before he bailed on his ex-fiancée. She was good company when she wasn't irritable and even then she was easy to pick on. If two or three of his friends fell in love with her….maybe there was something about her he just didn't see.

He closed his eyes but dreamt of African drum ceremonies and priestess Saadiya was whispering, " _You can cause evil American….beware…."_ Then Eric was dressed in the traditional Congo garb and dancing barefooted around the fire holding the talisman in his hand. Prince Moudjibou chanted, "Pasop….pasop….beware…."

He woke up in a sweat and looked around the room. What was that noise? The click was loud and then static filled the room. His heart was pounding as he dialed his clock radio back onto his favorite rock station. Suddenly, Stevie Wonder began singing, Superstition _._ " _….Very superstitious, writings on the wall, Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall…"_ Eric slapped the "off" button. Great, now he had Stevie warning him!

T7S

The following morning was a breakfast of sorrow. Fez and Kelso had heard the news and were crying through their pancakes. Donna had come home early from classes to console her dad. She was sorry that Jackie was gone but didn't feel as close to the younger girl as Jackie had felt to her. Still…one of their basement gang was gone.

Hyde felt extremely uncomfortable because he taunted his former girlfriend mercilessly at times. He flaunted his marriage to her and even when Jackie returned from Chicago and gave up her dream job….he shunned her. Steven Hyde did not know how to handle these kinds of emotions and it troubled him.

Kelso had tears pouring down his cheeks as he shoveled mouthfuls of maple covered pancakes in his mouth. Red started to say something and Kelso exclaimed, "I'm eating my emotions Red! I don't know what else to do."

Fez handed Eric a piece of paper under the kitchen table. He looked at his foreign friend with a questioning brow and Fez nodded his head towards the living room.

"Mom, I'm not hungry. Fez and I are going to watch the news for a while."

Red looked up. "The two of you are actually going to watch live television? What, no morning reruns of comedies for you this early?"

Fez looked at Eric and shrugged. "I don't think so."

-o-

Eric sat on the sofa and Fez sat an arm's length away from his friend. "In my country, when the Ju-ju has affected a person or his family….they need to be cleansed. Shaman Sanji can do this for you."

Eric read the yellow leafed pamphlet.

_Shaman (Witch Doctor) Sanji_ _can cast powerful, life changing spells safely for you. Do you want love? Better health? Perhaps wealth or **protection**?_

_Sanji_ _can divine your life and guide you towards a new, happy future while casting out the **evil**. _

_Sanji_ _will perform the Loa ritual (pronounced L-wa) to rid your universe of spirits and the supreme forces will assist your every day life. The Loa are the spirits of our dead ancestors and will help the recently **deceased** person(s) in your life cross over. _

_My goal is simple:_

_Visit me and I will help restore ill health. I can clean and purify your soul. If you have **evil** in your life, I can repair what is broken._

_Most importantly…I can improve the relationships you have with others._

_Lastly, I will give meaning to what is happening to you – I will explain it or clarify it in a meaningful way so you will understand that what you do not understand._

_Come see Sanji. Let me help your soul._

Eric folded the pamphlet back into its tri-fold state. He looked at Fez who had a hopeful expression on his face. "I don't know Fez. I don't think some mystic is going to bring her back."

Fez sighed sadly. "But we do not know for sure that Jackie is dead. There was no body found. She could be a zombie – trapped between two worlds. We have to save her."

Flummoxed, Eric exhaled. "Fez….why us? I mean, why can't someone else do this Shaman thing?"

"Eric. It's simple. Because I believe in what you call mystic or magic and you are the one that cursed her. You are the one that brought out the voodoo doll. We must try. We are her only real friends! Can you live the rest of your life not knowing what would happen if you didn't try? She would haunt you for the remainder of your days. You know how Jackie was….I mean is."

Eric thought about it and a nagging Jackie ghost would be hell to live with! "Tell you what. Let me go to the library…." _Go to the library? Did he just say that?_ "…and look up this voodoo stuff and see if I can't do something on my own. If that doesn't work, we'll go to your Shaman Sanji."

Fez clapped his hands. "Eric, you will not be sorry. I have to go to work now, but could you give Kelso a ride home? I fear that he will be too fat from eating to fit in my little car."

"Yeah, I'll drive him." Eric said resignedly. He might even have to roll Kelso out of the kitchen just to stuff him in the back of the Vista Cruiser!

One week. Eric had one week to fix this on his own.

What a mess!

T7S

A small memorial was held at the Point Place Mausoleum. There was no corpse to grieve for, any official death certificate, but Kitty Forman was adamant that they all give poor Jackie Burkhart a nice farewell.

The basement friends held hands (even though Hyde thought it was a useless waste of time) and they said a reverent prayer. Bob purchased a nice spray of flowers and had a banner made with Jackie's name on it. The easel of flowers was set in the lobby as a reminder to the community that she mattered. A reminder that Jackie Burkhart had in some way, touched lives and she was significant even though she was gone.

After the memorial and everyone was walking to their cars, Eric was still the last to leave. He touched the lavender roses and looked at the picture of her pretty smiling face. The ribbon banner was flapping lazily in the cool breeze. He could feel tears in his eyes and was glad no one was around to burn him about it.

In a low voice, he touched the picture and said, "Jackie…I'm sorry….it was my fault and I don't hate you. I never did. I guess I was jealous because you liked everyone else better than me. Please forgive me."

He turned towards his car, not noticing the "Jackie Burkhart" banner had fluttered to the ground where the wind caught the slender ribbon sending it on a lone journey through the Point Place cemetery. Then it was gone.

T7S


	5. Cryptic Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….some questions are answered and others have just cropped up….  
> T7S

T7S

_Flashback – Two weeks ago_

It was warm and she felt like she was lying on a waterbed - a waterbed that had a heartbeat. Every muscle in her body ached and her head felt like it was going to explode. She was breathing. That had to be a good sign. It smelled like a horse's stall so she had to be alive right?

She lifted a heavy arm to touch her face and could feel bandages. Her skin felt tight and the effort to reach was exhausting. Her arm fell and she blacked out again.

Tabitha looked down at her newest arrival to the clinic. The poor dear nearly froze to death out there! Luckily for her, Tiny was riding in the back of the truck. Tabby simply put the slight girl next to Tiny's porky little belly and the pig's warmth kept the girl alive until they got home.

Tiny grunted and looked at Tabby with her beady little eyes. "I know baby, you're being a nurse. I'll give you treats later. Right now, I need more wood for the fire. Watch over her until I get back."

Tiny snorted and pushed her snout at the brunette head leaving a strand of mucus in the silky hair. Two little orphan Australian puppies tumbled and stumbled over to their adopted mother, Tiny, the house pig. The bigger puppy curled up against the waist of the new "animal" while the black and white puppy nuzzled against her neck. She was warm and the puppies liked this.

-o-

The sign for Tabby's Animal Zoo and Clinic was broken and hanging over the wire gate. The freezing temperatures and all this snow was not good for her sick animals. It looked like she was going to have to bring all of them into the clinic just to keep them warm while they recuperated.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders and clucked for Missus Ed, her pregnant horse, to follow her. If Missus Ed was going to deliver it would be better in the clinic than in the sheds. Lucky and Bucky quacked noisily when they saw the friendly old lady slug through the snow into the barn. She clucked her tongue and the ducks flapped their wings excitedly. Tabitha grabbed the bridle and gently coaxed the horse to follow her out in the snow. Tabby tucked the ducks into her voluminous coat pockets and promised Sleepy Sheep that she would be back for him soon.

-o-

The room smelled like hay and fertilizer and when the young brunette opened her eyes, she had a lamb sniffing her cheek and a puppy lying on her chest. Where the hell was she? The moving waterbed grunted and she carefully turned her head to gaze into Tiny's beady eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" The young girl heard a human voice and tried to look through all the animals. A wrinkled hand reached down to pull her up. "I'm Tabitha and you are in my veterinary clinic. How are you feeling?"

"How….how did I get here?" That was the only thing she could think of. Tabitha deposited a tiny kitten into her slim arms. "Let's see, a couple of days ago I had to go into town for some feed and hay." She pointed a thumb towards Tiny. "She eats like a pig."

Tabitha snorted when she laughed. "Anyhoo…I saw you lying in the snow by the edge of the ravine. So I said to myself, Tabby….that looks like someone got hurt!" Tabitha fed a piece of cracker to a huge parrot in a wrought iron cage. "So I got out and there you were just lying there cold and bleeding so I picked you up and Tiny kept you warm until we got home."

"Why…why am I not in a hospital?" she asked. Sleepy Sheep nudged her hand with his head. She absently scratched the woolly fur.

Tabitha smiled. "Snowstorm and the roads were blocked. I haven't been able to get out for a couple days so all my lovely animals have been staying with us."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know dear. I've never seen you before in my life."

T7S

Eric was nervous about meeting the Shaman. He didn't talk about it with his dad and his mother would have had a nervous meltdown if she knew! Right now, Fez was the best friend Eric had. Donna had him at arms distance more than ever before and Hyde was sleeping with someone new to help him "cope". Kelso was just too sad to come over and visit.

Eric decided that on Friday after work, he would meet Fez at the Shaman's office for a "counsel". What happened after that would be anyone's guess. The memorial yesterday was sad. It was nearly heartbreaking that Pam Burkhart couldn't fly out just for the simple memorial and Eric had heard that Jack Burkhart almost had a seizure. There really was no one left for Jackie.

Yeah, Eric truly did miss her. He missed the teasing and heckling jokes about his clothes. She always seemed to light up the room with energy and vivaciousness and it was gone. The basement was just a gloomy reminder that one of them was gone.

He pulled into the driveway and retrieved his book bag from the backseat. A pink paper fell to the floor and he picked it up. Pink paper? Where did this come from. He unfolded the paper and there was a cryptic note:

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN

Eric could feel all the blood drain from his face and he felt faint. Did a student play a practical joke on him? What did it mean? He whispered to himself, "Jackie? Is this you?"

T7S

Flashback – Ten days ago

She put her head in her hands and tried to think. _I know the alphabet so I'm not stupid. I can name all fifty states but I can't remember the capital cities – did I know them before?_ Tabitha walked into the huge room with a big steaming bowl of soup.

"I have a short-term solution to your problem." She smiled handing over a spoon. "Since you were sleeping with all my animals…my beasts…" She snorted a laugh. "Let's call you _Belle_ after Beauty and the Beast." Tabby whispered, "Just don't tell Tiny she's the beast."

" _Belle_? I guess that works and I don't think I remember ever loving pigs, but Tiny is a sweetheart. Can I ask what day this is?"

"It's February 27 and it's 1980 in case you were going to ask. Oh, and this is a leap year so it's extra special. Good things happen to you in a leap year."

"Like what? Losing your memory?" Jackie/Belle asked. The soup was delicious and while the wind whipped outside and flurries fell from the sky, inside Jackie/Belle and Tabby were toasty warm. But it still smelled like a barn. "I noticed all the bandages. Did you sew me up?"

Tabitha was proud. "Yes I did. I can spay and neuter a family pet so well, there's never a visible scar. I just did an extra fine job on your cheek. When the swelling goes down you'll forget you were ever in an accident.'

Jackie/Belle laughed halfheartedly. "I can't remember so I'll just take your word for it." She sipped some more soup. "Where did you find me?"

"Oh, let's see….you were on Highway K just north of Paddock Lake. Don't worry dear; I'm sure the amnesia is only temporary. You had one big goose egg on your forehead. Listen, if you want to clean up, I have some flannel pajamas in the small bedroom and I washed the clothes I found you in."

_She undressed me? Oh my god_. Jackie/Belle replied, "Okay. A hot bath does sound great." She yawned and didn't realize how tiring it was to just sit up and eat! "Maybe I'll just call it an early night. I can always find out who I am later." _I hope!_

Missus Ed snorted and trotted over to lick the remaining soup from Jackie/Belle's bowl. She laughed and stroked the broad forehead of the pregnant mare. "She's big."

"Yep. This will be her first foal. I found her abandoned in a shopping store parking lot. No one had fed her and she was freezing. I love all animals and just had to rescue her. Oh, why don't you run along because Tiny is going to want your bath water!"

-o-

She looked in the stainless steel plate that served as a mirror. She was pretty. Well, maybe behind all the Band-Aids and bruises! What happened to her and why couldn't she recognize herself? The bath water was running and it made her chuckle to think that a huge pig was going to take a bubble bath later. This whole animal thing was surreal. But she did love the puppies.

There was a rapping at the bathroom door, so Jackie/Belle opened it to see what Tabitha wanted when all of a sudden Lucky and Bucky flew in, landing on the edge of the tub. They were flapping their wings to keep balanced on the porcelain rim while trying to get a drink. "Shoo! No ducks in my tub!" A little yellow rubber ducky thought passed through her mind. Was that significant? The ducks quacked in disapproval and jumped/flew off the tub as she waved a towel to herd them towards the door.

Now it was just her and her thoughts. Who the hell was she?

T7S

**A/N _:_** _The Jackie/Belle may get a little redundant but it serves a purpose. Just be patient. Thanks!_


	6. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: …sorry for such a short chapter but it's moving the story along – more to follow.  
> T7S

T7S

Eric heard someone coming out of the kitchen and he quickly stuffed the pink paper into his back pocket. "Hey Forman, I'm meeting Leo and Liz at the Hub – you going?" Hyde was chewing on one of his mom's cookies.

Eric hoisted his book bag over his shoulder, "Sorry man, got some money to make here. I'll catch you later."

Hyde shrugged, "Okay man, Red's in some kind of mood so go in through the basement if you don't want to catch hell."

Eric waited for the El Camino to leave the driveway and all he could think of was to call Fez. Maybe they should do the Shaman thing earlier than later. His research at the library was just confusing and he needed help. Walking quickly, he passed his parents, "Got some papers to grade, I'll see you guys later!" And he was out of the kitchen and heading for the second story. Whew! Dodged a bullet there! Taking the stairs two at a time, Eric got to his room, dumped everything on his bed and dialed Fez's salon.

"May I make you more beautiful?" Fez's accented voice greeted the caller.

Eric didn't want to waste time. "There's been…an…. _incident_. I need you to come over after work." Eric quickly hung up and pulled the pink paper out of his pocket.

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN

The words haunted him. This couldn't have been left by a student at the school. He hadn't been working there long enough to piss anyone off this badly! This had to be Jackie reaching out from between those worlds that Fez was talking about. There was no other alternative.

Eric kicked back on his bed and turned on the radio. At least he could review some of the papers while he waited. The DJ spoke fast and said, "Next up is Blue Oyster Cult singing one of MY favorite songs….Don't Fear the Reaper."

The melodic and spooky song began, _"….All our times - have come, here but now - they're gone…_ " Eric slapped off the radio. Jackie Burkhart was haunting him!

This is what he got for being mean to her!

T7S

_Flashback 8 Days ago_

Jackie/Belle was getting used to not remembering who she was. She lived each day like it was a new gift. Whatever happened to her happened. She was alive and healthy and lucky.

Missus Ed delivered her foal and Tabby moved the mother and baby back to the barn as soon as the worst of the snow had passed. Tabitha declared she had never seen so much bad weather. Dinner always consisted of various vegetarian soups while Jackie/Belle had beef cravings. The stews were fine because the veterinarian couldn't eat an animal that she might have fixed, operated on or delivered. Jackie/Belle had developed a fondness for the old woman and her love of animals.

The two Shepard puppies decided Jackie/Belle was their new best friend. She spent hours tickling tiny bellies and stroking the soft fur. She named the black and white one Pawn because he reminded her of a chessboard. _Did she play chess?_ The larger pup was called Grunt because that was his most favorite noise. "Come on boys; let's look for magazines in the waiting room."

Yapping and playful barking ensued as each pup tried to get ahead of the other to win the mistresses favored smiled. She opened the door to the chilly reception area and found some old newspapers – from last year? _From last week? Wait, Tabby said it was March because she found me just before leap year. God, how lucky was I?_

Carrying an armload of reading material she went back into the clinic and sat on her designated cot. _Why did that seem familiar?_ A cot. _Had she been camping before?_ Jackie/Belle shrugged and sat down cross-legged and got excited when she uncovered an issue of Cosmo. The puppies jumped in her lap and circled twice before lying down for a nap. She had some reading to do.

T7S

"I hurried over. It sounded urgent!" Fez peeled off his coat and sat on the end of Eric's bed careful to keep distance between himself and the aura of Ju-ju. The brown haired boy passed over the pink note.

"It was in my car when I got home. I didn't write it and I don't know how it got there. Fez, I'm being haunted!" Eric exclaimed in near frantic tones.

Fez didn't touch the note with his fingers; instead he grabbed a G.I. Joe and used the Kung-Fu grip to hold the paper. He hissed softly, "This is bad." Looking up he shook his head sadly. "You have angered the Ju-ju. We need to see two Shamans now. One for the curse removal and one for a blessing."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Eric replied.

Fez shrugged, "How much is it worth to you?" The radio made a staticky noise and both boys looked over, "Crap it's doing it again."

Alice Cooper's spooky voice crept through the tiny speakers, _"Welcome to my nightmare…I think you're gonna like it….I think you're gonna feel like you belong…"_

Fez and Eric screamed like girls as they jumped off the bed and fled down the stairs to the safety of the basement. Eric was shouting, "Hyde! I need to borrow a hundred bucks! NOW!"

T7S

**A/N:** _I know Eric's acting like a geek but I'm trying to keep him in character - or at least what he would think if he was being haunted!_


	7. What Am I Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …Eric needs to watch his attitude…what with curses and such all around!  
> T7S

T7S

Flashback 6 Days ago

_She was running from shadows and mocking words. There was a loud crash and she knew pain. She felt like a rag doll flying through the air. The shadows were standing over her and she was dying. She knew she was dying. Flashes of red flames lit the backs of her eyes and she saw the kindly face of an old woman, stroking a cat, who whispered, "Point Place."_

_-O-_

Belle sat up in bed breathing hard like she had still been running. What was that? A memory? A nightmare? She turned on the lamp and grabbed the tablet from the bedside table. She wrote down what she remembered before the dream faded.

A wreck – was that her car?

4 guys – who were they?

Point Place – why that town?

Red flames – some kind of fire?

A cat and an old woman – what did that mean?

The clock was just about to strike 6:00 o'clock and Belle could hear the animals stirring. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Pawn and Grunt yawned and stretched their furry little legs and curled back up in the warm spot she left behind. Belle scratched the soft furry underbellies. "Do you guys have to go pee?"

Big puppy paws tumbled and tripped as the two Shepherds ran to the doggie door. Belle lifted the wood so they could jump outside and do their business. Meanwhile she set about making some coffee. Sleepy Sheep bleated softly beside the stove and Belle grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and heated the liquid while the coffee brewed.

She sat down at the table looking at her list and trying to figure out the significance of her first real dream. Sleepy suckled on the bottle while Belle scratched the soft wool on her head. "Where did I come from Sleepy?" The lamb opened one lashed eye and disregarded her question. She laughed, "Of course you wouldn't understand. I just know I came from somewhere and it's killing me that I can't remember. None of the magazine pictures are telling me what I don't know." She repositioned the lamb's bottle and continued talking, "I remember a lot of things…events, world events, but nothing personal about me. It's like I was erased from life."

"Oh Lord, I smell coffee!" Tabitha came into the small kitchen wearing her favorite ratty robe, her long braided hair hanging down the middle of her back. "How are you darling? Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. I had a dream and I don't know if it was a memory or not. Can you help me?"

"Oh, look…you made a new best friend." Sleepy put her little baby head on Jackie's knee and had fallen asleep standing up. "Tabby, do I need to burp her or anything?"

"Nah….she's fine. Where are your two best fellows?" As if summoned, Pawn and Grunt struggled against each other trying to get in through the doggie door. Being the smaller of the two, Pawn squeezed in and somersaulted while Grunt just ran him over yapping happily.

"Why don't you tell me about this dream?" Tabitha asked as she poured some hot black coffee into a chipped cup. Belle, replied, "There were these four shadows….I think they were guys…"

"What are your feelings about them? Do you remember who they were?"

"Well, one had curly hair and one guy was sort of dumb and another was really sarcastic."

Tabby laughed, "Sounds like you were dreaming about the Three Stooges. What about the fourth?"

"He had a lot of dark hair and talked different."

"Oh. That would be Shemp. I had a crush on Curly in my younger days. What else do you recall?"

"There was a nice lady with a cat. She had kind eyes and I think she cared about me."

"You are a sweetheart, everyone should care about you." Tabby exclaimed. "Anything else?"

"A wreck. I dreamed about a wreck and I'm guessing it was my car. Did you see it when you found me?"

"No honey. When I found you it was snowing and you were lying on the bank of the ravine. Maybe your car went over, I don't know….it was dark and snowing and I had Tiny in the back of the truck."

Belle put her hands in her chin. "I wish I knew at least what my name was. Did I have a wallet on me or anything?"

Tabitha replied, "I found a wad of cash in your jacket pocket and there were some items lying on the ground beside you so I scooped them up. I think they're in the shed but nothing to say who you were. I'm sorry dear."

She smiled, "That's okay. Like you said, my memories will come back – I just need to be patient."

T7S

Shaman Sanji's office was a pre-fab modular building in the middle of a snowy field. The old dirt road had turned a fresh layer of snow into an ugly brown muddy slush as the Vista Cruiser slogged up the drive. Fez was careful to sit in the backseat. "Park by the side. You don't want to appear confrontational in front of someone that can save your soul."

"The Vista Cruiser is confrontational?" Eric asked in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me." Still, he walked across the hay strewn walkway and to the glass doors. A bell tinkled over the door and Eric wondered why the Shaman needed that since anyone could hear a car driving up for at least ten minutes!

An olive skinned woman wearing a colorful headdress came out from behind a beaded curtain. "Oh….I am getting bad karma from you." The woman stood back so she could be "out of range" for Eric's bad karma. He looked at Fez, "It's like I have cooties or something!"

"You wish to see Doctor Sanji?"

"I thought he was a Shaman." Eric replied. The woman smiled, "Same thing American. Put your money in the cleansing jar." She pointed to a blue liquid filled container on the edge of the counter. Eric stuffed his money in the handmade slot.

She smiled. "Good. Have a seat in the purification chairs and I will tell Sanji that you are waiting."

Fez took deep breath. "Oh Eric, this reminds me so much of being on my island! You will feel better for getting the curse removed."

Eric replied," For a hundred bucks, I better feel something!" The duo sat in the purification chairs for at least ten minutes and then Eric heard chimes. The receptionist came back through the beaded entrance and said, "You will be seen now. Please remove your shoes to leave the evil outside and wash your hands in the cleansing sink."

The men did as instructed and followed the tall woman down a short hallway where she opened a door for them. The room smelled like vanilla incense and was dark. Small squat candles lit the room and the Shaman was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Fez indicated Eric should sit. "Er, I'm Eric Forman and I'm…."

"…I am aware of why you are here. Please sit in silence for a few moments while I collect myself."

Eric felt very uncomfortable sitting on the floor of a candle filled business office. The desk was overflowing with paperwork and the calendar was from the previous year. Still, he sat next to Fez and closed his eyes.

-o-

Flashback 4 Days Ago

"Well, without a driver's license, you're just going to have to be really careful." Tabitha warned. Belle was jumping at the chance to finally get out of the clinic. The last few days had been just gorgeous! Today, Tabby needed some feed and hay from town and Belle offered to drive.

"Okay, here's the key…if you get pulled over, tell the officers you are my granddaughter."

"God, I don't even know your last name!"

"Morgan. You will be Belle Morgan. All the state troopers know my truck so you'll be safe in it. This is a map to the feed store. It's in Point Place which is about 30 minutes from here. If you're not back in a couple of hours, I'll start to worry."

Belle smiled. "I'll just go and come back. Maybe I'll see something there that will help me remember." She whistled for the puppies and they ran through the light dust of snow and attempted a jump into Tabby's old Ford truck. Belle laughed and lifted Pawn and Grunt before climbing in. "Do I know how to drive a stick shift?"

Tabby grinned, "I hope so, if not, you'll never make it out of the driveway! Remember; make a left at Paddock Lake!"

-o-

The girl that used to be Jackie Burkhart sped down the road with carefree abandon. She left the passenger window down half way so the dogs could sniff the cold air and it helped revive her _. I must smell like the horse and the sheep by now!_ The Welcome to Point Place sign seemed familiar but didn't jump out at her.

She found the little strip mall easily enough. It was at the edge of town next to a school. She looked at the huge building and couldn't recall being a student there so she shrugged and jumped down from the cab. She told the puppies, "I'll be right back…don't drive off without me!" Pawn whined and scratched at the window while Grunt curled up on the warm drivers seat and went back to sleep.

Minutes later, the bale of hay was loaded and boxes of animal feed were stored next to the tailgate. Jackie/Belle paid the clerk and climbed back up into the cab. She was greeted with wet sloppy puppy kisses and wagging tails. "Okay guys; let's go back so Tabitha doesn't freak out."

Belle drove out the exit and didn't realize it was a right turn only. _Great, now she had to turn into the school parking lot just to get back on the street!_ The old Ford truck bumped over the curb as it jerked into second gear and she made a wide U-Turn before it stalled. Then she saw something that made her heart jump in her chest.

A green and brown station wagon sat in the last stall of the parking lot. It wasn't unique or pretty but there was something about it that disturbed her. It felt like the automobile had something to do with the loss of her memory. She reached across the seat for Tabby's pad of paper. The only piece without on it was pink. She grabbed a pen and scratched out _How could you let this happen._ Somehow she felt that car was responsible and she was only doing what she could to feel better.

Folding the paper, she half walked, half ran to the car and slid it in the narrow gap between the roof and the top of the window. There was nothing in the car that seemed threatening. Maybe it was the type of car…oh well! She ran back to the truck and headed back for Paddock Lake.

T7S

**A/N** _: To my Nancy Drew….there are clues here….let's see what you find out!_


	8. Unclean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….Eric and Fez seek otherworldly assistance…..  
> T7S

"… _I am aware of why you are here. Please sit in silence for a few moments while I collect myself…."_

T7S

The Shaman finally lifted his head and Eric noticed that he was wearing suit and tie _. What the hell was this?_ "I am Shaman Sanji and you have been the victim of a hex." The businessman stated.

Eric started to stand up. "This is a load of crap. You don't look like a Shaman any more than I do. I'm out of here."

Sanji smiled. "American…sit. This outer clothing is for my appearance in public. Would it please you if I wore traditional garb?"

Eric frowned, "Well….yeah! I mean I didn't pay a lot of money to see a guy in a suit!" The shaman chuckled and reached into a large wicker basket and pulled on a vest embellished with a mix of fish skeletons and animal teeth. He pulled on a mask of painted wood with pictures of snakes and hooked tassels blended with chicken feathers and leather strips.

"Is this more to your liking?" Sanji asked from behind the mask. Fez was amazed at what he saw. This was like seeing royalty for the islander.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "Well…it's better. Thank you."

Sanji held out a large wooden spatula that looked like it belonged in a pizza oven. "Put the hexed item on the wood."

Eric pulled the pink paper out of his pocket and set it on the spatula. He watched as Sanji sprinkled a fine powder over the top and then with the strike of a match, the paper nearly exploded into nothingness.

"You have been hurt or you hurt someone close to you." Sanji stated. Fez gasped – how did he know?

Eric replied, "Well….sort of…yeah. I'm here to help her cross over."

Sanji nodded. "I can assist you. Come closer."

Eric leaned across the ashes of the burnt note and yelped when the shaman yanked hairs from the back of his neck. "Hey! That hurt!"

Sanji replied. "Dying hurts. You were merely inconvenienced. I also need something personal from you."

"Like what? You took my hair!" He said his voice squeaky.

"A picture. Something the undead would recognize."

Eric pulled his wallet out of his pocket and found a picture of him and Donna. He carefully tore the photo so Donna stayed whole and he gave "himself" to the shaman. Sanji looked at Fez. "You are his friend. I need you to give something to cement the friendship…something to help this dead friend cross over."

Fez reached in his jacket pocket and found an uneaten sugar candy necklace. Sanji put all the items in a flannel pouch and tied it in a knot. He attached the pouch to a two foot leather strip that had been constructed to look like a necklace. He pressed the pouch to his lips and mumbled, "bay nèg la kèk chans" and pushed it against his mask moaning a low chant.

"You will wear this for ten days. Ten days and then come see me. You will have nightmares. Remember them for they are important. Do NOT remove the talisman for any reason." Sanji held up his hand, "Even in the shower. This will be part of your person until we convene to the sweat lodge in ten days."

Sanji looped the leather strap over Eric's head and the pouch landed on his chest. "Dude, I don't wear necklaces."

Sanji's mask got close to Eric's face. "You do now….you wear this or the deceased will haunt you relentlessly."

Eric swallowed and in a squeakier voice said, "Hey….look at me…I wear good luck charms!"

Fez grinned. "May I have one too?" Sanji ripped a tooth from his vest. "This will make you lucky with the ladies."

Eric exclaimed, "Now why couldn't I get one like that!"

Fez shook his head sadly, "Oh Eric…you are the one being haunted!"

T7S

Flashback 2 Days Ago

"Well honey, unless you check yourself into a hospital and see a doctor, I don't know how you're gonna get your memories back," Tabitha smiled grimly. "You're a helluva lot healthier than my little beasts Belle…maybe it's time you set off to find yourself."

"I'm not Dorothy and this is not the Yellow Brick Road Tabby. I don't even know where to go."

"Tell you what. I have a little duplex in town my brother left me – I hardly go there. I'll give you the keys. Find yourself a little job that pays under the table since you don't have identification, you can't open a bank account or get your driver's license."

"I know! I don't remember where I came from." Jackie/Belle said sadly. Tabby patted her on the top of the head. "Well, start at Point Place. You said you dreamed about it. Maybe someone will recognize you, if not go to Kenosha but can I give you a couple of words of advice darling?"

"Sure."

"There's always the chance that you're wanted by the police, or a bad husband, boyfriend and you were running away. What if they find you before you find out who you are?"

Jackie/Belle sighed. "Gosh, I never thought about that! I guess I could color my hair." _Color her hair? Was she crazy?_ "I mean I could wear a wig in public and change my voice."

"That's a good idea. Start at the outskirts of town and work your way in when you feel comfortable. When you start seeing things familiar, I'll bet you get your memory back."

"Thanks Tabby. I only have one problem."

"What's that Belle?"

"It's a long walk to Point Place."

T7S

Eric sat in the driver's seat just thinking about the foolishness of what he was doing. Wearing a stupid necklace to ward off ghosts? He paid some guy in a mask a hundred bucks to pull out some hair, stick it in a bag of candy with his photo? He was certifiably insane! The only thing good that came from this was Fez didn't act like he had cooties anymore!

He reversed into the field and his tires skidded in the slush. Fez reached over and turned on the radio. As soon as they were past the side of the building, Eric reached up and pulled the pouch over his head.

Jimi Hendrix was right in the middle of a song:

_If I don't meet you no more in this world then uh  
I'll meet ya on the next one  
And don't be late  
Don't be late  
'cause I'm a voodoo child… voodoo child…_

Eric looked at Fez who had eyes as big as saucers. He slammed on the brakes, reached down for the necklace and threw it back over his head. Fez spun the dial and came into the middle of ABBA's hit song, S.O.S.

"Jackie would like this." Fez said.

"… _You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood…."_

Eric and Fez screamed the entire ride home.

T7S

**A/N** : _…please remember that Eric believes he is being haunted….he's generally not a brave fellow (that's this author's opinion)_


	9. On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….just moving the story along…we are now live  
> T7S

**Current Day**

Tabitha led the way to an outer building that Jackie/Belle hadn't seen in her two weeks at the clinic. "Darling, I'm just going to give this old girl to you because I have no use for her." She lifted the dust covered tarp and exposed a well loved 76 Chevy Nova. "I come out once a month to start her up but I really prefer my old truck. Tiny hates the car." Tabby whispered, "She can't fit in it any more."

Jackie/Belle was amazed at the old woman's generosity. "What if I pay you back after I get a job? I couldn't just take your car."

"Belle…darling…just having you around for company has been payment enough. So the big question remains….which pup are you taking with you?"

Jackie/Belle's heart sunk. She loved both! Pawn was the smaller of the two and if she was staying in a duplex, she couldn't possibly care for two potentially large dogs. She knelt down and buried her face in Grunt's fur. "I'm going to miss you boy."

Grunt whined and tried to cuddle but Jackie/Belle had to look away. "I'll take Pawn." The little checkerboard colored pup jumped around excitedly when he heard his name. Tabby held up her finger, "I almost forgot your bag!"

Jackie/Belle opened the car door and Pawn jumped up on the passenger seat. She scratched the pup behind the ears, "You did good!" The dog curled up on the cold leather and promptly went to sleep.

Tabitha came back, "Now, here's that wad of bills you had in your jacket and these are the things I found in the snow. You have the key and address…when I get my phone reconnected, I'll call and have you put down as a tenant."

Jackie/Belle was overwhelmed with gratitude for the old woman. "So, I'm Belle Morgan, until I remember what my real name is. I'm getting a job that doesn't require a driver's license or social security number and I'm wearing a wig in public."

Tabby smiled. "Honey, that's going to get you where you need to be until you remember. Always observe and don't approach strangers unless you feel safe. Everyone has an agenda these days and I don't want my new "granddaughter" getting hurt okay?"

She smiled, "Okay Grandma. Pawn and I will come back next weekend for a visit."

Tabby waved, "I'm counting on it." She clucked at the ducks and motioned for Missus Ed and her baby foal to follow. The Nova started on the first turn of the key and the engine roared to life. This was a nice car!

T7S

Hyde sat with his arms crossed over his chest and listened to the story. Eric felt ridiculous after telling it but someone else had to know…in case something happened to him! Hyde lifted his shades, "So you're telling me you get to wear a goodie-bag for the next ten days until you go back for your sauna? What happens then?"

Fez held up his hand. "It's for the cleansing. Eric is unclean right now and the curse has to be removed. Later he will be blessed and the spirit can cross over."

"The zombie of dead Jackie Burkhart I presume." Hyde said flatly.

Eric nodded. "I'm getting messages from her. Songs on the radio that shouldn't be playing. Notes in my car from beyond the grave…"

"Forman, maybe you just need an Ouija Board so you can tell her to get the hell out of your life. This is a bunch of bullshit and you're making yourself crazy. Wait until Donna finds out."

Eric didn't care if Donna did or didn't know. This was Eric's life and it was in turmoil. Fez was really his only true friend right now and this curse had to be removed. "Sorry to bother you man…just let me know if _you_ start hearing things that go bump in the night."

T7S

Jackie/Belle gasped with glee. The "duplex" was a lovely little cottage that shared the lot with a separate house. The other house was empty but the shared yard was fenced and it was just like she imagined a gingerbread house to look "out of season". She parked on the street and carried Pawn with her little bag of belongings up the sidewalk and opened the small white gate. Pawn shot off for the front door making her laugh when he realized there was no doggie door to jump through.

The key fit effortlessly and she pushed open the door to find a living room filled with old dusty furniture. She had a sofa that needed a good cleaning, a couple of tables, big windows that had raggedy curtains. She could always sew more. _Did she know how to sew?_ Hmmmm….. Walking through the living room, she noticed that it had one bedroom and had a smaller one that was obviously being used as an office.

"Pawn! Don't chew on the sofa!" Jackie/Belle scolded. Pawn put his head between his paws, stuck his rump in the air but the happy tail was wagging back and forth. "You are too cute for your own good! Now, let's get some lights and gas in this place. We're going to make it our home!"

T7S

Eric went to work the next day with the talisman tucked under his shirt. Showering with it had been a bitch. If the flannel got wet, then the candy necklace would dissolve and he'd have a wet sock lying against his chest all day. He ended up wrapping it in a baggie, tying off the open end and that seemed to work. Just remembering what happened the last time he took it off was not something he wanted to repeat!

He felt very fortunate that the radio wasn't playing stupid shit like One Eyed Purple People Eater or something eerie from Black Sabbath! So the burden of wearing the magical pouch evened out the annoyance of just having to wear it for the next ten days. Work went smooth; there was talk of maybe a permanent tutorship with the prep school. As the week went on, Eric was actually looking forward to the sweat lodge…he just wanted this curse to be over!

T7S

By the end of the week, Jackie/Belle had new linens, dishes, a three day set of clothes and she ran out of money. While spending her cash, she stopped at a second hair store and found a blonde wig which was cut in a short bob and grabbed a pair of costume eyeglasses. She practiced tucking her long brunette hair under the wig and changing the tone and volume of her voice.

The next morning, she walked into a diner that was in the same strip mall as Tabitha's feed store that had a job opening for a waitress. "Well honey, we get most of our business after school is out so I need to make sure you'll be here every day." The manager of the diner, Max, was a decent fellow who knew Tabitha and welcomed the "granddaughter" with open arms.

"I don't have anything else going on." She replied. "I will be your perfect employee."

Max gave her a simple application to fill out and she used Tabby as a reference and her new address and was given a short pink uniform for work. "We'll see you tomorrow morning!"

Jackie/Belle was excited. Maybe now she would meet someone who knew who she was. Maybe her life would finally make sense. She stroked Pawn's furry belly. "I don't think I was a waitress in my old life. I would probably have worked in the mall selling cheese!" _Why did that seem familiar?_

T7S


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …nightie night Eric  
>  •*¨`*•.’*•. .•*’.•*¨`*•   
> T7S

T7S

Eric found himself down in the basement. Since he was wearing the talisman, Fez started hanging around more. Hyde was quietly debating Mary Ann/Ginger when Fez said, "What about Mrs. Howell?"

Both guys looked at him. He explained. "Well, she's rich and she must have been beautiful or Mr. Howell wouldn't have married her….and in the dark, who cares what she looks like?"

Hyde raised a brow, "You may have something there man. Just put a bag over a girls head and even a dog looks good. I'll take that into advisement." He stood up, "Since Donna refuses to come down here and Kelso thinks you voodoo'd out the basement…I'm gonna see if Liz needs some company. You losers don't hex anyone while I'm gone okay?"

Both men waited for Hyde to leave then Fez asked the question he had been most curious about. "You have carried the magic pouch for a week. Did you have the nightmares the Shaman warned you about?"

"Actually no." Eric replied. "I haven't heard any weird music on my radio, my week has been exceptionally lucky…I'm even thinking I don't need to do this sweat lodge thing. I should take this off because the magic is all in my mind."

Fez looked shocked. "It's a shaman blessed charm. You want to bring more misery to yourself? Eric, I am frightened for you. Don't do it!"

Eric was so firm in his belief that all this haunting was a bunch of hooey, that he ripped off the pouch and dumped it on the spool table. "There it is - your candy necklace, my picture and some hair. What kind of evil is that supposed to protect me from?"

"Aaiiyy! You are bringing back the Ju-ju! I have to go Eric. Good luck to you my friend!" Fez ran out the door like he had the devil at his back. Eric looked at the sad little pouch and a wasted hundred bucks he still owed Hyde and just sighed. No one was haunting him. This was all in his mind.

T7S

Jackie/Belle spent a wonderful day with Tabby and all of her animal friends. Missus Ed and the fawn would nudge her with those big clunky heads as she fed them special carrots. Grunt missed her and she wrapped her hands in his big fluffy fun and gave him a hug. Even Tiny lumbered from her bed and snorted and squealed in delight.

"Belle, Max tells me you are doing wonderful. How's the duplex?"

"Tabby, it's great. I enjoy working at the diner and I'm hoping someone recognizes me or I see someone I remember….I think once I get my memory back I can really start living again."

Tabitha smiled, "Well darling, be careful who you trust. There was a reason why you were on that road late at night. Get yourself a library card and I have a friend at the motor vehicle department who can get you a driver's license. Then if the _wrong_ friend finds you, the police will think you are Belle Morgan."

Jackie/Belle smiled," I'm going to use February 29, 1960 as my birth date since it was a leap year and this is a leap year so that should be lucky for me."

"I think that whoever you used to be was a clever young woman and you are going to remember soon. Just don't forget this old woman okay?" Jackie/Belle gave Tabitha a hug, "How could I forget you? You and Tiny saved my life."

Tabby blushed. "Well, I never had close family what with my brother dying and all. I feel like you really could be my granddaughter so I only want the best for you. Oh my, I'm not one of those clingy old women….you get home before the rain starts you hear me?"

Jackie/Belle laughed, "I hear you. When I get a telephone, I'll call and give you my number."

Tabitha shooed Pawn into the passenger seat of the Nova and squeezed Jackie/Belle's fingers. "Go live your life darling. Just check on me once in a while to make sure I'm breathing."

Jackie smiled, "I promise. You're right about the rain. I'll call you!"

-o-

The radio newscaster predicted on and off again showers for that Saturday. Jackie/Belle was trying to save money for television but for now it was the radio and jigsaw puzzles. _Did she like jigsaw puzzles in her old life?_ That was when she remembered the small box of things she brought back from Tabby's that belonged to her before the accident.

The paper bag contained a denim jacket with some washed out blood stains and she wondered how badly she was really hurt. There was a gold bracelet that was broken but she didn't recognize it. A light blue scarf…it was pretty and a couple things that looked like toys….something that must have already been on the ground. Oh well, if she could get the bloodstains out of the jacket it would just be another something that she had besides vague dreams to remind her of her she was.

-o-

There was a noise and Eric woke up startled, his heart pounding wildly in his ears and his breathing labored like he had been running the 50 yard dash! _What the hell was that?_ Was there someone outside? Eric glanced at the clock and it read 3:00 o'clock a.m. Three in the morning and he's wide awake. Shit. No one in their right mind would be outside at this time, at least not in Point Place!

Unless… Eric looked towards his bedroom window which looked out over the driveway. Three was considered the "witching hour" when all the zombies and vampires come out. He swung his legs over the bed and padded towards the glass.

Eric could only see his face in the reflection of the window. Perhaps because he was on edge, or it could have been all that coffee he drank after the Fez left….or because he removed the talisman and some old memories of how he treated Jackie came rushing back in full force.

He leaned back away from the window and covered his face with his hands. Feeling stupid for worrying about a noise, he opened the window and shouted at the rain. _Look! I have nothing to be afraid of. It was just a cat…or the Anderson's dog!_

What the hell was that?

Off in the shadows, just beyond the driveway, half hidden in the Pinciotti bushes was a hooded figure. Something dark covered the white half hidden face and it was holding something in its white hands. Eric blinked as a bolt of lightning lit the sky and suddenly the figure disappeared into the shadows and the object fell to the ground. Thunder shook the house and then Eric was flying down the stairs and out the kitchen door to see if this specter was real.

He stumbled over the threshold of the patio doors and the rain started to fall in earnest. The concrete driveway tore a hole in the knee of his flannel pajamas and he could smell the coppery scent of blood. There it was – right by the trash can. Half crawling, half walking Eric made it to the small object lying on the ground.

The cloth covered piece of hemp with the coal eyes smeared and blood red smile fading - this was the voodoo doll he had brought back from Africa. It was the same doll that he was sure he had put in his rucksack. Then the realization hit him and Eric's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Dead Jackie brought him back the cursed doll!

_We were always calling her the devil or evil….she just seemed to…God, she's really haunting me!_

He reached for his talisman and realized it was no longer around his neck but in the basement where he left it.

He was cursed.

T7S


	11. Special Delivery from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different view on what happened with the voodoo doll….  
> T7S

T7S

The bolt of lightning startled her. All she knew was that she woke from a dream and remembered this house. It wasn't a remarkable house but it was familiar and this little straw doll belonged here. Her black hoodie was soaked and when the trash can lid clattered to the ground, Jackie/Belle knew she better leave before she woke the owners. There would be time later to find out who lived here and why she was drawn to this two-story home. She quickly backed into the shadows and ran to her car.

The dream seemed so real! Those same four men that Tabby called the _Three Stooges and Shemp_ were sitting in a cave muttering about nonsensical things and she was there…yet not there. No one acknowledged her presence.

She was invisible to them.

But, she _knew_ exactly how to find this house, even if she didn't know who lived here; she _knew_ that a lot of answers to her questions lie in that structure. But were they bad people? Or good? The quick ride back to her home was spent trying to remember.

-o-

"… _I should take this off because the magic is all in my mind."_

" _It's a shaman blessed charm. You want to bring more misery to yourself? Eric, I am frightened for you. Don't do it!"_

Eric was shivering in the basement trying to find that damned talisman. His Spiderman pajamas were soaking wet and he was leaving puddles on the floor. Maybe it still had some luck left in it. He finally located the leather strap which had fallen under the lawn chair, the strap broken and it looked dead on the floor.

Careful so as not to wake up Hyde and have to explain why he was soaked, Eric quickly tied a knot between the two halves to make it whole and pulled it over his head saying a quick prayer. His bloody kneecap was killing him so he hurried upstairs for bandages.

He didn't want to think about the voodoo doll stuck in his pajama pocket or the ghost he saw in the bushes. No one would believe him. He could hardly believe it himself! Eric could barely look at his face in the mirror. He really meant what he said at Jackie's memorial.

" _Jackie…I'm sorry….it is my fault and I don't hate you. I never did. I guess I was jealous because you liked everyone else better than me…."_

There was never a time that Eric could remember Jackie looking at him as anything more than Donna's boyfriend. This, in retrospect, kind of hurt, since Donna didn't turn out to be the best girlfriend! It seemed that "someone" like Eric could never be attractive to "someone" like a high school cheerleader.

Yes, he was more than mean to her, but most of the time he was just kidding ( _yeah right!)_ except weeks ago it was said in the presence of a cursed voodoo doll. He sighed. Now he did need to see the shaman and give up the doll before anything else bad happened to his other friends!

T7S

Jackie/Belle unlocked her door to find Pawn waiting anxiously for her return. She picked up her black and white pooch and kissed the cold wet nose. "I needed to do something. I had questions and I'm getting closer to an answer. Next time you come with me okay?"

Pawn wagged his little puppy tail and barked. She set the dog on the floor and headed for a hot shower. Who could she talk to about this? Or more important – who could she trust? If she went to see a doctor about memory loss they might just stick her in a crazy house and she'd never learn who she was. But if she was running away from an ex-husband like Tabby thought, she was doing good just hiding out under a blonde wig and trying to survive.

She needed a friend.

-o-

Eric couldn't go back to sleep. Part of him wondered who delivered the doll from hell and part of him was glad he didn't see "them" up close. Still, his nerves were on edge. It was like all his geekiness was coming out and it was hard to be cool anymore. Well, not that he was all that cool to begin with!

His folks didn't believe him about the voodoo doll. They weren't at the ceremony – his dad didn't drink the potion. Donna didn't want to discuss black magic; in fact she was too busy to discuss anything. There was a relationship that died on the vine! Hyde thought it was a crock and just wanted to see what kind of burn he could turn it into. It seemed like he didn't even care that Jackie was gone!

Kelso missed her – he did call to say that between the basement and Jackie being gone it was messing with his mojo and that was the one thing a Kelso prided himself on – his mojo.

That only left his new best friend.

Fez.

As Fez would say, "Aiiyy!"

T7S


	12. Devil in a Pink Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now for something completely unexpected….  
> T7S

T7S

Eric spent most of his Sunday avoiding black cats, the number 13, he didn't watch any TV channel that had a six in it and stayed away from every ladder in his dad's garage. He ate Lucky Charms for breakfast, lunch and dinner just to be on the safe side. Monday rolled around bright but chilly and Eric thought the horrible weekend just might have been a bad dream.

He had breakfast with his dad who seemed to be in an uncommonly good mood. That should have been Eric's first clue. KItty put a paper sack on the table, "Oh honey, I made a lunch for you. Put it in your backpack and you won't have to eat at that awful cafeteria."

"Thanks mom." He replied between bites of banana pancakes.

Kitty smiled. "Oh, honey, please take this bag to the trash when you go to your car? It's some bad tuna that I found in the fridge." He nodded, looked at his watch and declared, "I gotta go! I'm late!"

Eric grabbed both bags, put one in his duffel, slipped into his jacket and hurried out the door. The Anderson's cat suddenly came flying out of nowhere and latched onto his pant leg. _The tuna!_ Eric tried shaking the black cat off his leg but the tiny sharp little claws had dug into the fabric.

Red looked out the door to see his son doing some kind of new fangled dance. Eric's hands were above his head, he was hopping in a circle and then a cat went flying off into the grass. _Kids_ ….Red turned to Kitty, "I'm taking Bob to the new auto center this morning."

"Okay honey. Some of the ladies from LOPP may stop by to discuss the Memorial Parade."

Red frowned, "But that's not for another couple of months."

"Well, Red…it is March and these things take time!"

He shook his head, "Well if you need an entertainment act, our son has invented one in the driveway!"

-o-

Eric's leg was killing him. Actually it was both. His kneecap was still sore from the eerie Saturday night drama and now the other leg had been clawed by a possessed puss. He clicked on the radio trying to find the weather report. His usual presets weren't working and he was getting static, just like his bedroom radio.

With one eye on traffic and the other on the radio, he pushed the FM dial and was treated to Cliff Richard's voice whispering, the words to the 1976 version of _Devil Woman_. "….. _I've had nothing but bad luck…Since the day I saw the cat at my door So I came into you sweet lady..."_ Eric quickly turned the radio off. He couldn't escape it and it seemed like evil was just surrounding him.

Crap!

T7S

The diner was busier than normal and Max liked it that way. Belle, his new waitress, was popular with the older students and faculty at St. Catherine's Academy. Diane, the more experienced waitress, had been training Belle and recommended that Max assign the girl her own set of tables.

Jackie/Belle was excited – this meant no more sharing tips with Diane. She was given the three booths near the front door and the tables in the corner. She had seven tables in her "station" which she was now responsible for. Almost giddy with excitement, she went about filling the sugar containers and making sure each table had ketchup and mustard ready. The napkin boxes were full and the floor swept and tidy. Her only thoughts were _"…bring on the customers!"_

The noon hour brought a full house and the orders flew through to the kitchen while the smells of hot onion rings and sizzling burgers filled the restaurant. Plates of hot meals were set on clean tables and the big gray containers were filled with dirty dishes just as efficiently. Towards the one o'clock hour, the lunch crowd was dwindling and Diane begged for a break.

"Belle, hon…could you take those two new customers for me? I've got a blister and I need a cigarette."

"Sure, not a problem!" Jackie/Belle was running on adrenaline and making money!

-o-

Eric heard the lunch bell and looked at the clock. Finally! He could take a break from grading papers. However, he was dismayed to find that he missed the first bell for the beginning of lunch and now students were returning to the library. Damn. Now he had to eat lunch in the car.

He gathered his papers and duffel and carried it to the parking lot. Once he opened the Vista Cruiser door, it stunk like dead fish. That should have been his second clue. He had thrown away his real lunch and brought his mom's trash to school! Eric thumped his hand against his forehead – and he was starving! Well, there was always Sam's across the street…he could grab a burger and eat it on the way back to the library!

The glass door swung open easily and Eric almost relished the smell of a cheeseburger on the grill. His stomach started to rumble reminding him of why he was there. He quickly grabbed the nearest table and a menu. Seconds later a waitress popped up smacking gum. "Can I take your order?"

He looked up to beg for a few seconds and looked back at the menu then a sledgehammer fell on his head – figuratively speaking or course! He looked back up at the smiling waitress. Her pretty blonde hair framed a heart shaped face, she wore classic glasses but damn, she looked just like Jackie! That should have been his third clue! Now he was seeing his dead friend in diners!

"Honey, do you want to order or not?"

He looked at the name tag and suddenly his throat was dry. Belle? She could be an exact twin for his long gone friend. She smiled at him and he felt this odd shiver of excitement run down his spine. "Uh…yeah…Can I start with a Coke?"

She scratched down his drink order onto her pad and tucked it in a huge pocket of her apron and gave him a brilliant smile. "Sure, I'll get your drink and you figure out what you want to eat."

Meanwhile, Eric heard the cook shout for _Belle_ to pick up order 708. He leaned sideways and looked at those sexy legs that looked perfect under that pink waitress uniform. White tennis shoes just made the toned calves a bonus. She was friendly and sassy…nah….couldn't be! The Jackie he knew would never _be_ a waitress. She would be complaining _about_ a waitress.

This was just one of those weird voodoo doll coincidences which would be cleared up at tomorrow's sweat lodge appointment with the Shaman. Before he knew it, Belle was right back at his table with a large Coke in a chilled glass. "Decide what you want?"

His heart was pounding. "Wha…what's the special?"

She smiled at him again with that dazzling smile. "Well the Special is meatloaf…" she leaned forward like she was going to whisper, "…but I would recommend the turkey club."

God, he was charmed! "Yeah…club me. I mean turkey please." She wrote down his order, "Would you like fries or onion rings with that?"

"Fr-fries please." He stammered. Belle smiled and tucked her pencil in her pocket. "It'll just be a few minutes."

Eric couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. _Did Donna's hips ever sway like that?_ The waitress attended to some other restaurant patrons in the same manner she did Eric, but he wanted to feel like it was more special than it really was.

He was still daydreaming when the whiff of hot French fries woke him up. The platter was pushed on the table and his check was ripped off the tablet and set under the salt shaker. "Just pay at the register when you're done." She turned to go and Eric quickly said, "Belle."

She turned around at the name, "Did I mess up your order?"

"No. It's good…I was just wondering how long you've been working here. I've never seen you before."

Diane had just come off her break and swooped in, "Hey sweetie, go take your break." She turned to Eric, "Belle's been with us for a few weeks. You must not have been in recently."

Eric looked at the older wiser woman and knew what she was thinking. She was figuring that he was going to hit on the new girl. The defensive posture Diane adopted told him that much. Quickly, he said, "I guess it has been quite a while. I missed the food." He bit into a French fry and smile, "Yummy."

She nodded her head. "Okay…if you need anything else, call me. My name is Diane." She made sure her point got across as Eric nodded and started eating in earnest. How foolish was it for him to think that 1, Jackie was a waitress AND blonde and 2, that he could ever attract someone as lovely as Belle?

This was just one day of weird events overlapping and coinciding and he wondered if he'd see a comet crash into the water tower. That would probably be the frosting on the cake!

The devil sent him a message wrapped in a pink dress and then mocked him.

Eric Forman felt like an idiot.

T7S


	13. Flesh Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everyone is a believer….but maybe they should consider the possibilities….  
> T7S

Jackie/Belle pushed off the brick wall and threw her plastic cup in the trash. It would be nice if Max had a table or _something_ in the alley besides the garbage can! The weather was getting warmer and pretty soon her little yard would have flowers…if Pawn didn't stop digging! She smiled as she thought about her last customer…was he checking her out? He had the nicest green eyes and such an honest face. He was probably married. Guys like that had wives already and a couple of kids. If he ever came back, she'd have to ask him if he had a brother! But then again, he might be one of the bad guys!

Still, she didn't get a bad vibe from him. He seemed awkward and shy….maybe he was the parent of a student at the school. Jackie/Belle shrugged and tied on her apron and got ready to finish the rest of her shift.

Pawn was barking excitedly and scratching at the front door when she walked up to let herself in. This had to be her best day yet – her purse felt heavier than usual and she didn't want to count her tips in front of Diane or Tammy. Instead, she let them spill out on the scratched coffee table. Eleven dollars, 70 cents and a Canadian penny. God, if her tips were this good, she could afford a TV in a couple of weeks!

She felt like dancing – life was getting interesting again!

T7S

Fez met Eric at the water tower. Eric figured if a comet was going to hit Point Place, it might as well take him out at the same time! Fez brought him a beer and they looked out over the city saying nothing for a while. Then Fez spoke first. "My shrine at the salon tipped over."

Eric looked at Fez, "I don't know what that means."

Fez shrugged. "It could be many things. Ju-ju could be running crazy through town and my shrine to Jackie couldn't contain it. Maybe Point Place had an earthquake? Or...the devil is coming."

Eric almost laughed. "I don't think we had an earthquake. That would've been on the news. But the devil coming? I think I can prove that."

Fez looked skeptical. "How could you prove that?"

Eric sighed, he hated reliving Saturday night/morning, but Fez would be the only person that understood. "I woke up out of a sound sleep at three in the morning. I don't know what or why this woke me up. I walked to the window and looked out and Fez, I swear, I saw a ghost. Lightning lit up the sky and the ghost disappeared but left me this." Eric pulled the voodoo doll from his pocket and Fez screamed but in his haste he scurried, losing his balance, then fell against the rusting bars and tumbled off the water tower.

"Oh crap." Eric scrambled to his feet. "Fez!" He shouted, "Are you okay?"

"ERIC!" Fez shouted back. "I hate you!" There was a whimper and a soft, "I need candy."

T7S

Kitty tucked end of the ace bandage around Fez's elbow. "Now aren't you boys a little too old to be falling off the water tower? I thought Michael Kelso was the only one that did this on a frequent basis….ahahahaha." She laughed and pulled the thermometer out of Fez's mouth.

"No fever, a couple of bruises and a slight sprain. You'll be alright honey; I'll make brownies while you hold that ice pack on your noggin."

Eric sat down across from his friend who was glaring at him. "It's in my car."

"Oh great, now you've cursed your car. I hope you get three flat tires tomorrow!" Fez grumbled.

Eric thought about it and said, "Shit!" He ran outside and Fez heard some noises and quickly Eric returned, out of breath but looking much more relieved. "I put it in a can in the garage."

"Oh! So Mr. Red can go outside and harm himself! You are an id-i-ot!"

Eric slapped his forehead and ran outside again. Fez smiled as Kitty brought him a glass of milk. "Where did Eric go?"

"Oh Miss Kitty, Eric's putting something away. He'll be right back."

"Oh. Okay. The brownies are cooking and when that melts, holler for me. Donahue is interviewing Liz Taylor and I want to watch it." Kitty removed her apron and pushed through the kitchen doors and into the living room. Eric ran back into the kitchen. "I buried it in a hole far away from the house."

"Much better. Now, tell me the rest of your story." Fez said rubbing his sore elbow. Eric looked around to make sure his mom wasn't nearby. "Anyways, I was attacked by a black cat this morning."

Fez frowned. "No way. Prove it."

Eric rolled his eyes and dropped his pants so Fez could see the badly scraped knee and the gouges from the cat. It was unfortunate that Red wanted a beer at that moment. "Eric…what the hell? Wait, I don't think I want to know and if that's some weird thing you brought from Africa….take it back." Red grabbed his beer and went back through the swinging doors with the word _dumbass_ left hanging in the air.

Fez was laughing as his friend quickly pulled his pants back on. "Oh Eric. You are so funny. Okay, you were injured by the spirit of the devil. Go on."

Eric told Fez about the weird radio static he'd been getting which was followed by the eerie rock songs which Fez agreed was not a good sign.

"Then I think I saw Jackie's alter ego. A twin, I guess."

Fez's eyes bugged out. "A doppelganger? Wow...this is scary Eric! Describe her."

"Well, she's a waitress near my job. She has short blonde hair, glasses, very sweet and she didn't even recognize me. I think I have a crush on her."

Fez gasped, "She's the complete opposite of our Jackie. Dark hair….beautiful eyes…bitchy. Oh how I miss her."

"What does this mean?" Eric asked.

"The Ju-ju has manifested itself into a flesh basket. That waitress is bad luck. You need to stay away from her until after the sweat lodge. When you are clean and blessed, maybe the spirit will leave her body."

"But, she's been working there for a few weeks. Why hadn't I seen her before?"

"You said you just got the voodoo doll back...yes?"

"Crap. You're right. I'm screwed and attracted to a flesh basket."

Fez smirked. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Eric sighed. "Yes Fez...Of course."

T7S

The house seemed so empty and Jackie/Belle was done reading all the magazines so she turned to her pup. "Let's go for a ride. I want to see that house in daylight."

Unfortunately, the sun was setting early and Jackie/Belle was getting street names mixed up. She knew how to get there the night of her dream, but now that she was wide awake it was like the house was almost out on the peripherals of her memory.

The big engine of her Nova rumbled down the street and some things were starting to look familiar. She turned on her headlights and looked at the big two story houses. Yes! She was on the right street. Two more houses and there it was. The house she recognized. She knew this house. Wait...what was that? There were people in the driveway! She wasn't ready to see the people yet. Pawn started barking and howled out the window when she tugged his leg. When her dog was safely back in the car, she laid rubber on the asphalt in her haste to go home. She wasn't ready yet. She just wasn't ready to ask those questions.

Fez and Eric looked up at the rumbling noise and when the large black car stopped in front of the driveway shaking the ground, a hound from hell starting barking. Fez got goose bumps and Eric could feel the blood rush from his head. It was a woman driving and although he didn't see her face, he knew it was the ghost! And she brought her demon dog with her!

The car skidded on the road as it roared off and Fez ran to the street. In the soft light of the street lamps, he could see proof that the devil had been in Point Place. "Oh please let me get home safely." He prayed aloud.

Eric could only say, "Mommy!"

T7S


	14. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: …..it's all about what you believe can come true….  
> T7S

T7S

Eric wrapped the voodoo doll in a garbage bag, stuck it in a cigar box he found in the attic, wrapped the box in a tarp and put the tarp into the wheel well of his car. That was the only way Fez would even get in the Vista Cruiser. Both men determined that the Shaman was the only person who could dispose of the cursed doll.

They drove to the small building that was in the middle of a muddy field just outside of Point Place. Eric was careful to park beside the building instead of in front of it to avoid Fez's idea of being _confrontational_ to the soul saver. Fez walked in front of Eric because he didn't want to be _downwind_ of the voodoo doll's Ju-ju. The hay strewn walkway was fresh and the bell still tinkled over the door.

The head-dressed woman cast the evil eye at Eric again. "You are bringing bad karma into my building? Put your wickedness into the cleansing jar." Eric promptly dumped the doll and his $100 into the blue water. Both men went to sit in the purification chairs.

She looked back, "I'll tell Shaman Sanji that you are here for the curse removal. Do you have your pouch with you?"

Eric had gotten so used to having it on his body that he forgot he was wearing it! "Yes, I do."

"Put it in the cleansing jar."

Fez sighed happily, "I feel better already. The Ju-ju is drowning in the water and we will finally be free of the bad magic and Jackie will no longer haunt you."

The chimes alerted the men to the return of the receptionist. "Follow me and prepare to remove your shoes." Fez and Eric washed their hands in the cleansing sink and were escorted to a small bathroom. Two robes were handed to them with the instructions to only keep on their boxers.

Eric stepped out and found a door leading to the outside was propped open and a hay strewn path was leading to a small Coleman tent. He looked at Fez, "This is a $100 sweat lodge?" Fez shrugged and walked barefoot through the hay and Eric had to run, his white robe flapping as he did.

Shaman Sanji was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his hands above a Hibachi. "Are we making kabobs or something?" Eric joked feebly.

Fez glared at his friend, "No. It's cleansing fire. Sit down."

The Shaman held up his hands palms out and then finally opened his eyes. "We are going to perform the ceremony of _Tamascal –_ it is for a global purification of the emotional, social and physical self. I will put myself in a modified state of consciousness and you may or may not talk with the deceased…it is entirely up to you."

Shaman Sanji held up a long hollowed tube and sprinkled a mixture of herbs and powder and lit the end on fire. Within seconds, Eric had a good idea of just how the Shaman was going to enter the _modified state of consciousness_! "Hey Shaman…wanna pass the peace pipe?"

Within minutes the tent was smoking literally and figuratively. Sanji sprinkled water over the hot coals and started chanting while Eric and Fez enjoyed the fine buzz in their heads. Sanji was rocking back and forth slowly chanting the same thing over and over. " _Red sy siel uit die bose. Reinig hierdie man_." Fez and Eric started rocking and repeating, " _Reinig hierdie man_." The marijuana laced herbs Eric inhaled started producing something he would always refer to as "sweat lodge visions."

The images didn't seem to make any sense to him, but the feelings were real and for a moment, Eric felt like he was Jackie. He could see himself mocking her and taunting her with the voodoo doll and yet he still felt the embarrassment she must have felt. He was mean and cruel and why she didn't take off her shoe and knock him in the head was a mystery… Strangely enough, the feeling of humiliation was the worst of it. He felt lost and alone. Those big eyes of hers haunted him.

" _Red sy siel uit die bose. Reinig hierdie man_ " Sanji chanted. "Save his soul from evil. Cleanse this man." Steam filled the air and Eric could feel perspiration trickling down his back. " _Spaar hom_." The friends repeated. Sanji whispered softly, "Save him."

Hours later, Fez and Eric woke up to find they were lying in the tent, their clothes folded neatly and their shoes just outside the canvas door. Fez looked at his friend, "I think I'm hungry."

Eric laughed. He did feel clean and refreshed. He felt like a new man. "I think we should buy some of that peace pipe for the basement!"

T7S

The next day, Eric timed his lunch hour so he could go to Sam's and get a better look at Fez's "flesh basket". If the sweat lodge experience worked, then there would be no blonde beauty to wait on his table! Or so he hoped. The Shaman should have righted all the wrongs and everything ought to be back to normal.

He pushed through the door and there she was. Slightly leaning over a booth table, pink uniform riding up those strong thighs…Eric swallowed hard. Almost as if she knew he was looking she turned her head and blinded him with that smile. The devil was still here but Eric was determined to dance with her. He quickly grabbed a table and started reading the menu hoping _Belle_ would come over quickly.

From the corner of his eye he saw the hem of the pink uniform approach his table. "What do you want to order honey?"

That wasn't Belle! It was the other waitress…Diane. He looked up and she smirked, "If you were trying to get my partner to wait on you dear, then you need to sit in her section, which you can see is full up. What do you want to order?"

Eric tried to not let his disappointment show. "Cheeseburger and a Coke."

Diane smiled, "Sure honey, I'll be right back."

Damn! Belle was busy and how was he supposed to get a seat in a standing room only section of the diner? Instead, he sat back and watched as she fluttered like a graceful hummingbird darting between tables bringing food and taking orders. She was popular – he noticed several colleagues laughing and joking as they ate but also watching the beautiful waitress.

"Hey Turkey Club. How are you today?" Belle asked.

Eric was so startled he jumped. "Good. You?"

She smiled, "Busy. You should come earlier next time and sit over there." She pretended to whisper, "The service is better…just don't tell Diane." A small charming giggle and she was whisking away a tray full of fries and burgers.

Eric made a mental note to be at the diner a lot earlier tomorrow! Flesh basket indeed!

T7S

By the end of the week, Eric was becoming a regular customer and he looked forward to those tiny snippets of conversation he had with Belle. He knew she was being "waitress polite" but he loved the sound of her laugh and her vivaciousness. If she was Jackie's twin, he wished he had paid more attention to this side of his old friend that he always ignored in favor of making Donna happy.

By Friday, he was enjoying the baked potato soup when Belle sat down across from him in the booth. He was so startled he dropped his spoon. "Hey." She said.

His eyes must have looked huge. "Hey yourself."

"Do you work at the school?"

God, she was beautiful. Why didn't he ever notice this before? If only Belle's hair was that shiny brunette color….Belle touched his hand. "I asked if you work at the school."

He shook the cobwebs from his brain, "Yes, although not officially."

"What do you do?" Her head tilted and her eyes sparkled behind her lenses. _Men don't make passes at girls who wear glasses_ ….what a lie that old adage was! She was talking again – oops!

"Oh, I'm a Tutor." Eric confessed.

"So…you work in the music department?" she queried.

"What? No." _Music department?_ He was not musically inclined at all!

"Well you said you toot. I was wondering what you tooted."

Eric laughed and suddenly felt bashful. "I'm a tutor – I help the kids with classes that they are failing."

"Oh…you're like a coach." She exclaimed. "I thought you might have been one of the faculty…because you're too old to be a student."

Eric relaxed and smiled. "I hope that's a good thing."

She nodded, "Well, yes because I would hate to flirt with someone that I should be babysitting!"

He swallowed hard. "You're flirting with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "See? I'm not even good at that! I have to work on my flirting muscle thank you very much!"

Eric quickly said, "No – you did great! I totally knew you were flirting…I'm just…preoccupied."

She put her chin in the palm of her hand. "I need to know something."

"Know what, Belle?"

"How this is going to end. I have you pegged as a married man with kids."

Eric almost choked. "I wish! Are you still flirting with me?"

She grinned, "Maybe. Keep coming around and maybe we'll have dinner sometime."

Why did his heart start banging against his chest like this? Was it the soft pink lipstick? He loved watching her mouth when she spoke and dammit he was so….so intoxicated by her. She was addictive and if Jackie was like this in person it's no wonder Kelso and Hyde were attracted.

"I think I'd like that." He smiled.

She clapped her hands together. "Good, because I have to go back to work and you need to pay your bill." Eric never saw her slid the check under the salt shaker. It was like _magic_.

T7S


	15. It's Been a Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … hoping for a miracle they don't know is already happening….  
> T7S

T7S

Jackie/Belle sat in her living room watching The Love Boat reruns on her brand new (second hand) color television. Pawn was lying on the sofa with his head in her lap. She remembered the names of the whole Love Boat crew, just nothing about her own personal life or history. What weird freaky kind of amnesia was this? Like Tabitha had said, some things were coming back to her – like the location of The House. The faceless dreams were becoming more vivid but still didn't make a lot of sense.

She sighed, was she being foolish for flirting with Turkey Club? He had the nicest green eyes and sandy brown hair. He seemed so shy and unsure of himself most times it was endearing. How would someone like him be interested in someone like her?

If only.

-o-

Kitty smiled. "It's so nice to finally have a family meal together. I thought we were all falling apart ahahahaha, isn't that silly?" She spooned some thick beef stew into Hyde's bowl while he grabbed a handful of crackers. Eric sat down, "Yeah, it's been a while."

Red looked up from his evening paper. "Boys, I need the garage cleaned out later. I'm having a garage sale next weekend. I'm getting rid of some stuff that's just taking up space."

"Like Eric?" Hyde quipped.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly ever home so it's not me you dreamer."

Kitty sat down, "Steven how is Miss Liz these days? You two seemed awfully snuggly lately."

He shrugged. "Don't know – we broke up. I'm not interested in relationships these days."

Eric thought back to his lunch date. Belle was pretty much the only thing on his mind these days and he barely knew her! _What would she look like without the glasses?_

"Eric, I'm talking to you."

He looked up and Red was frowning. "Are you coming with us on Sunday or not?"

Eric frowned, "What's Sunday?"

Red rolled his eyes and Kitty sighed. "They're dragging the river. The ice is almost thawed. We thought you'd want to come with us and Bob to the accident site."

Eric was very aware of Hyde looking for his reaction and frankly, Eric didn't give a damn what his adopted brother thought anymore. "Yeah, I want to go. I feel responsible for the accident and if Jackie's down there…well, I need to be there."

"I'm glad to see you acting like a conscientious adult son. It took you long enough."

"Now Red, it's been hard on all of us. Hasn't it STEVEN?" Kitty said pointedly.

Hyde sat up, "Yes. Yes it has Mrs. Forman. It just hasn't been the same since Jackie left… all because of Eric's voodoo doll." He smirked so Eric could see it.

Red slapped the table with his newspaper, "I told both of you – no more of that damn voodoo hoodoo nonsense! Steven, you are coming along too and no arguments."

Hyde had that "Thanks a lot Forman" expression on his face. Eric just ignored him and went back to thinking about what he would order on Monday. She always had a smile…how would someone like Belle be interested in someone like him?

If only.

T7S

Sunday loomed bright and pretty for the last week of March. Spring was showing her colors and the weather was warm. Pawn was growing out of the puppy stage and into the awkward stage where he was all legs and no grace. His big doggy feet often tripped him and his digging was starting to drive Jackie/Belle crazy.

"Let's go for a ride!" She stood up and Pawn ran around in a circle barking excitedly. When she picked up the car keys, he ran for the door slipping and crashing into the wood panel. "You goon….sit while I get your leash." He looked up at her with his big puppy eyes – one of them an off color of blue and she kissed his head. "I love you too."

The ride to Tabitha's was nice. She rolled down all the windows and Pawn hung his furry head out while he bit at the wind, his lips flapping with the breeze. She was almost at the Paddock Lake turn off when she slowed. There was a TV Station van, several cars and a group of people standing on the edge of the road. A couple of fire trucks were parked beside police cars.

What was going on? _Wait, was that Turkey Club?_ Jackie/Belle thought she recognized some of the people in the crowd, but cars behind her were honking.

Eric looked up at the rumbling auto and nudged Fez. It was the devil dog! The driver looked familiar but they couldn't tell who it was. The honking continued until the black Nova drove off. Fez shivered. "Maybe it didn't work."

Eric shrugged. "I think the devil has put a spell on me – I'm infatuated with your flesh basket!" Red coughed to get their attention. "The firemen have reached the bottom of the ravine." Both boys stepped towards the guard rail where Hyde was chatting with a reporter.

For over an hour, the firemen and a couple of police officers drug hand held nets attached to long poles and poked in the slow moving river. Each time the poles hit something they would radio up the information. As the hours passed they had found a rubber boot, a bicycle tire, a bottle of Budweiser and a child's doll that was missing its left arm and right eye.

The news van packed up their gear since no corpse had been found – nothing to report. Officer Deshona stepped over to Red and Kitty. "Well, as they say, no news is good news."

Red looked defeated. "This only means that she could be farther down the river than you originally thought."

Deshona looked contrite. "Yes sir. We have nothing concrete to build on. We'll just have to keep this open as a missing persons file. Maybe later someone will stumble across the body…sorry, Miss Burkhart…and we can deal with that later."

Kitty tried not to cry but she had really hoped there was some news she could send to Jack Burkhart. She wanted to put this terrible ordeal behind her so they could move on with their lives. Red put an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed quietly. Red sighed. His favored "kid" really was gone. That was reality and now they had to move on.

Red Forman missed the tiny brunette.

-o-

Missus Ed and her little progeny were running laps around the old broken rodeo ring. Lucky and Bucky quacked noisily as Jackie/Belle pulled her car around the back of the clinic. Tabitha looked up from her laundry basket and smiled. "Belle! How are you darling?" She dropped the wet sheet and the clothespins and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm good. I'm starting to remember – a little. Most of it is in my dreams but like you said, it'll take some time."

"Come in the kitchen, I made lemonade." Tabitha watched as Pawn and Grunt reunited happily rolling over each other and biting playfully at their scruffs. "How's Max these days?"

Jackie/Belle sat down and looked around the room. It seemed like months ago since she woke up with amnesia but it wasn't really that long ago. Tiny grunted and shuffled over to smell the visitor's feet. She snorted in approval as Jackie/Belle gave her a slice of lemon before she waddled off.

"Max is good. I have my own tables now and a library card. I'm going for my driver's license next Wednesday."

"Remember to ask for Trent Baxter and tell him you're my granddaughter and we lost your birth certificate. The man's as old as dirt and will believe anything you say."

Jackie/Belle laughed. "I met someone." She said almost shyly.

Tabitha's radar picked up the unsaid. "Is he nice?"

She nodded. "I don't really know his name, I just met him but he works at the school and he has the nicest green eyes. I feel like I can trust him."

"Belle…you have to be careful. Ask around; see if Max knows anything about him…you don't want to have the wrong people finding you."

"I know. I know. But I just have a good feeling about this guy…" Jackie/Belle nearly sighed. Maybe he could stay at the diner after work one day and they could just talk about more than the weather….she'd have to ask him because he was shy. She smiled. In her gut, she knew he was a really great guy and maybe in her life before, she knew someone like him. Maybe that was her destiny!

She would ask him. The worst that could happen would be he said no. But he could also say yes.

She had a good feeling about this.

Turkey Club, look out!

T7S


	16. Afraid of Screwing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….a revelation of sorts….can Eric take it?  
> T7S

T7S

Max had warned his staff that this would be the last busy week for a while – Spring Break was upon them and if anyone needed time off, this was the week to change their schedule. Jackie/Belle raised her hand and scored a Wednesday off in exchange for working a Saturday. She was going to get her license and officially _Be Somebod_ y for a change - Belle Morgan, Point Place resident.

While across the street, Eric was lamenting how he could keep going to the diner for lunch when school was going to be out. Donna was supposed to come down and stay with Bob but that held no appeal for the young Forman. Maybe, he could get Miss Belle… _why didn't he know her last name_ ….to go on a date….well, he would find out today!

The diner was busy but not as rushed as usual. Eric took a seat in his favorite booth – the one that allowed him full view of the room. He felt a little like a stalker in that he was really there to watch Belle work – he hoped she didn't discover that little secret about him!

"Hey Toots. What are you having today?" she asked happily.

Eric looked up and grinned at the crazy nickname. "I think a B.L.T today."

Belle leaned her hip against the table. "Say Turkey Club, what are you doing Friday afternoon?"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling, "I give up. What am I doing?"

"Well, since I don't know your name, I thought maybe you could stop by here after work and we could have dinner together. Get to know each other. Or something like that."

Eric was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say. A beautiful woman was asking him out on a date! She suddenly sat on the edge of the booth. "I screwed it up didn't I? I knew I should have waited until later."

"No. No you did it perfectly." Eric touched her hand and it was shocking. It was like they both had static electricity and he could actually see the spark jump from his hand to hers. She rubbed the back of her hand, "Wow, I don't remember doing that before." Actually, she didn't remember anything like it ever.

Eric was amazed as well. "Okay…since we've established a date….dinner. What time do you want me here?"

"Oh, my shift ends at five and I want to go home and change so how about 6:30?"

"I'll be here." He still couldn't believe his luck. Her blonde hair swung against her cheeks. "I'll bring you the sandwich."

Eric felt like he had stars in his eyes. This was so unlike any date he'd ever been on with Donna. Wouldn't it be a kick in the head if one day they found Jackie and she met Belle? That would be something he'd like to see!

T7S

The week moved quickly; students were impatient for the upcoming holiday break and school was the last place they wanted to be. Eric was relieved when Friday rolled around and the half-day bell rang. He wanted to go home and change for his date. This was something he was looking forward to more than anything he ever remembered (well except for the second Star Wars movie!)

Kitty had to look twice. "Sweetie! You look so handsome. What's the occasion?"

Red looked up and noticed that his son had dressed rather nicely for a change. "What your mother said."

Eric pulled on the black corduroy jacket over his dark vest. "I have a date with a beautiful woman."

Kitty smiled, "That's nice dear, but you know Donna's coming home this weekend…right?"

"Mom, me and Donna….well, we're just better as friends. She was my high school sweetheart – I'm a man and I've met a woman that I really enjoy spending time with. I want to get to know her better this time."

Red lifted a brow. "This time? Did you know her before?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking – yes. This time I'm making sure I don't mess up. I'll be home later." He kissed his mom on the cheek and hurried out the door. Red looked at Kitty, "I really hope he doesn't screw it up."

She smiled, "I think he means it this time."

-o-

Jackie/Belle looked through her meager wardrobe. She had one nice pair of jeans and a flowery print satin blouse. That would have to do although she was sure that in her former life she had a much better wardrobe. Slipping on a pair of ankle boots she looked in the mirror. Would Turkey Club freak out if she showed up without the wig and glasses? Probably. Maybe after she got to know him, she could lose the façade and…well, what did she really want from this date anyways?

Pawn was watching her from his perch at the foot of the bed. "What do you think of this boy?" He lifted his furry brow and scratched at the air. "I know, I don't think the old me would have worn something like this but if the date bombs….there's always that cute professor who likes the apple brown betty!"

-o-

Eric pulled into the parking lot when a bad case of nerves jumbled his stomach. Except for Donna and a couple of girls during their on again/off again relationship (mostly off again) he hadn't officially dated. This was like being a virgin again and just as embarrassing. Belle asked him before he could as her! But then he liked her boldness in a weird kind of way. _Did he always like women telling him what to do?_ What would Sigmund Freud have to say about that! He pushed on the glass doors and saw Belle's blond hair sitting at a booth in the farthest table in the diner. Good – privacy!

She looked up just in time to see Turkey Club walk through the door and catch her eye. She smiled. He smiled back. She felt so elementary school at that moment. Should she kiss him or sock him in the shoulder? Instead, she sat at the booth table with her hands in her lap.

"I'm glad you came."

"Well, I'm glad you did too." Eric loved the street clothes. He had always seen her in the pink uniform and the dramatic aqua blouse just suited her. _Please take off the glasses._ "May I sit?"

"Please." She replied. He looked so tall and handsome dressed in black and gray. She watched as he sat down and tried to get comfortable. She smiled ruefully, "This is a little awkward isn't it?"

"Honestly? Yes, but I'm glad I'm here…so, let's get the formal stuff out of the way. My name is Eric and I am a tutor who doesn't toot."

She laughed, "My name is Belle Morgan and I'm a waitress." They shook hands in a civil fashion but Eric noticed that the spark was still there. "Max is treating tonight. Anything off the menu you want to order…."

Eric grinned, "So, this date is kind of chaperoned?"

She shrugged slightly. "A little. He's friends with my grandmother and looks out for me."

"Oh…you have a grandmother?" Eric said politely.

Belle nodded, "She's a veterinarian out at Paddock Lakes. Have you ever been there?"

_Paddock Lakes sounded very familiar._ "I think when I was a kid my folks took me to some bizarre lady's zoo. It wasn't really a zoo but had a bunch of different animals. I think that was the first time I had seen a camel."

Belle clapped happily, "That's her! She takes care of sick and abandoned pets now but that's Tabby! Now we have something in common!"

They chatted politely through the dinner salad where Jackie/Belle learned more about Star Wars then she really needed to know and Eric discovered that some of his coworkers liked taking school supplies home with them. The conversation was bumpy because any personal question he asked Belle was brushed aside. How was he going to get to know this lovely woman if she didn't talk? She was the total opposite of her otherworld twin who never stopped talking.

"Belle." He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Can this polite conversation stop? I really like you and want to know more about you but…you have to give me a little something else besides talking about your grandmother."

She looked down into her lap. He was right. All this small talk would never lead to anything. Could she trust him? Tabitha warned her about the strangers who were looking for her – was Eric one of them? She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Eric, I have a confession."

She looked afraid. That was Eric's first thought. "Is this a murder confession? Do I need to get you a lawyer….or a priest?"

She laughed. "No…it's not like that. Come sit with me."

Eric raised a questioning brow but moved around the table to sit beside her in the booth. She held his hand like he was going to bolt from the table at any moment. "The reason I can't answer your questions is that I don't know the answers."

He still didn't understand. Belle took off her glasses. "I don't know who I am."

She pulled off the wig and her long flowing brunette locks settled around her shoulders. Eric knew his eyes bugged out but he tried not to freak. She continued, "My real name isn't Belle…I don't remember what it used to be."

His heart was beating 800 times a minute and he thought this had to be some of Fez's Ju-ju working. This was _Jackie Burkhart_ sitting with him in the booth _holding his hand_. She was back from the dead and this apparition was real.

"Eric! I'm talking to you." _Now that sounded familiar!_

He blinked and her face came swimming back into focus. He still felt faint but tried to quell the butterflies that played havoc in his stomach. "You're not Belle Morgan?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'd like to be…in fact I'd like to be anybody. Just be a normal somebody that has memories."

His throat was dry. "Wha…what happened to yours?"

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes. "I think I was in a car accident. Tabitha found me lying at the side of the road and sewed me back up. See this little scar here?" She pointed to a faint mark at the side of her cheek. "She does good work. Tabby says I have temporary amnesia and that my memories will come back…they just haven't."

So maybe…just maybe, this WAS the real Jackie! She wasn't dead and she wasn't haunting him! He almost barked out a laugh, relief flooding through his tense body. She didn't recognize him. Wait, this was Jackie without all the pretense and shallowness he wasn't fond of. This was the basic Jackie Burkhart and he liked her! Wasn't that a kick in the head? He never killed her. She was alive!

"Amnesia?"

She nodded. "I guess I took a big blow to the head and woke up days later with no memory."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Eric asked cautiously. Jackie shrugged. "Tabby said it looked like I was running away. Like maybe I had an ex-boyfriend or husband chasing me. Why else would I be driving in a snowstorm? I just don't remember and if I go to the police and they tell the person who is looking for me….it might be better that I don't remember."

"Why the disguise?"

"Same reason. I picked the total opposite of what I look like so they can't find me."

"Jack….er, Belle….what if you have friends that miss you and want to know that you're okay?" Eric asked gently.

She shrugged. "The only friends I have are Tabby and my dog. Maybe you if I haven't screwed that up."

Eric smiled and gave her a small but cautious hug. "No you haven't and you know what? Maybe I can help you work on your memory." She looked hopeful. He continued, "I've lived in Point Place my whole life and I bet I can help you." _More than you know!_ He wished he could just tell her that she was Jackie Burkhart and he was really her friend…but then she might remember the voodoo doll session and run off again. No, he needed to learn more about amnesia.

He wanted to really get to know this Belle version of Jackie – at least before she remembered on her own and then hated him for it.

T7S


	17. Retro Kind of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….poor Eric just keeps plodding along….maybe he'll catch a break!  
> T7S

T7S

Eric thanked Jackie for the dinner and they parted amicably. She was shy after spilling her guts like that but he admired her moxie. To her, he was a total stranger and she was trusting him. Who trusted Eric Forman anymore these days? The chaste goodnight kiss at the diner door under the watchful eye of Max was sweet and he really missed sweetness. It had been a long time since anyone but his mom kissed his cheek and dammit, he liked Belle or Jackie or whoever the hell she was.

Luckily for Eric, his mother was still up when he came home. She looked up from the sudsy sink. "Hello dear. How was your date? Oh! Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

Eric wiped his face with his thumb and found a light smear of pink. Hey, it was a real kiss! "It was nice mom. Can I ask you a medical question?"

"Oh honey, the condoms are under the sink in the bathroom, you know that."

"Mom! No! But thanks for the reminder. I have a different kind of question."

Kitty wiped her hands dry on a dish towel. "Come sit at the table. You father is watching the game on Bob's new television. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Eric decided to keep Jackie's name out of the conversation. "Okay, I have this new friend…Belle."

"Your date." Kitty smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, my date. Well….she was in an accident and lost some of her memories. She was told she has amnesia. How does that work?"

Kitty put on her invisible nurses cap. "Well, there's retrograde amnesia. Sometimes a person can be involved in a traumatic event or injury and they lose certain parts of their memory."

"Like how much?"

Kitty looked pensive, "Well let's use Liberace as an example. He plays such wonderful piano music. If Liberace had retrograde amnesia, he might not remember he was a famous musician but he could still play the piano like one." Kitty smiled because she remembered the definition of the illness.

"So do the memories ever come back?" Eric asked.

"In time. There's no cure, but if the person sees something that jogs their memory, it helps them recover faster. Is Belle having headaches?"

"What? No. She's perfectly healthy." _Jackie just couldn't remember who she was or any of the friends that cared about her._

Kitty pressed. "Well honey, let her remember at her own pace. She might be embarrassed by what she remembers or afraid and that could be stressful. You don't want to overwhelm her."

"No, I definitely don't want that. Thanks mom, you explained a lot."

Kitty smiled. "So when do we get to meet the mysterious Belle?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I'm guessing pretty soon. I mean, I really like her and I just know that you will too."

T7S

Jackie/Belle laid in her bed and fretted. Was it the wrong time to tell Turkey Club….Eric… about her amnesia? What if he really wasn't the guy he pretended to be? He nearly jumped out of the booth when she took the wig off. Did he know her? No….on this side of town, no one knew who she was – not even Max.

Rolling over, she hugged her pillow. She just wanted a friend – someone to talk to that wasn't a coworker or Tabitha. Pawn had a limited vocabulary of "woof" and "arf" even if he was a dog, she still wanted someone near her own age to talk to, hang out with. She liked Eric. She liked the way he looked. The way he was so attentive…the way his hand felt when he touched hers…the funny way her heart beat when his eyes were looking at her.

Maybe if she went to sleep, she would dream about Eric instead of that nasty cave and the Stooges. Maybe she would find out who the lady with the cat was.

Maybe.

-o-

Eric was in bed across town debating on whether to share his revelation with Fez. After some serious pondering, Eric decided Fez would probably want to exorcise the devil out of Belle/Jackie and consequently chase her away in complete terror. Or he would swim back to his homeland.

At some point Fez needed to know – after all, he had been Eric's only friend though this whole ordeal. Hyde blew off all his friends, Kelso was more concerned with saving his mojo and Donna was most likely seeing someone in Madison.

Actually, Eric liked having this little secret. Sure it was a powder keg that could blow up in his face but, he was living dangerously anyways. He would just be careful of lighting a fire in the near future! Maybe there was a way he could help Jackie get some of her good memories back and he could apologize for being an ass for the remaining ones. He had to try!

T7S

The diner was busy on Saturday and the tips were better. Jackie/Belle seriously thought about changing her shift. Her apron pockets were getting heavy and her feet were sore but she kept working. Last night was a terrible night for sleeping. _New dreams about running and motels and Chicago_. Did she ever go to Chicago? She didn't know if that was a true memory or something subliminal she picked up from listening to radio commercials!

A tap on her shoulder startled her from her train of thought. She turned around and smiled. "Eric! Hello!"

Eric grinned. "Hey. When's your shift over?"

"At five. I have a couple hours left. What's going on?"

"I made a scrap book of some of Point Place's prominent citizens and wanted to see if anybody jumped out at you." She set down her bucket of dirty dishes and replied, "That's actually very clever. You know people that I don't know and Tabby doesn't live here….yeah, wait for me and we can go to my house."

"Are you sure you don't want Max to chaperone?" Eric teased.

She scrunched her nose. "I'm not entirely sure that you're not a bad guy but I have a dog….if you try anything."

"Okay, I've been warned. How about I get something to eat and kill a few hours?" He grabbed a menu and sat in the booth. She smiled, "I think that would be okay. Coke?"

"Please." He watched her walk away and thought she looked so much better without the wig and glasses. The amnesia made her cautious – his mom's explanation helped a lot. If he could keep her trusting him, this might work out okay. But what would happen to his burgeoning crush on her when she remembered Kelso and Hyde?

He'd just have to wait for that fork in the road when it happened.

-o-

Belle went to the register to get her paycheck which Diane handed over with a smile. "Is this guy bothering you?" She teased.

Belle looked at Eric's nice green eyes. "No. He's a good guy. We're just going to talk. I'll see you on Monday!" She pocketed her check and followed Eric out the door. He walked towards the Vista Cruiser and turned around. Jackie had stopped in her tracks and the color drained from her face. She was as white as a sheet.

"Jack….Belle! Are you okay?" Within seconds he was at her side.

She pointed towards his car. "That!" She turned and felt like she was going to vomit. Her legs were shaky and she had to sit down at one of the umbrella covered tables. "That car. It…I can't explain…but it scares me."

Eric didn't want to make light of her fear but needed her to get past this. "My car? My dad gave me that old clunker. Does it remind you of something?"

She nodded. "The Three Stooges and Shemp – I know it had something to do with my accident."

Eric swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this one? "Belle…this is an old car and I'm sure there are lots on the road just like it." _Liar_! "Maybe it's the colors? The shape. It's just a piece of junk until I can afford to buy a new one. Would you like to sit in it?"

"No!" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He was losing her. The chance to help her was slipping through his fingers. "Wait, tell you what. Why don't you take me in your car and we'll leave the Vista Cruiser here."

"Vista Cruiser." She said the words and they felt familiar on her tongue. _ToddRundgren_. That was familiar although she couldn't remember why and why Mr. Rundgren had something to do with a Vista Cruiser. Eric was looking at her expectantly.

"Okay. I don't want to go near your car so we'll take mine." She offered an olive branch and he took it. "My car is that black Nova in the corner."

Eric saw the car and got chills. It looked exactly like the devils car he saw at the end of his driveway. Were the hounds of hell still nipping at his heels?

T7S

**A/N:** _Note - the author is not an expert in retrograde amnesia - no medical license but I did take a first aid training course!_


	18. Memories…Light the Corners of My Mind...♫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….Eric makes some headway….but is it a good thing?  
> T7S

T7S

Jackie lived in a quaint little duplex at the end of Point Place which was not exactly the best part of town. The drive from the diner was quick and as soon as she parked in front of the house, the wig and glasses came off. Eric was amazed at the transformation. She seemed so much more comfortable and smiled freely. This was the Jackie he remembered without the snarky attitude and bite.

She led the way up the flagstone path and Eric heard an excitedly barking canine. "You weren't kidding about the dog."

She looked back over her shoulder. Okay, so Eric was cute…and funny, but she wasn't going to let him know that just yet. "Big dog." She said sternly but her eyes were laughing. She unlocked the door and Eric expected to get mauled by some Rottweiler, instead his hand was licked to death by a clumsy Australian Shepard puppy. Jackie laughed and threw her purse into a nearby chair and slipped out of her Nikes.

"Have a seat Eric, I need to feed the dog. He eats like a pig." _Like Tiny_. She almost laughed out loud.

Eric looked around the nearly barren house. There was nothing in it that screamed "Jackie". There were no unicorns or stuffed animals – instead there were vases of fresh cut flowers and a special chessboard. He walked over and looked at the chess pieces. Not a player himself, he still could appreciate the craftsmanship of the carved rook and knight.

"Do you play?" Jackie said coming from the kitchen.

He looked up, "No. I'm a checkers kind of guy myself. Do you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. My dog is named Pawn because he's the same black and white colors as the chessboard. I got that hoping that it might toggle my memory but it didn't. So…show me this scrap book."

She sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Eric sat down and was acutely aware of how wonderful she smelled. That little bit of vanilla mixed with honeysuckle shampoo – yum. He opened the quickly-made album to a picture of Point Place High School. Jackie didn't seem particularly impressed. The next page was a picture of the Point Place Veteran's Legion. In the background was a picture of Red Forman with his usual unsmiling face.

"Nothing." She said. Eric turned the page. There was a photo of all the city councilmen in a group picture. "Oh! That's Mayor Stamper." She said excitedly. "I remember him!" Jackie started clapping her hands. Encouraged, Eric turned the page which was a picture of the Point Place Mall. Her small fingers touched the page and she looked at his face and back at the picture.

"This reminds me of cheese."

Eric grinned. He couldn't yet tell her she was a cheese maiden and she had been dating Kelso – she had to get those memories on her own. He turned the next page which was Point Place Memorial Hospital. There was a staff picture and he made sure it included his mom.

Jackie bit her lip. "Can I see this?" She took the book from Eric's hands and poured over the faces in the picture. Then, she pointed to the picture of Kitty Forman. "Her. I've dreamt about this woman." She touched Kitty's plastic covered face while she was reminiscing. "She tried to teach me to cook. She liked me."

Eric nodded. "This is good, you're remembering stuff." From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black and white and suddenly a furry drooling puppy jumped on the couch and settled right between them. Jackie laughed, "Eric, meet Pawn."

Pawn turned his panting face up towards the stranger who petted him with a large hand. The dog liked the pressure of the hand stroking his fur. He leaned his body against Eric's thigh exposing his underbelly.

"You traitor." Jackie told her dog. "You don't just roll over for any guy you run across!"

Eric laughed and scratched the soft belly and the dog's tongue fell out of his mouth as he sighed.

"You've corrupted my pup." Jackie informed him. "Now you must bring dog treats whenever you come over."

_Whenever you come over?_ Eric's heart banged against his ribs. That was an open invitation! Back to the business at hand, Eric turned the page. It was a collage of pictures of the basement gang intermixed with celebrities and strangers. Jackie clapped again, "There's you!" She laughed, "Why did you stick yourself in there?"

He blushed slightly, "Just wanted to see if you recognized me. Do you know any of the other faces?"

Her finger brushed right past Kelso and she exclaimed," That's Donny Osmond!" Her nail touched on Hyde but stopped at Audrey Hepburn, "She's a movie star…and this is Sleeping Beauty." But Sleeping Beauty was pasted right next to Fez and she didn't recognize him.

"What about this woman?" Eric pointed at a picture of Donna. "Isn't she in the Mod Squad?"

"No silly, that's Peggy Lipton. I don't know who this girl is. Show me another page."

Eric sat back and pondered what was going on. She knew the movie stars and fairy tale characters….but she didn't know the guys or Donna yet recognized his mom. "Oh! Go back to the start of the book."

Eric flipped back to the beginning of the scrap book and she turned to the Veterans' page and touched Red Forman's face.. "This guy. He hugged me before. He pretends to be mad but he's not really. I remember the hugs."

"Looks like you did pretty good with this. Do you have any feelings about the people you recognized?"

She batted her eyes, "I wish I was Sleeping Beauty."

He laughed, "Why would you want to be a Disney character?"

"Because then I could wake up and remember everything. It's just so frustrating not knowing, you know?" No, he didn't but he could see that she was confused. His arm just naturally fell around her shoulders. "It takes time. I talked to my mom, she's a nurse, and she said retrograde amnesia does get better."

Jackie looked up. "You're mom's a nurse? Do you think she'll examine me? I couldn't go to a hospital because I don't know whose looking for me! Tabby said hospitals could be dangerous."

Eric weighed the pros and cons of exposing Jackie to the Forman house this early in the game….he replied, "Let me ask her. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

Jackie hugged him happily, "Oh thank you Eric! I would feel better if someone that wasn't a veterinarian examined me."

Maybe Eric hugged a little longer than he should have or maybe she hugged back tighter than normal but that little embrace turned into a little kiss that turned into Eric pulling her into his arms, his mouth pressed against hers and his hands winding into her silky dark hair. This little embrace turned into the best kiss he had ever had.

"Mmmm..." Jackie sighed. "Was I dreaming just now?" She tucked her face into his neck and Eric wrapped his arms around her back. It was so easy with Belle, she was sweet and kind and yet lurking in the background was Jackie Burkhart ready to rip off his balls when she found out it was his actions that indirectly caused her memory loss.

She pulled back and smiled. "I can make TV dinners and then take you back to your car."

"That sounds good." Eric agreed.

"Then we can play checkers in the meantime." She laughed. "I mean since neither one of us knows how to play chess…"

"Just be prepared to lose…." He had to smile when she blew him a kiss from the kitchen door. The dog crawled into his lap and opened his legs for a better belly rub. Eric scratched and that little left hind leg started kicking like he was running in place. All Eric had to do now was figure out how to get his mom and Jackie together without ruining what they had between them…which wasn't much - but Eric liked it so far.

Dinner was pleasant and the dog liked the burnt apple cobbler. Jackie had a small kitchen and as they ate, she described her time on Tabitha's zoo. Eric knew that the Jackie of old would have freaked out if she woke up next to a pig. That would have been something to see!

Jackie looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly nine. "When did it get so late? I need to take you back to the diner!" She exclaimed.

Eric didn't want the evening to end. He loved having all of Belle's…Jackie's attention. This blank slate of a Burkhart was such a loving person. It was sad that the environment she grew up with created such shallowness and made her bitter. But having seen Jackie now, he knew that with time, she would mellow and become such a great woman and he had the special privilege of being on the ground floor of the event.

She grabbed a jacket and being the gentleman he was, Eric helped her slip her arms into the sleeves. She flashed him a brilliant smiled. Clapping her hands, she said, "Pawn, let's go!"

The dog ran excitedly to the door and sat on his hind legs, drooling tongue panting with enthusiasm. Eric laughed as Pawn rose up and tried to jump in his arms but was too awkward. Instead, the dog followed outside and ran to the car. In the glow of the streetlights, the black Nova seemed familiar but Eric couldn't place where he seen it before.

The engine roared to life and Pawn jumped into Eric's lap and hung his head out the window. Within minutes they were in the parking lot of Sam's Diner. The dog was admonished to stay in the car but that didn't stop him from whining.

Eric watched Jackie's face as she regarded his Vista Cruiser. She was afraid of it and he couldn't figure out why. Instead, she turned her back to it and slipped her arms around his neck. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she brought his head down towards her for a spine melting kiss.

"Belle…what was that for?" he whispered in the dark. He couldn't help the slow smile that crept across his face. She looked up at his dark eyes, "Maybe I think you're kinda cute, but don't go getting a big ego okay? You are a terrible tipper. I'm a waitress, I know!" she laughed.

Belle was like everything he ever wanted a girlfriend to be: witty, charming, cute and had a great sense of humor. He knew that Jackie was hiding underneath that calm demeanor waiting…like a bomb ready to explode and he needed to find a way to defuse her. He didn't want to lose Belle and he wanted Jackie as his friend. Hell, he wanted both!

He kissed her good night one last time then watched as she walked back to her car. She turned and waved and he wondered how much longer the innocent Belle would still be so innocent. She was starting to remember.

It was only a matter of time.

T7S


	19. Nurse Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….Okay my Nancy Drew's…the clues are finally answered…good luck!  
> T7S

**_Happy 2021!!!!_ **

T7S

Jackie/Belle tossed and turned. The nightmare continued _. "That's my voodoo doll - It's made to ward off evil and protect me from the devil." Was that Eric's voice? She could see herself jumping off a small yellow sofa – where was she? Why was it dark? Who were the other people in the cave with her? She shouted for someone named Steven and he replied, "Jackie, I'm not your bitch anymore. If you can't play nice, get out of the basement." Who was Steven or for that matter who was Jackie?_

_The people in the cave were laughing. Some silly doll seemed to make them laugh and her shocked cries made it worse. She had to get out of there! She had to go – somewhere._

She woke up breathing hard and Pawn regarded her from his soft pillow. The dog yawned while she clasped her bedcovers to her chest. _Steven? Who is Steven and who is Jackie?_ Oh why didn't she ask Eric for his phone number! Worse, why didn't she ever ask him for his last name? Maybe she could call the school on Monday. Wait. He was going to talk to his mom, the nurse today….she would get his number then. It would be nice to have someone to call in the middle of the night.

-o-

"… _.and she's a girl!" His mother said in a scolding voice. Red wagged his finger in his face. "Of all your friends, she's the only tolerable one and you chased her away."_

_His mom leaned forward, "You made a girl cry Eric. A girl! Shame on you!"_

_His dad leaned forward, "She called to tell your sorry ass goodbye from Chicago. These are things friends do. Maybe she wasn't your friend, but she thought of you as one of hers." She thought of you as one of hers….he was Jackie's friend…._

_Then his dad got sarcastic. "So just trot downstairs to your real friends and see which one of them helps you out when you really need it." His only real friend turned out to be Fez._

Eric sat up in bed and looked around his room. His bedroom looked like his mom's sewing room and not a place where a 21 year old man should be sleeping. Who was he kidding? He'd never grow up like this! Hanging with a burnout that slept in a basement? ( _Thanks for the ba-con Hyde_ ) The next door neighbor girl who only liked him when he was weak and nearly effeminate? Then an accident prone buddy who got hurt 8 times out of 10 just for recreational purposes? This was his future?

NO!

For the first time in his young life, Eric could see the kind of life he wanted. A house with a dog and an adoring wife. Could Jackie be that kind of wife? Would she kill him first? Now he finally saw in her what all of his friends, sans Donna, saw - her innocence. Her trust. And he was "thisclose" to betraying that trust. He needed to tell her who he was and get the deceit out of the way so he could prove to Jackie Burkhart that Eric Forman was the guy for her. But how was he supposed to break the bad news without breaking both of their hearts?

-o-

Red had already finished his breakfast by the time Eric came downstairs. "Hello son. If you don't have any plans, I need help cleaning the garage."

"Sure dad." Eric replied as he poured a big glass of orange juice not realizing that both his parents looked at him as if he was an alien. "You did hear me right?" Red asked slowly.

Eric looked up. ''Yeah, you need help cleaning the garage."

Red looked at his wife who seemed nervous. "Who are you and what did you do with my son?"

"Ahahahaha….oh Eric. It's just so….not like _you_ , to volunteer to help your father."

Eric grinned. "What would you say if I told you I was turning a new leaf? I want to be a newer better Eric Forman."

Red peered at Eric's eyes. "Well, first I would say you were hopped up on dope, but you just got out of bed so….hell, Eric. When did you start becoming responsible?" Red shook his head and got up from the table and went outside.

Kitty came over to the table with a plate of waffles. "Don't mind your father. I think you shocked him."

"I think it's because of a certain young lady." Eric smiled.

Kitty sat down at the table. "You and Belle? When do we get to meet her?"

Eric sighed. If he couldn't trust his mother, who could he trust? He had to get this taken care of or there was never going to be a relationship with the new Jackie.

"Mom. Remember when you talked to me about retrograde amnesia?"

"Oh yes, how did your little scrapbook work out?"

"Really good. She recognized all the famous people, you, dad and the mayor but not any….no one she went to school with. Mom, can you keep a secret? It's the world's biggest and it's imperative that you tell no one."

Kitty loved gossip! "Oh honey. Tell your mother. You know you can trust me."

Eric steeled himself for his mom's reaction. "Belle Morgan is Jackie Burkhart."

Kitty couldn't help it. She just started laughing. "Eric, don't try to be funny this early in the morning." She patted his hand. "You saw her car. There's no way she survived that accident."

Eric leaned forward. "Mom. She did. She was thrown free of the car and this woman from Paddock Lake saved her life. Remember when you took me, Laurie and some friends to that animal zoo farm? That old crazy lady?"

Kitty frowned. "Tabitha Morgan? There's a rumor she killed her second husband. I remember her. Tabby saved Jackie Burkhart? Our Jackie _is_ still alive?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Eric nodded. "Only she doesn't remember being Jackie Burkhart. She calls herself Belle Morgan and she works in a diner. Mom, can you come to her house and check her out? She knows you're a nurse and wants to see you."

Kitty's heart was pounding. "She's not dead. Oh honey, that is such good news."

"Mom. You can't tell anybody. Remember, you told me that she needs to remember on her own. Don't even tell dad."

"Oh my. That's going to be hard to keep a secret from your father." Kitty smiled with happiness. "Oh, this is such good news. We have to tell Officer Deshona so they can close the missing persons report."

Eric touched his mother's hand. "Mom – not yet. When she remembers okay? Can you come with me after I finish helping dad? Oh, and bring your first aid kit."

"Is she hurt?" Kitty asked with concern filling her voice.

"No. It will just look better if you come over looking like a nurse. She recognized you from the hospital picture."

Smiling, Kitty replied, "I was rather lovely in that photo. Okay dear, my lips are sealed. I will tell no one." One of her little chickadees were finally coming back to roost. She never gave up hope and this was truly a blessing.

"So, we'll leave this afternoon and remember, you can't tell dad."

Kitty was just tickled and tried not to giggle but she pretended to zip her lips and kissed her son on the head. "It's our secret."

T7S

Eric paused just outside of Jackie's door. He could hear Pawn barking excitedly but he turned to his mother. "Now remember, she only knows you from a dream she had and she recognized your picture. You are pretty much a stranger to her."

"Oh Eric, I'm a nurse for heaven's sake. I know what to do." Kitty chided gently. Eric raised his hand to knock and the door opened before his knuckles made contact.

"Eric! How nice to see you!" Jackie smiled brightly. Eric was taken aback at her exuberance. "And this must be your mother, the nurse." She pushed Eric aside and took Kitty's hand.

"I'm Belle Morgan and you are…."

Kitty was struck. This Jackie was so innocent and there wasn't one trace of the self-absorbed cheerleader she remembered. This girl was genuine and just beautiful. "I'm Kitty. Kitty Forman. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, please! Excuse my manners and my dog." Jackie reached down to grab Pawn by the collar. "He loves meeting people and he'll just lick you to death."

"I had a dog. Once." Kitty looked at Eric who hastened Schotzie's early departure from earth. "But look at this lovely little fellow." Kitty scratched the pup between the ears and his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he rolled onto his back for more scratches.

"He's quite the character." Jackie declared. "Can I make you some ice tea or coffee?"

Kitty sat down on the old worn sofa. "Water would be fine dear." When Jackie had left the room, Kitty turned to her son. "My, she does have a bad case of amnesia. She didn't even insult my choice of shoes!" Kitty winked.

Jackie came back with a glass of tap water and set it on the coffee table. "Here you go. Gosh, I don't know where to start."

Kitty patted the seat next to her. "Let's sit and chat shall we?" She smiled at the young girl. This was Jackie Burkhart without all the fanfare and Kitty could see why her son was so attracted. "Eric tells me you can't remember anything since your accident."

"No. I have some strange dreams and oh! The first dream I had, I took notes. Can you wait a minute? I want to show you and maybe it will make sense to you."

"Sure dear. I'm just going to sit here with this adorable puppy." Kitty said calmly. When Jackie left the room Kitty turned to Eric. "Isn't she just sweet?"

Eric nodded and scratched the black and white fur ball that was curled up on his mother's lap. Jackie came back with a piece of folded paper. She handed it to Kitty who laid it on the table and un-creased the wrinkles.

"I dreamed that I was running and then I was flying. I could hear sounds of a crash and I knew I was dying. I saw you in my dream and you were holding a cat. You said the words Point Place."

Kitty smiled. "Well, that's easy to explain. You remembered me. The cat and I'm named Kitty. You associated me with the town of Point Place. Now look at this:

A Wreck.

Four guys.

Red flames ... Sweetie, you were thinking about my son."

Both Jackie and Eric said "what?"

Kitty smiled. "A wreck - Eric. The four men? Forman. A wreck four men is Eric Forman. The red flame is my husband, Eric's dad. Red Forman. You remembered us!"

Eric looked shocked that Jackie remembered him but then she had to because he chased her away! Jackie smiled, "Eric, you didn't mention that you knew me from before! Then that means you know my name!"

"Belle….I couldn't tell you…because of the amnesia."

Kitty patted Jackie's hand. "That's correct dear. You needed to remember these things on your own. But, I don't think that telling her what her name is will be damaging. Do you Eric?"

NO! That was what Eric wanted to scream. If she remembered who she was then she would remember all the bad things. Eric steeled himself to explain, "Mom, whatever you think is best."

Jackie was sitting excitedly on the edge of the sofa. "Okay, who am I?"

Kitty smiled. "You are Jackie Burkhart."

There was no reaction. "I have a man's name? Like Jackie Gleason?"

"Jacqueline Burkhart. We all call you Jackie." Kitty corrected softly.

Nothing. She didn't recognize the name.

"It doesn't mean anything to me. Can you tell me about myself?

Kitty sighed, "Oh honey, I don't think you're ready to know!"

T7S

**A/N:** _Okay Nancy Drew….how did you do?_


	20. Jackie Was a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….making headway with Nurse Kitty….  
> T7S

T7S

" _Jacqueline Burkhart. We all call you Jackie." Kitty corrected softly._

_Nothing. She didn't recognize the name. "It doesn't mean anything to me. Can you tell me about myself?_

_Kitty sighed, "Oh honey, I don't think you're ready to know!"_

T7S

Jackie sat back against the sofa. "Was I a criminal?" she asked softly.

Kitty felt terrible. "No honey, I didn't mean it like that. No, you're not a criminal."

"Was I running away from an ex-husband? Do I have kids? Wait, I think I'd know if I had kids. No, I'm too young to have children."

Kitty took Jackie's small hand in hers, "Sweetie, there's no ex-husband and no children. Yes, you were running away – sort of. What can you remember about the accident?"

"Nothing. I only remember waking up with all these animals." Jackie sighed. "Tabitha Morgan found me lying at the side of the road and stitched me up. She saved my life." Jackie pointed to the fading scars on her face.

Kitty held Jackie's chin and looked at Tabby's workmanship. "She did nice on your stitches. In a few months, no one would ever tell you were sewed up. So, when did you start having these dreams?"

"I think I had been with her for about a week before I started dreaming about this cave and the Three Stooges. And Shemp."

Eric laughed in spite of himself. "That would be Kelso, Hyde, me and Fez."

Jackie looked at him. "I don't know what a Kelso is or why it needs to hide and a Fez is a felt hat with a tassel on it. Eric what are you doing wearing a Fez?"

Kitty chuckled and gave the girl a hug. "You are just a sweet sweet girl. After you disappeared, we filed a missing persons report." Kitty pulled an old folded paper out of her purse that had Jackie's picture on it.

"Hey! That's me! I am Jackie Burkhart? Why don't I remember that name?" She scoured the wrinkled paper with her finger trying to making some kind of connection between the girl in this photo and herself.

"Belle, I'm sure it will come back to you." Eric replied. She looked at his face, sadness in her eyes. "If I'm really this Jackie Burkhart person….then Eric maybe you should call me that so I can get used to it."

Kitty touched Jackie's cheek. "What would you like us to call you? If you're comfortable with Belle…."

"Actually, for right now I am. I don't remember much about this other girl – what was she like? Did she have a lot of friends? A job? Where are her parents?"

Kitty smiled sadly. "Belle, I could tell you and right now it wouldn't mean anything and would only make you sad. It's important that you remember things on your own… in time. Yes, Jackie had a lot of friends. She worked at a hair salon. She had terrible parents who abandoned her. But know this; Red and Kitty Forman liked to think of you as one of their own."

That touched Jackie more than she thought it would and she just hugged the kind old lady that she remembered from her dreams. She would get Eric to fill in the rest.

T7S

"I have to tell your father and Bob."

Eric looked over at his mother in the passenger seat. "What? Bob's got the biggest mouth in history!"

Kitty was firm in her resolve. "Son, you are not a parent. Bob took care of Jackie when Pam deserted her and he thinks of her as a daughter. Now that we know Jackie is alive and well, he shouldn't have to grieve for her. It will be a shock. I mean it was a big shock for me, but I have to tell your father."

"What about the missing persons report?" Eric looked over his shoulder to change lanes.

Kitty smiled, "Don't worry. We'll keep it quiet and talk to Officer Deshona and no one will be the wiser. You need to work on how you're going to tell you friends."

Eric nearly crashed into the car next to him. "Tell my friends?" He squeaked. "They were just as bad as me! She'll never come back if they find out Jackie's alive."

Kitty patted her son's hand. "Now Eric, you don't know how much Steven was affected by Jackie's disappearance."

"He jumped right on the next girl in line. He didn't grieve for her." Eric argued.

Kitty sighed. "Honey, everyone grieves in their own way. For Steven, it's easier to run away or ignore his emotions. This Liz girl was just a way for him to cope with Jackie not being around."

"Well, there was no relationship left and I know he had been less than friendly towards Jackie since before I came back."

"Eric…it's complicated. Steven hurt Jackie badly by marrying that stripper. He was going to propose to her in Chicago and then Michael Kelso showed up naked in a towel and what a mess that was. Steven ran away and came back married. He knew he hurt Jackie and that relationship could never be the same. But honey, I like to think that he still cares for her in some small way."

"I know Kelso missed her but they were just friends. Fez liked to think there was more to their friendship than there was."

"Fez and Jackie were a nice idea but Eric, sweetie. This new Jackie needs a fellow who has both feet on the ground. She needs a solid foundation after coming from those terrible parents. She wants someone who is going to be there next year and the five after that. Steven couldn't give her that. Michael couldn't give her the next day…but then Michael has grown. Since little Betsy was born, he has – slightly – matured."

"I have my feet on the ground." Eric argued in his defense.

"Oh honey, it's a nice dream but you have been spouting such things as devil worship and possessed radios. I never did see that little doll that caused this terrible problem. I'm sure it was an action figure but honey, Jackie or Belle, she needs someone strong. I'm not talking physically strong and Eric, you do have some muscle. I'm talking emotionally strong. Can you be that person she needs?"

"Yes." He was confident that he could be everything Jackie needed. He just had to convince the emerging Jackie that he was the right guy. Perhaps the Belle hiding under the surface would convince her.

Now that she knew he was Eric Forman, he could tell her about him and leave out the negative until she was ready. He would call her tonight.

T7S

Jackie held up the picture of herself in the bathroom mirror. The resemblance was the same but she felt like this mirror image was a stranger. _Jackie_. What an odd name for herself. She looked at her face. "Hi. I'm Jackie." She even looked odd saying the name. Who was this Jackie Burkhart and what was she like?

The telephone rang. Her very first call! She hurried to answer. "Hello?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"It's Eric."

"Oh hi!" she said sitting on the sofa. "Did I thank you for bringing your mom? She is so nice."

"Yeah, she's a great mother. I hope you're not too confused about not knowing my last name. I didn't tell you earlier because I figured once you remembered me….well, then you would know."

"Eric. I like you. Did you want me introducing you to people as Eric Nobody? Don't be silly."

"No. That was pretty cool how your subconscious sent you the message about my name."

"I know! The brain is weird and I feel like mine is fried sometimes! Can I ask you a question?"

Eric liked the way her voice was exuberant and breathy at the same time. "Sure."

"What was Jackie Burkhart like? In one word, can you describe her to me?"

"Belle. Honestly?"

"Yes please. Just be honest with me Eric."

"Jackie was a bitch." He said it as candidly as he could.

"Oh. I guess I need to work on that don't I?" she replied cheerfully.

"Belle? If you remember anything else can you call me?"

"Sure. Your mom wrote down your phone number. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"

Eric couldn't help but smile – this sounded so much like a date! "I'll be there."

"Okay Turkey Club…I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric couldn't wait until lunch the next day. He was going to introduce Belle Morgan to Jackie Burkhart until they became the same person he knew they could be. Even if she killed him.

T7S


	21. Taking Inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : ….Jackie's starting to remember…and has some questions….  
> T7S

T7S

" _What was Jackie Burkhart like? In one word, can you describe her to me?"_

" _Jackie was a bitch." He said it as candidly as he could._

" _Oh. I guess I need to work on that don't I?" she replied cheerfully._

T7S

Jackie hung up the telephone and sat next to her dog. "I was a bitch? What did I have to bitch about? That almost hurts." She confessed to Pawn. "But since I didn't know Jackie Burkhart, I guess I can't judge her. Do I look like a bitch to you?" She rubbed her nose in the soft furry underbelly and the puppy wiggled excitedly.

She resolved to go to Point Place High School after work tomorrow and look at the yearbooks to find out more about her former self. Since she wasn't wanted by the police, or an ex-husband (very valid points Tabitha, thankyouverymuch) this new Jackie wanted to salvage her reputation. She would just wear her Belle disguise and hope that no one who knew the Jackie-bitch would recognize her until she could do damage control.

-o-

Eric sat down to breakfast and was surprised to see his dad smiling. "Son….your mother tells me what you are doing with your "little friend" and I think that it's a very mature thing to do. No voodoo involved at all."

"Well dad, there was that problem with my radio playing static before all those crazy weird songs."

Red swallowed his coffee. "Like I said no voodoo. There was a short in the electrical line between your bedroom wall and mine. Your mother noticed it when she was vacuuming. I fixed the problem."

"Hey…. You're right – I haven't heard any eerie songs lately. Thanks pop."

"Now when she starts getting her memory back please don't do anything that reminds her that you're a dumbass."

Kitty laughed and sat down. "Bob was so thrilled. He's making Pasta Pinciotti by the gallon and freezing it so when our "little friend" stops by she'll have dinner all prepared."

Hyde walked into the kitchen stretching and scratching his chest. "Who's your little friend?"

Kitty quickly replied, "Eric's been dating this lovely waitress."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Donna's a full time student and her boyfriend is hooking up with someone new?"

"Don't get me started Hyde. What about you and Liz?" Eric said irritably. "Or was she just your bed warmer?"

Red growled. "I'll have none of that talk at my table. Eat and get the hell out of here."

Eric grabbed some toast, "Okay, I'm gone!" He grabbed his jacket, bags and left Hyde to linger in the wrath of Red. There was no way he was going to tell Steven Hyde that Jackie Burkhart was still alive and that she was a waitress.

-o-

"Well, I don't want my first impression to be that I'm a bitch. What can I do to change that?" Jackie had timed her break so she could sit with Eric while he ate lunch. He pushed his fries towards his blonde wigged friend. She smiled and dredged a greasy potato through the ketchup.

"I was thinking about that. Most of your friends overlooked the bitchy part of your personality but the snobbiness was a little overbearing." Eric confessed.

"I was a snob too? Why? Was I rich or something?"

"Used to be. My mom said not to say anything about your parents until you remembered yourself."

Jackie touched his hand. "Eric, come on, give me a hint. How can I remember if I don't know what I'm looking for?"

Good question! What harm could come from finding out who your parents were? "Well, you are going to the library…your mom is Pamela Burkhart and your dad was Jack. He used to be a councilman."

"Oh god, my family was in politics?" She said aghast. "That's where I got the snobbery from isn't it?"

Eric nodded. "You were a cheerleader."

She smiled. "I knew I was flexible but didn't know that. I'll have to go home and practice my splits."

_Could I watch?_ Eric was fascinated at the different expressions on her face. Donna had two – happy and pissed. Sometimes he could never tell the difference until he stepped on a land mine. "I was thinking about a way to introduce you to your old friends."

She grinned, "Oh! Tell me."

Eric swallowed some of his drink. "You remember your dream about four guys in a cave?"

"My nightmare you mean?" She frowned.

"Oh - bad idea." Eric apologized.

Jackie took off her stage glasses. "Eric, I'm sorry. There are just some things I'm not ready for. I loved meeting your mom and I'm starting to remember more things about her."

"Really?" Eric was impressed. "Like what?"

"She _really_ liked Kahlua!"

Eric started laughing. "You're funny. What do you remember about me?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Something about Spiderman. I mean you told me all about Luke Skywalker but I keep remembering this Peter Parker thing."

Eric looked almost proud. "I used to have sheets as a teen…as a kid." He quickly corrected. "I have all the comics."

She smirked, "I would figure that you would. I also remember a sweater vest. Tell me please that that was not for real."

Eric blushed. "Actually I did wear sweater vests but some smart aleck brunette told me I looked like a circus poodle."

Jackie's mouth fell open then she gasped, "I remember saying that! I don't know where I was but I remember that. Oh Eric! I'm getting a real memory."

That meant she didn't remember Donna going from red to blonde. It was a partial memory but still….she was getting some back. "Do you remember the Pinciotti's?"

"What's a Pinciotti? Oh! That's those papier-mâché animals they fill with candy and beat with a stick!"

Eric laughed out loud and almost choked on his sandwich. "No, that's a piñata."

Jackie sat back against the seat. "Well, I got the pin right. Oh look! My break is almost over. Can I call you tonight?"

He grinned. "I would love it if you did." She stood up and tied on her apron then donned the glasses. "Okay, you have a great day at work and I'll call you later."

-o-

Hyde was the first one at the dinner table. Kitty was happy her other "kid" was finally rejoining the family dinner. "So Steven, how is the record store?" she asked pleasantly.

"Same. Getting in some new posters and I might draw a mustache on the Blondie ones. You know, just for fun."

"I don't know who Blondie is, but I'll bet she looks better with a mustache." Kitty replied setting a bowl of salad greens on the table. Hyde grinned and started putting salad in his small bowl. Red walked in from the living room, "Steven…this is the second meal in one day. I'd say that was a record for you."

"Yeah well, I work in a _record_ store…" he smirked.

Red just had a weary expression on his face. "Where's Eric?"

Kitty winked. "He's washing up. He had a big lunch and will be down later."

Hyde picked up on what was not being said. "Is it the new girl? Like Forman could get anyone without Donna's radar picking it up first."

Kitty chided softly. "I've met…Belle. She's a very sweet young lady. You'll meet her and you will be nice. You will be nicer than you've ever been to one of Eric's friends."

Hyde didn't know why Mrs. Forman had a warning hidden in that little message but it came through loud and clear. "I'll be nice."

Eric came through the kitchen doors, his smile just plastered on his face. "Dad, did I tell you my good news?"

Red looked up, "No. This family always likes good news."

"I'm getting a permanent position with the academy as a resident tutor."

"Oh honey!" Kitty exclaimed. "That's almost as good as being a teacher!"

Hyde looked over, "I hope you get a pay raise with that extra work."

Eric smirked, "Of course. I'm saving up to get my own place."

Red pressed his hands together as if in prayer, "Thank you Lord. Let's eat."

Over the course of the meal Hyde noticed a couple of things out of the ordinary. First, the doom and gloom of Jackie's death/missing status were not discussed. Second, Eric was smiling entirely too much and it was freaking him out. Third, Red didn't call anyone a dumbass. It was like there was a conversation going on and Steven J Hyde wasn't a part of it. Strange. It was almost like he was invisible!

T7S

Jackie sat on the bed with the Xeroxed newspaper clippings surrounding her. She felt so terrible for the Burkhart family and when she saw pictures of her younger self, she cried. She was an adorable little girl in ruffles and lace and her mother was so elegant. Jack Burkhart looked like a fine upstanding citizen who just turned out to be a common thief that now resided in prison.

Where was her mother now? Where did she live before Tabby found her? It was all so confusing. Should she go meet this Jack Burkhart? Could he give her the answers she needed? What would she ask? Did she really want to know? She was just so confused.

Pawn seemed to sense her unease and scrunched his way up from the foot of the bed. "Should I call Eric, boy?" The fur ball rolled over on his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Jackie rubbed his belly and looked for the phone number. Eric had a lot of common sense and he could give her good advice. She dialed the Forman number.

-o-

Kitty was washing up dinner dishes when the telephone rang. Red looked up, "Steven get that would you?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "If my blueberry pie is missing, I'm coming after you."

Red lifted his coffee cup in a salute, "I'll be right here." He smirked as Steven pushed his shades up his nose and stomped over to the phone and barked, "Hello!"

The voice on the other end sounded breathy and excited, "May I speak with Eric please?"

Hyde held the receiver to his chest and hollered for Eric. "Get the phone man! It's probably your new girlfriend."

Eric heard that and quickly picked up the extension on the second floor. "Dude – hang up!" He waited until Hyde replaced the receiver and then said, "Belle?"

"Eric! I'm glad it's you. Who was that rude man?"

"Someone you'll meet later. What's going on?"

"Eric. I went to the library and found out about Jackie's parents. I mean my parents and I have so many questions."

"Like what?"

"Where's my mother?"

T7S


	22. So Many Ways to Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….can someone lend Eric a hand?  
> T7S

T7S

" _Where's my mother?"_

T7S

Oh boy, that was a loaded question! Pamela Burkhart, the globe trotting, tequila swilling, pool boy chaser that slept with his ex-girlfriends dad and broke his heart just to jet onto the next guy with a fat wallet….this was not someone Jackie needed to know about right now. He cleared his throat. "Um…your mom lives somewhere in Mexico….I think. We couldn't find her."

"oh." It was just a quiet little one word sentence that conveyed a lot of emotion. Eric felt bad for her. What if Kitty Forman had been a fifth of Pam Burkhart? How would Laurie have turned out? Well, Laurie was an evil child anyways but she could have been much worse.

"Jackie. What else did you find out at the library?"

"Jackie's dad is in prison for stealing other people's money. Eric, I don't feel like I have any parents! What happened to me?"

He sighed, "Jackie, you were a victim in more ways than one. I should have been nicer to you than I was. I was blinded by a redhead and never really paid attention to what was going on with you….at least until recently."

"I thought you said we were friends." Jackie replied.

"We are. We weren't as close as most people but you and I had a _friendship_ Jackie. It just wasn't….it…."

"Just say it Eric. Be honest."

"You irritated me. Most of the time…but that didn't mean you didn't have some good points."

"You hated me." She said sadly. "I was a bitch and a snob and you hated me. I'm right, aren't I?"

"No! That's not what I meant." He quickly replied. "You _acted_ like a snob. You weren't like that later."

"I was or I wasn't – you're confusing me. Maybe – maybe we shouldn't be friends if I was someone you didn't really like."

"Jackie, no – it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like Eric. Why would you hang around with me if you didn't really like me?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you – and I feel like I just stuck my foot in my mouth. Jackie, I'm saying this all wrong. Let me start over."

"No, you've said enough. Good night Eric." She quietly hung up the phone and Eric frantically shouted at the dial tone, "NO! Come back."

Red and Hyde were having a second piece of pie when Eric went flying through the kitchen. He stopped and looked at his mom and then his dad. "Um….Belle is having a crisis. I'll be back."

Steven looked at Red. "What kind of problems would a waitress have? Did someone stiff her for a tip?"

Red glared at the pie eating grin. "You're a dumbass."

T7S

Approximately 20 minutes later there was a pounding on the front door. Jackie walked to the door as Pawn began barking. "Go away Eric." She said to the wooden panel.

Eric pressed his forehead to the door. "Jackie….Belle….I'm sorry. Let me in and I'll explain."

She leaned back against the door. "There's no need. I shouldn't have bothered you with my questions. I can find out everything I need to know at the library. Go home."

"Nope. I'm going to camp on your doorstep until you let me in." his voice said stubbornly. She slid to the floor, "I don't think so." Jackie's voice filtered through the wood.

"Why is that?" Eric replied. He sat on the concrete step prepared to sleep there if he had to.

"Because I'll call the police." Her voice was softer.

Eric touched the doorknob. "You would call the cops on me Belle? Really?"

Damn, she was crying. Where did these tears come from? She dashed them away. Why did his voice have such an effect on her? She turned the knob and opened the door an inch.

"Maybe." She sniffed. "You were mean."

Eric took the opportunity to slide his fingers in the space between the door and frame. "I was mean and I'm so sorry."

A vague memory….like a wisp of smoke hovered on the edge of her mind. _"Eric Forman! You are mean and evil! How could you do that! And…and it's not…it's not even cute!"_

She gasped. "You were mean to me before! You were mean and evil!"

Eric realized just what she was remembering and before he could react, she slammed the door shut with his fingers still in it. He nearly howled in pain and shouted, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE DOOR!" Pawn started barking along with the shouting.

Jackie realized there were four fingers sticking inside her house. "Oh my!" Very carefully, she opened the door to see Eric pulling his injured hand up to his chest. Blood was dripping everywhere and he was turning white. "Pawn! Outside!"

Jackie grabbed his arm and hauled him into a nearby chair and ran to the kitchen for a clean dishrag. She quickly wrapped his hand in the towel and pressed it tightly against the bloody knuckles. "Is it broken?"

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was "Ack…." Jackie didn't know why she did it but she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his as her tongue swept over his lower lip sliding into his mouth. The throbbing in his hand quickly spread to his groin as he mentally shook himself focusing on the beautiful woman who had her tongue in his mouth. He groaned with pleasure and pain while she tenderly covered his hand and sat in his lap. She kissed his closed eyes and his cheeks and his stubbled jaw. Near his ear, she whispered, "I didn't mean to cause you pain." The soft breath tickled and kicked his desire up another notch. Damn, this was better than a Band-Aid!

He opened his eyes to see those gorgeous green/blue eyes and knew she was a witch and he was caught in her spell. Her dark hair was like spun silk and his good hand reached up to tangle in the tresses. She kissed him again and this time her little heart was fluttering wildly in her chest as his returning kiss made her shiver.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Wow." He replied just as quietly.

She touched his face. "We shouldn't fight. We should do more of this."

Eric agreed but if Jackie didn't get off of his lap, it was going to be very apparent just how much this making up affected him. "Say, could I get a new towel?"

"Oh! Come in the kitchen and let's run some water over this to see the damage." She had him by the injured hand so he had no choice but to follow her to the sink. Jackie made sure the water was tepid as she carefully unwound the towel. The door had torn the skin but it didn't look like his fingers were broken. She found some gauze and wrapped around his hand in a continuous circle until he looked like a mummy.

"Okay. Good. I'll have my mom look at it when I get home." He smiled. "Let's finish our phone conversation because I don't want any bad feelings between us. I will only be totally honest with you but if I hurt your feelings, you have to tell me."

"Okay." She smiled. "I just reacted because I remembered and I think I remembered the feelings more than the words. I must have been really angry with you."

Eric put his good arm around her shoulders and walked them back to the couch. She sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder as he began. "This is what I know about your mother…"

-o-

By the end of the evening Eric's hand had dulled to a slow throb and his heart was beating like the African manman and segond drums which got him in trouble in the first place! He was standing at the front door kissing her goodnight and wishing for all the world he had paid attention to this beautiful woman that summer long ago – instead, he was a dumbass who ran off to California and Jackie just got cheated on by Hyde and hurt again and again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her temple. She hugged his waist, "Whatever you're apologizing for, I don't remember what it is. Just remember to tell me when the time comes okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. His heart was melting. Eric Forman was falling in love. He nipped a kiss at those lips. "I'll call you."

She stepped back as Pawn started scratching at the door. "You better!" she replied. Eric nearly skipped to his car. Life was so good! Well, except for the damaged hand but his heart was singing. He started the engine and waved goodbye.

Turning on the radio he was treated to Santana singing Black Magic Woman and Eric sang at the top of his voice, "… _she's a Black Magic Woman and she's trying to make a devil out of me. ..."_

T7S


	23. Fez Meets the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …..the hand is quicker than the eye…watch out Fez!  
> T7S

T7S

Kitty clucked her tongue as she applied butterfly bandages over Eric's knuckles. "Sweetie, how did you get your hand stuck in the door?"

Eric could feel his face getting red. "It was an accident mom."

Hyde smirked, "Oh _please_ give us the details Eric."

"Shut it Hyde." Eric glared. "An accident and just leave it at that."

Hyde laughed, "Lover's spat? So when are we going to meet the famous waitress?"

Red's head popped up over the newspaper, "When she's ready Steven. Quit harping on Eric."

Eric froze. His dad was defending him? That was new! Hyde rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and headed down to the basement.

Red looked at his son, "So you pissed her off pretty good eh?"

Eric grinned, "Actually, I was just trying to get my foot in the door and she's pretty strong for a midget."

Kitty laughed, "I don't think you'll have any permanent damage but take some aspirin honey, it's going to hurt for a few days."

Eric rewrapped the gauze around his hand, "Thanks mom. I'll see you guys later."

"And son? I hope you were serious about getting your own place. I can't take this much drama in my retirement years." Red grinned and went back to reading the sports page.

-o-

"No real damage and no stitches." Eric gingerly flexed his hand and winced when the skin stretched a little painfully. "You bandaged me up just in time."

Jackie chuckled softly, "Liar. I just stopped the bleeding. You shouldn't have stuck your fingers in the door; I could have cut them off!"

"If I had known you were going to kiss me like that, I would have put my whole arm in the door." He teased.

"Thanks for telling me about Pam. I saw pictures of me as a kid and she looked so beautiful and perfect and I guess that's where I got my snobbery from. Eric, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Saturday, I'd like to go meet Jack at the prison. Would you go with me?"

Eric had never been to prison and didn't really want to but he didn't want Jackie to face this stranger alone. "Yeah…I'll drive you."

"No, I still hate your Vista Cruiser for some reason. I'll drive, you be my date."

_Date_! He loved that word. "Deal. I need a favor from you also." He wrapped the coiled telephone cord around his finger.

"Okay…what's the favor?" Her voice was cautious. Eric licked his lips. "I want you to meet an old friend. You call him Shemp but he really helped me get through some….tough times and he would be so glad to know you're alive."

"Shemp? The one that talks funny?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could bring him to the diner on Friday after work? You'd only have to see him for a few minutes and it's a safe location. Max would be there."

"I guess. What did you mean by tough times?"

"Jackie? You wouldn't believe me. That's a story I'll have to tell you later. I promise."

"I believe you and Eric?"

"Yes?" He tried to stifle the yawn.

"Thanks for coming back after I hung up on you. You're a nice guy."

He smiled in the dark of his bedroom. "You're a nice girl and I like nice girls."

"I like nice boys…maybe later….we can be _nicer_ ….sweet dreams, Eric." She hung up the phone making Eric wonder if nicer meant naughty or good. He hoped it meant naughty!

T7S

"Eric, I don't know. This new girlfriend of yours….are you sure she's not a flesh basket? Ju-ju can cloud your eyes. I do not want the curse to continue."

Eric turned on the ignition. "Fez, Belle is a wonderful girl and I really want you to meet her. I'm hoping to ask her to join the basement gang…..you know…since Jackie is gone." Eric said tongue-in-cheek. He was looking forward to seeing Fez's expression when he realized that Jackie was really alive and not a ghost.

"You're paying for my dinner?" Fez asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm just asking for one favor." Eric said as he backed out of the Forman driveway.

Fez looked skeptical. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, no one but my mom has met her yet so I don't want you blabbing about her to everyone okay? She's…..Belle's a very private person." _Liar!_

Fez shrugged. "Okay, as long as you're buying – I'm lying!"

-o-

Jackie was still wearing her uniform, wig and glasses as she waited for Shemp and Eric in their favorite booth. She was reading Max's dinner specials when Eric and his friend came through the door. "Eric, why have I not eaten here before? It smells like a cake factory. Oohh….chocolate cake!"

Eric grabbed his errant friend by the arm and led him to the back corner booth. Jackie stood up and greeted Eric with a welcoming kiss. Eric dropped Fez's arm and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. _He liked this!_ Fez coughed uncomfortably and Eric waved for him to take a seat. Even with her blonde wig and glasses, Eric thought she was the sexiest woman he ever saw. "Hello you." He said softly.

She smiled and took a seat across from Fez. Eric made the introductions. "Fez, this is Belle Morgan. Belle….this is Shemp." The evening waitress came by and set three glasses of ice water on the table along with the paper napkin wrapped cutlery.

Fez looked up at his friend, "Shemp...that is not my name." He didn't want to look at the flesh basket but he semi-covered his face. "My name is Fez." Eric sat next to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Hello Fez." The flesh basket said. "You are not what I expected."

Her voice sounded familiar and Fez could feel goose bumps run up his arm. Eric was getting too friendly with the devil. "What….what did you expect?"

The flesh basket smiled. "Actually I thought you would look more like the guy from Fantasy Island."

Fez felt slightly offended. "I am too tall to be Tattoo!"

The basket laughed. "I meant Ricardo Montalban. Mr. Roark." She held out her hand but Fez didn't want to touch it. "Mr. Roark is better."

Eric could see Fez was still thinking Ju-ju. "Fez…I want you to look at Belle closely. She had amnesia and didn't know who she was…."

Fez shrugged, "Was it hot in Hell?"

Jackie looked at Eric, "What?"

Eric laughed, "That's part of the _tough times_ I have to explain to you. Fez went to school with us. He was the foreign exchange student and we just called him Fez. He used to be your roommate."

Jackie blinked. "I lived with him?"

Fez's mouth fell open. "I didn't live with Ju-ju!"

"You used to work with Fez in a beauty salon." Eric continued.

_10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year! She kissed him! She kissed the foreigner! The memory came slamming back full force. His tongue in her mouth trying to fish hers out like it was bait. Ewwwww!_

The ebb and flow of conversation between Fez and Eric was like white noise as a sense of panic made her want to vomit. She couldn't freak out yet. _His tongue was in her mouth!_ Jackie leaned forward as if she was going to reach for a straw and accidentally (on purpose) her hand brushed Fez's glass and it tipped, spilling ice and freezing water into his lap.

He shrieked, stood up and started dabbing at the crotch of his pants with a napkin. "Aaiiyyy! Look what you did!"

"Ooops!" Jackie said covering her smile. When Fez glared at her for the "accident" she pulled off the glasses and watched his mouth fall open. When he dropped the damp napkin, she pulled off the wig. "Remember me now?"

For the first time in his life, Fez fainted.

T7S

The smell of chocolate frosting waved under his nose woke the prone Fez who was still lying on the floor. He opened his eyes and Eric was kneeling on the floor holding a plate of devil's food cake. "Aaiiyyy, my head" he groaned. "What happened?"

Eric helped him to a sitting position and he spied Jackie Burkhart sipping on a straw. "Jackie's not dead Fez. Get up."

Fez was pushed back into the booth. "How is this possible? Did the Shaman work? Does she bleed real blood? Can I cut her and find out?"

Jackie looked at him. "Of course I bleed and you're not cutting me! I'm human. Eric, I remember him but not all that much. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Eric reached over and moved the butter knife out Fez's reach. "Jackie, Fez used to think of you as his goddess. He was for the most part, the nicest friend to you."

She looked at the brown boy and if she didn't think about the gross memory of kissing him, there was a lot that was familiar. "You are a dancer."

Fez still didn't know if it was the devil or Jackie talking so his responses were guarded. "Yes. I am a fabulous dancer."

"Are you gay?" she asked.

Eric burst out laughing. "Why would you ask him that?"

She gestured towards his clothes. "His polyester pants are too tight and he's wearing a silk shirt. Look at the attention to his hair. He smells like hairspray."

The dawning realization was apparent on Fez's face. This _was_ Jackie Burkhart. No persons words could cut to the bone so effortlessly with such grace! "My goddess! It is you!"

Jackie grabbed onto Eric's arm. "Don't let him kiss me. His breath smells like Jolly Ranchers….cherry."

Both Eric and Fez were stunned. Jackie paused, "How did I know that? Wow, I remembered something else! You love candy."

Fez nodded. "Yes. And I'm NOT gay. I'm just in love with myself. This is the way I dress."

Eric brought the conversation back around. "Okay Fez. Now that you know Jackie's not the devil or a flesh basket, you can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?"

"She has retrograde amnesia and my mom says she needs to remember things on her own. I'm helping her and you are the first person she's met from the group. I figured that since you and I visited the shaman, and I want my money back for that, you should be the first to know."

Fez couldn't help but notice the amount of attention this new Jackie paid to Eric. Even his red head goddess didn't look at Eric with love in her eyes like this girl did. "You are attracted to him."

Jackie smiled. "Maybe…I'm getting to know him and he's a nice guy."

Eric was startled by the confession. "You like me? I mean like _more_ than a friend?"

"Maybe." She said touching the buttons on his shirt. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Fez was grinning like a loon. "Wow, I never thought I'd see Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman sitting together and liking each other. I should have brought my camera."

Eric dismissed Fez's comments and covered Jackie's hand with his bandaged one. "I have no problem with that. How about I take Fez home and we get dinner to go?"

She fell into those emerald green eyes. "We'll have dinner at my house?"

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm still here!" Fez said grumpily. "Always left out. Can I watch?"

Jackie looked at Fez. "Oh yeah….you were a bit of a pervert too, weren't you?"

T7S


	24. Basement Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….watch out Eric….Jackie Magic is coming back!  
> T7S

T7S

Fez turned in his seat. "So all this time you knew but you didn't tell anyone? What about the voodoo doll? How did it come back to your house?"

Eric shrugged. "That's still a mystery. Dad solved the static radio problem. I think I was trying to put the blame on Jackie's disappearance on anything that had Jackie ending up in a car accident. The voodoo doll seemed like the simplest excuse."

Fez frowned. "But we saw her car pulled from the ravine and she wasn't in it."

"She was thrown clear and this woman saved her life. She couldn't tell anyone who she was because she had amnesia. She's been living on the other side of town as Belle Morgan and we never knew."

"Poor Jackie. Thinking about it makes my head hurt. Kelso and Hyde will be so happy to know she's okay."

Eric slammed on the brakes and Fez's head bounced off the dashboard. "OW!"

"Hyde can't know." Eric said urgently. "Jackie has to remember him on her own. Promise me you'll keep this secret."

Fez rubbed the back of his head and the growing knot on his forehead. "All right! Quit hurting me. Who can I tell?" _Who could he tell?_

"No one. You can put your shrine away and on the weekends I'll bring you with me to visit…if she wants that."

"You are sure being nice. When did you start liking her instead of hating her?" Fez quizzed.

Eric pulled back into traffic. "It just happened." He waited a beat and added, "I don't want to ruin it."

"Hyde would ruin it." Fez said looking at the cars ahead.

"Yes. I don't want that to happen. But if it does….I'll step aside because I care about her…but know this. I will fight for her."

Fez's lip curled into a smile. "You'll get your ass kicked."

"I know." Eric grinned, "But she's worth it."

T7S

Jackie looked at the boxes on the ground outside her front door. "You brought me presents?"

Eric smiled. "Fez had boxed up your old bedroom when you didn't come back. These are your clothes and personal belongings."

Jackie's eyes glowed with happiness. "New clothes!" She hugged Eric and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Come in, dinner's still warm." Eric stooped to pet the dog as Jackie started pulling in boxes. "I needed some more clothes. Maybe these will help me get my memory back!" She exclaimed happily.

The turkey club sandwich was delicious and Eric fed the cold French fries to the dog when Jackie wasn't looking. She was merrily pulling shoes out of a box. "I don't remember having this many shoes! Boots! I love boots." _She remembered loving boots!_

Eric watched as she pulled everything out of the boxes exclaiming that this dress was ugly or that blouse was too tacky and these pants were perfect. Then she pulled out a wrinkled black Led Zeppelin tee shirt and her hands started shaking and she dropped it. Eric was on the floor in an instant.

"Jackie what is it? A memory? A feeling?"

She felt like her heart was being squeezed. She felt elated and crushed at the same time. How could a little piece of fabric make her feel such intense emotions? She looked at Eric's caring face. "I don't know…feelings. I don't think I would have bought this."

"No. It was given to you." Eric answered carefully.

She looked at him. "I don't think I'm ready to know that story. Can you put it in that box for me?" The truth was that the feelings scared her. Those cave dreams came back and she felt invisible all over again. Eric sat on the floor next to her as he realized that Hyde's old tee shirt was affecting her more than he thought it would.

"So…when I had the cave dream of the Stooges, you were one of them and Shemp was the foreign boy, Fez…can you tell me the names of the other two? Please?"

Eric deliberated long and hard about that. Would mentioning Kelso or Hyde's names again bring those ex-boyfriend memories crashing back? Still he promised to be honest with her. He sighed, "Michael Kelso. He was your first boyfriend. You were a cheerleader and he introduced you to the group." Eric spied the scrap book sitting on an end table and pulled it over. He turned to the page where Kelso was pasted next to the picture of Donny Osmond.

"He's nice looking but kind of goofy." Jackie replied. "I was his girlfriend?"

Eric nodded. "You were a freshman and he was sophomore."

"Damn, I was young then wasn't I? Who's the other Stooge?"

Eric pointed to the photo that was taped next to Audrey Hepburn. "That's Steven Hyde. He was your last boyfriend and you guys broke up badly."

"He doesn't smile much does he?" Jackie asked.

Eric laughed softly. "He's Zen. It's his mask so no one knows what's he's feeling."

"What happened to him?"

"His mother abandoned him and my folks took him in. Hyde lives in my basement."

_BASEMENT!_

_CAVE!_

Jackie was sitting completely still but it felt like her thoughts were spinning wildly out of control. She could see flashes of a record player and a yellow football helmet and Popsicles. She saw an old faded sofa and an empty lawn chair. The basement was empty of life but she saw everything in vivid detail.

"The Price is Right." She whispered. "I used to sit in there and watch TV."

"Yes." Eric felt like he was losing her to the memories – _but which ones?_ "Jackie. What are you remembering?"

She looked at him but her eyes were focused on something else. "I remember being there but I don't know why." She stood up ignoring the clothes and the books and walked to the couch. Eric followed. "Jackie…talk to me."

She looked pensive. "You're telling me that I had two boyfriends in your basement and that I lived with Shemp….Eric what was I to you?"

T7S

Eric wasn't prepared for that direct question! He took her hand in his good one. "In the beginning, you were a pain in my ass and I'm being honest with you Jackie. We weren't the best of friends and you annoyed me. There were times we got along but that was because you were living with Donna or dating Kelso or Hyde."

"Wait. Who's Donna?"

"Donna Pinciotti. She's was my neighbor and my girlfriend. Sometimes. Kind of. But the point is, you were always _with_ somebody and I didn't think you were important. Back then." He saw her eyebrow arch but she wasn't offended so he continued. "But when you went missing, I realized just how important you were and our basement group just dissolved because you weren't in it."

"That's fine; you didn't like Jackie Burkhart then. Do you still feel that same way about me now?"

"No. I like you. I like you more than I should and it's unfair because I know Belle and Jackie Burkhart and you only know bits and pieces of me."

Jackie moved closer on the sofa. "Was I a slut?"

"What? No! You were not. Why would you even think that?" Eric asked shocked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, apparently I slept with all the guys but you and well…."

"You and Fez never worked out. You might have kissed him once that I know of but that was it."

"Oh thank God!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you and I ever sleep together?"

Eric shook his head. "No. Donna kind of had an invisible noose around my neck and I really didn't look at other women. I _looked_ but that's about all. I mean it's not like I wasn't attracted to you because I was! I mean I am. Crap - you're gorgeous. I'd have to be a eunuch not to be attracted to you."

She laughed softly. "I think I like compliments."

Eric hugged her. "That sounds like the Jackie Burkhart I remember."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to be the girl you remember, I want to be the girl you want to be with."

Eric tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "You are Jackie. You already are." His hand was cupping the back of her head and those green eyes were gazing at her. She gulped as she felt the heat coming off his body. His lips brushed hers so slightly it couldn't even be called a kiss but its effect was devastating. She grabbed his wrist as he leaned in to kiss her again and she closed her eyes.

Two hearts were pounding as they moved towards each other. Jackie started leaning back towards the couch cushions never breaking the kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered against her temple. "I want to be with you but only when you want to."

_Was he crazy?_ Her pulse was racing and her knees were weak and she could feel herself perspiring in places that she didn't know she had. This was a hot kiss! She wrapped a leg around his thigh and pulled his hips towards hers. He wanted her too and there was no denying it. She smiled a little deviously. "Maybe we should go slowly."

Eric's eyes flew open. He gulped. "Slow?" He rasped.

She nodded innocently. "Yeah….what's the hurry?"

Oh yeah, this was definitely something the old Jackie Burkhart would have done. "No hurry." He said and cursed his squeaky voice. "We can go as slow as you want."

She touched a finger to his lips. "Good. I don't want to rush into something...just because."

Did she _know_ that her thigh was pressed against his growing manhood and he was having the damnedest time containing it? _Think Eric! Luke. Chewie, Obi-Wan, Storm Troopers, Vader..good keep thinking! Imperial Falcon, Leia…ahhh…Princess Leia…STOP!_ Eric had to sit up. As uncomfortable as that was, he had to break contact or Jackie was going to kill him.

Jackie looked at him with those huge dark eyes and god he wanted to rip her clothes right off. She smiled softly. "You're going to spend the night right?"

His mouth went dry. Did she just say what he thought he heard? "What?"

She kissed his lips. "We're seeing Jack Burkhart in prison tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch and we'll leave early in the morning." She said simply. "What did you think?"

Eric tried not to think with his little brain which was screaming for more kisses. His big brain replied, "Oh, that. Yeah sure, why go home and shower when I can just be here?"

Jackie smiled big. "You are such a great guy and don't worry I have plenty of blankets and pillows."

Eric gritted his teeth. "So are we calling it a night then?"

Jackie opened a closet door and brought out a pillow and some bedding. "Yep. You don't mind if Pawn climbs on your feet while you sleep do you?"

"Oh no. I'm in the dog house. I mean the dog's home. I'll just lie here and think of you all night long."

She patted his cheek and kissed his lips. "You are the sweetest. I'm going to lock up if you want to use the bathroom."

_Oh yeah….Eric Forman had some business to take care of!_ "I'll be out in a second. Or two!"

Jackie bit back a smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and this wasn't something Belle would have known. This was a natural instinct and damn! It was fun!

T7S


	25. Jack in the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….learning a little something new every day….

T7S

Eric was lying on the lumpy sofa listening to the tick tick tick of the clock. Pawn was sleeping, his feet running and making those little puppy snores in the blackness of the living room. Intermittently, the dog would whimper and "woof" in his sleep or his little paws would move again like he was chasing a bunny in a dream. _Oh…to be a dog_.

Eric must have dozed a little when he felt a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled. Warm puffs of breath were moist against his cheek. "Jackie…" He murmured. His ear was nuzzled and it tickled. "Cut it out." He chuckled.

A wet tongue slurped over his nose and Eric's eyes flew open when he realized he was almost tongue kissed by the dog! He sat up and Pawn started barking. Eric stood up and ran to Jackie's bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Sleepily, she said, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Your dog tried to french me." He said wiping his mouth.

She laughed softly. "He likes you. Come lay with me. It's too early to get up." Eric didn't need to be told twice! He crossed the room and slid in between the sheets. "No funny stuff….we're taking this slow." She reminded him.

Eric wrapped his arm over her waist and replied, "Whatever you say dear." Then promptly fell asleep.

T7S

Eric was still half asleep when he heard the shower running. The bed was softer than he remembered and he wondered if his mom bought a new mattress. He turned his face into the down filled pillow and breathed in the scent of lilacs. Wait a sec. This wasn't his bed or his pillow! He was in Jackie's bed! Hot damn, it wasn't a dream. Eric could hear her in the shower, the water splashing against the tile and he could only imagine all that skin and soft curves covered in foamy soap. She would probably be shampooing her beautiful hair with the rinse water swirling at her perfectly pedicured feet. Damn, when did he become such a horn dog…or had the relationship with Donna been something like a libido killer?

The bathroom door opened with a rush of hot moist air and Jackie's flushed face was smiling. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she had a terry cloth bathrobe tied at her waist. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Do you drink coffee?"

Eric propped himself up on his elbows. "I do now." He replied with a smile that made her blush. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. Towels?"

She pulled the one off her wet hair and the damp locks fell around her shoulder. Eric could smell the fresh scent of lilac again. "I'll take a fresh one thank you." He quipped.

Jackie laughed and walked to a cupboard and handed him a towel and wash cloth. "There's a razor but don't leave whiskers in my sink."

Eric rubbed his stubbled chin, "I may not shave and just let this grow out."

"Oh! Have you have had a mustache before?"

"I tried once but it was kind of a wash out. What would you think about a beard?"

Jackie ran her smooth palm over his whiskered chin. "It might be nice….I'd have to kiss you to find out."

"Well then, I'm definitely not shaving!" Eric grinned and headed straight for the bathroom.

T7S

Eric had never been to a prison before. Jackie drove the Nova all the way to Milwaukee and now she was nervous. They had started the trip making jokes and small talk, but the closer they came to the city, Eric noticed she started withdrawing into herself.

"Belle." He called her by her alias and she smiled. "Turkey Club." She replied back. "What?"

"You're awfully quiet. Did you change your mind about this?"

She looked over and answered, "No. Jack Charles Burkhart had a part in bringing me into this world and I need to see if he can tell me anything that will help me remember."

"What happens if he says something you don't like?" Eric ventured to ask.

Jackie squeezed his hand. "If my father says it, it must be true. I'll just have to see how I feel about it."

Eric was thinking that if everything Red Forman said was true, then he was either a dumbass or a certified ass-hat! But that was the Forman equivalent of a compliment so it would be interesting to see what a Burkhart compliment was.

"Well, I hope it's a good meeting Jackie. Really."

"I know Eric and I'm glad you're with me. Really." She turned on the blinker as they neared the freeway exit for Milwaukee and she took a deep breath. She was going to see her convict of a father….what could possibly go wrong?

-o-

The prison looked like one big cold gray cinder-block surrounded by razor wire and a guard tower. Jackie parked in a visitor slot and waited for Eric to come around to the sidewalk. He felt like someone was staring at him and it was unnerving. They signed in at the Admin office and waited while a prison guard checked them for weapons and contraband. They were cleared and escorted to a small cafeteria type room.

The on duty guard indicated that they would sit on the north side of the picnic table and there would be no physical contact between prisoners and guests. Jackie looked around at the harried housewives holding screaming babies and the grandmothers who were probably there for the grandchildren. It was a dismal place.

Eric straddled the picnic bench. "Are you ready for this? He might not look like those pictures you found in the library."

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know. But maybe there's something in his face…maybe I look like him….just a little. I want to feel a connection that tells me he's my father."

The shout of a guard and the shuffling sounds of metal chains scraping the floor alerted the guests to the arrival of the convicts. Jack Burkhart wasn't deemed a violent criminal but still the handcuffs at his chained waist were a requirement. The ankle cuffs were spaced just enough apart that he could walk but the attached chain would not let him run.

He looked around to see who his secret guest was and Eric recognized him. Jack was nearly bald and his upper chest was buff from apparent weight lifting. He had a tattoo on his neck of a rose and yet the wrinkles on his face made him look sad.

"Mr. Burkhart." Eric said loudly. Jack turned his head at the sound of his name and vaguely recognized Red Forman's kid. He shuffled towards the picnic table just as Jackie lifted her head.

"Kitten?" He said softly. Eric looked at Jackie's expression and it was blank. Jack Burkhart slid over the bench and sat down. "Kitten, they told me you might be dead."

Jackie couldn't find anything in his face that she recognized. "I read that you're my father but I don't remember you. What kind of father were you?"

Burkhart wasn't prepared for such bluntness. Hell, he'd been told that his only child was probably dead at the bottom of a ravine and now she sat there in front of him like he was some kind of stranger. What was going on?

"Mr. Burkhart? Eric Forman. I – I'm the guy that streaked at the presidential rally….never mind that. Jackie was in a car accident and she has retrograde amnesia. There's parts of her life she can't remember. She wanted to see you…"

"I wanted to see if I remembered you." Jackie laid the library copies on the table. "I knew we were family. What happened?" Her voice was soft but commanded authority.

Burkhart ran a shacked hand over his face. "What happened….your mother is what happened. She was a greedy bit….woman. I was a successful attorney and she wanted more money than I could make. I had to get…. _creative_ to satisfy her needs."

"You don't have to defend Pamela; I don't really remember her either." Jackie informed the man who was fifty percent of her DNA. "I just want to know what happened."

Jack sighed. "I had an expensive lifestyle. Cocktail parties where I tried to impress some politicians that could further my career. Your mother only wanted the most expensive clothes and every one of your birthdays was an event. Ponies and pictures, clowns and acrobats….only the best for our little girl." He said sarcastically.

Jackie covered her mouth with her hand. "I remember opening the bedroom door and seeing a clown in bed with a woman….I think I was afraid of clowns after that!"

Jack nodded sadly. "Clowns, the pool boy…college students…you're mother wasn't particular. I wasn't enough for her and look kitten….sometimes a man resorts to desperate measures to take care of his family. Maybe it was wrong for me to bribe and embezzle and look at me, I paying for my crimes. But your mother? Where the fuck is she this in all this?"

Eric raised a finger. "We tried calling the Mexican ambassador and sent some telegrams but she never responded."

Jack looked away in disgust. "She probably found some rich sucker to leech on." There was an uncomfortable silence as Jackie searched her father's face for something familiar. "Did you have dark hair?"

"When I had hair? Yeah. Dark brown."

"Why do I have two colors of eyes?" Jackie persisted.

Jack's face softened. "Your grandmamma Burkhart had the same thing. You were born with more melanin in one eye than the other. I wish you could have met her."

"Where is she?" Jackie inquired.

"She died just after you were born. Your mother hated her and burned all the family photos. I was too drunk to care."

Jackie looked at Eric, threading her fingers through his. "I have enough. Let's go."

She turned to Jack. "I thank you for your time. I still don't remember a lot about you, but I'm sure that when you're not embezzling or drinking you are a fine person. I'll send you a postcard." Jackie stood up and nodded at Eric who helped her over the picnic bench.

"Kitten? Jacqueline?" Jack said softly. "What ever you think about me, remember that I'm your dad and I never stopped loving you."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you for that...Jack." A loud whistle announced visiting hours were over. A gruff guard yanked on the chain around Burkhart's waist and he stumbled over the bench and shuffled back into the chain gang. Before he was ushered out of the room he looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

Jackie smiled back. She had the same smile as her father!

T7S


	26. Size of the Heart Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …..Eric has more to learn  
> T7S

T7S

Jackie drove the distance from Milwaukee back to Point Place in virtual silence. She was reflecting on everything she'd learned about her old self and trying to reconcile it with how she felt now. She didn't think Belle Morgan would have liked Jackie Burkhart very much. She drove past the diner and straight through town heading for Paddock Lake.

Eric woke up from his little nap. "Hey, where are we going?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I think that after he gets out of prison, I'll invite Mr. Burkhart over for dinner. He seemed nice."

Eric couldn't believe that Jackie didn't really remember her dad…but then Jack Burkhart wasn't really an active father like Red Forman. Jackie's mom was something else entirely. "Jackie, you do what ever you need to about your dad. It's up to you."

"Thank you Eric. I want to introduce you to my friend. I trust her more than anyone and I promise not to be too long."

Eric blanched. "You're kidnapping me?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "I have two friends in this world and I'm really confused right now. I want to be with my best friends and so you're coming with me."

-o-

The rusted old sign for Tabby's Animal Zoo and Clinic still swung from the rickety wire gate. With all the winter snow gone, Jackie could see how shabby the clinic actually was. Still, there was love in that building…and friendship. She parked the Nova in the back and as soon as she got out of the car, Grunt came running at her full force and landed with his paws on her slender shoulders as he licked at the smile on her face.

Eric thought he needed to rescue Jackie from the beast but to his surprise, she was laughing. "Oh Eric. This is Grunt. He is Pawn's big brother." Grunt looked at Eric with his mismatched eyes and growled softly just slightly showing teeth. Jackie smiled and reached for Eric's hand. "Let me introduce you to my animal family."

She led him over to the stable where Missus Ed and her colt were nipping at each other and kicking up dirt. A bucket of apple and carrots hung off the gate post and Jackie whistled. The ears on Missus Ed perked up and she snorted with a huge hoof stamping on the ground. Jackie tossed an apple to Eric and grinned. "Feed her. I was here when she gave birth to little Eddie." The colt heard his name and came trotting over for a treat.

Missus Ed's head seemed huge to Eric and the eyeball that rotated and fixated on the young man was unnerving. He held up the apple on the palm of his hand and felt the soft huff of breath as the horse gently bit down over the fruit. The whiskers tickled and he wondered what he had been so afraid of.

A grunt and a squeal with the sound of pounding feet alerted Eric to the world's largest sow running a beeline straight for him. "Jackie, jump in the car quick! We can kill it and dad will cook it at the next luau."

Jackie laughed gaily and knelt on the ground in front of the pig to give the beady eyed mammal a hug around the neck. The animal grunted unfavorably at Eric while basking in the hug and scratches in the wrinkles of its fat neck. "Tiny saved my life." Jackie explained.

"Oh! _This_ is Tiny. I thought the pig would be….tinier…somehow." Eric stumbled over the words. Jackie grinned and hugged him around the waist. "Tabby! I brought company!"

Eric saw what must have been the world's oldest woman walk out of the shed. She had her long gray braid slung over her shoulder and she was leaning heavily on a cane. Jackie muttered, "Oh no." and flew to the woman's side. "Tabitha, what happened?"

The old woman smiled and kissed Jackie's cheek with weathered lips. "Sit down honey, I'm fine. Just took a tumble. I'm a lot tougher than I look!" She quipped. Jackie sat down on a rickety rocking chair while Eric looked for a place to sit and just upended a bucket.

"Belle, honey? Why don't you introduce me to your young man?"

Jackie grinned. "This is Eric Forman. He's the boy I told you about. Oh, and he knew me from before!"

Tabby gave Eric a long up and down scrutiny. "Forman." She tapped a long yellowed fingernail against her upper lip. "Who are your parents boy?"

Eric was afraid of this woman but he wouldn't let her know it, "Red and Kitty Forman."

Tabitha closed her eyes. "You came here as a boy with some friends. You're father had hair back then."

Eric couldn't help but smile. "Yes, and you had a camel."

Tabby cackled. "That's where I know you from. There was a little red head girl and a curly haired wise guy that called you Fraidy Forman."

Eric looked at Jackie, "I was NOT afraid of the camel. It's just that he was a spitter. I didn't want to get spit on."

Tabby slapped her thigh. "Aint that a kicker? I lived long enough to see Fraidy Forman twice in my life. So how did you know my girl from before?"

Jackie smiled. "I used to be Jack and Pamela Burkhart's daughter. He was a lawyer but he's in prison now and I don't know where she went."

"Well honey, that's just not good parenting. How are your memories dear?"'

Jackie bit her lip. "It's getting better. It's slow but my dreams are starting to make sense. Remember my cave dream?"

"Oh yes, the Three Stooges and Shemp." Tabby smiled.

Jackie grinned, "Eric was a Stooge."

"Wait…not really!" he protested.

Tabitha waved a hand at Eric and encouraged Jackie to continue. "I met Shemp and he used to be my roommate. The other two I haven't met yet but A Wreck Four Men is...Eric Forman! Can you believe how my brain put that together? It's amazing."

"You don't have the camel anymore do you?" Eric was still a bit worried. A loud flapping and clucking alerted the porch dwellers to the pair of ducks. "Eric! This is Lucky and Bucky. They liked to sit on the edge of the tub when I took a bath."

The ducks marched straight to Jackie and started peck at her shoelaces until the strings were untied. Eric couldn't believe that the old or new Jackie didn't come unglued at all the animal attraction she was getting. A soft bleating sound came from behind and then Eric was butted in the back by Sleepy Sheep. Jackie got down on her knees and rubbed the wooly head for the animal who batted long lashes in appreciation.

It was clearly apparent that during Jackie's absence, she was loved and taken care of by this old woman and her animal family. This was far better than when he and Fez thought she was trapped in Purgatory and they were trying to use a Shaman get her to cross over. What an idiot he was!

"Son, I asked you a question." Tabby said rapping her cane against his shoe.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"What are you intentions with my Belle here?"

Eric gulped. _What were his intentions?_ "I want to be her friend again? Maybe more than a friend…if she forgives me?"

"Oh Eric, you know I'll forgive you. You're a great guy!"

He could feel his neck getting warm under Tabitha's scrutiny. "Not always….but I'm working on it."

Tabby stood up. "Fraidy, why don't you take that bag of feed right there and feed my baby chicks. I need to talk to Belle for a minute."

Eric looked at the 25 lb bag of seed and a gulped. _You're not a wimp – pick it up._ He mentally challenged himself. He bent over and got a firm grip on the burlap. _Lift with your legs_. He hoisted the seed into his arms, turned and fell off the porch.

-o-

"Oh Eric. Don't move…Tabby can stitch that up real quick." Eric heard Jackie's voice and felt the gauze covering his eye. "What did I land on?"

"Son, I keep my rocks there."

"Rocks? You keep piles of rocks?" he could hear his voice squeak as he felt a needle slide effortlessly through his torn forehead. "Yes dear, it's to keep the foxes away from my chickens. Oh Belle, honey, thanks for feeding them."

"You're welcome. They are just adorable…well, except for that rooster."

"Hold still boy, just two more stitches and we can clean up the blood." Tabby instructed.

"BLOOD?" He said his voice raising two more octaves above soprano. He felt Jackie squeezing his hand. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Trying not to hyperventilate, Eric panted, "What?"

"That you wanted to be more than a friend to me?"

Eric wished he could see beyond the gauze. "Yeah. Yes. I'd like to date you and bring you to my house for dinner and introduce you to Bob Pinata. I mean Pinciotti."

"I'd like that too." She replied and then he felt soft warm lips kissing him obliterating his fear and pain for the briefest of moments. "Belle, I'm going to get blood in your hair. Move dear."

Warm water was misted over his face and Eric found himself in a some kind of veterinary surgery room and he was lying on a metal gurney. Was Tabitha some kind of superhuman? He sat up as Jackie handed him a mirror. "Look how neat she did the stitches. You won't even have a scar."

"Fraidy, I really would recommend a tetanus shot when you get home. Now, wait here so I can talk to Belle."

They were almost to Sam's Diner before Jackie spoke. "They only gave her a couple of months. The cancer has spread to her organs and the Fish and Game department are going to take the animals."

She parked the Nova next to the Vista Cruiser. "I can't even remember my own parents and Tabby's gonna die and I barely got to know her. It's not fair Eric!" Eric pulled Jackie across the seat and hugged her while she cried against his shoulder. He didn't know how to comfort her. Tabitha Morgan saved Jackie's life and gave her love that the Burkhart's never could – not even her own friends could comfort her…instead they would burn her and make her cry for amusement.

He hated himself at that moment.

T7S


	27. My Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...finally! More revelations to come...  
> T7S

T7S

"Steven honey, it's not like we don't want you here…" Kitty began but she sounded flustered.

Red continued. "I'm having a lodge meeting and….and...well….."

Kitty finished for her husband," It's just that they...the lodge members... want to use the basement to play cards when the _meeting_ is over. I'm sure you can spend one night at the store?" Kitty was wringing her hands and Hyde could tell this was something important.

"Well, okay, but I don't want some nasty cigar stinking up my bedroom."

Eric grinned, "Hyde, have I thanked you for the bacon recently?"

Hyde looked at his friend like he was stoned. "What is this thing you have with bacon? Jeez, just make sure your dad's friends don't take anything from my room….if you know what I mean."

Eric couldn't stop smiling. "No problem dude. Just enjoy your evening and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…whatever…but if something's missing….." Hyde said as he stomped down the basement steps to get his overnight bag.

Red turned to Eric. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

Eric sat down in Hyde's chair. "She wants to see you dad. The visit with Jack in prison wasn't what she hoped for and she remembers a lot about you. She wants to know more about her mom and I thought Bob could help since Pam lived with him for a while."

Kitty folded her napkin and then refolded it again. "She's still fragile you know." She looked at both Red and her son. "The mind plays tricks and while she might think she's ready…you need to be there for her Eric."

"Mom. She just learned that Tabitha Morgan, the old woman who saved her life? She's got cancer and Jackie is feeling abandoned. Again. What can I do?"

Red sighed. "This is the only right thing. When her father was carted off to prison and her mother left, she came here. For all the wrong reasons of course, but it saved her life. I'm fond of the girl – she can be quite….snarky. I missed that."

Kitty smiled. "Her friend is ill? Oh my, what about her animals? Oh, and she did a remarkable job of stitching you up son."

"The Government is taking all the animals."

"I _told_ you – never trust the Government." Hyde growled as he passed through the kitchen and out the door.

T7S

Jackie sat in her Nova outside the driveway of THE HOUSE. She had no idea that Eric and the Forman's lived in THE HOUSE and she scared to death. This was the house in her dreams - the house that called to her on one rainy night. The house with THE CAVE.

She contemplated just driving home and calling Eric to tell him she didn't feel good. That wasn't too much of a lie. She looked over at the bottle of Kahlua on the passenger seat and the fancy pair of leather work gloves. Her memories of Eric's father reminded her of automobiles and she hoped it was an appropriate gift.

Still, she looked in the rearview mirror and adjusted her wig and glasses. Taking deep breath, she put the car in drive and signaled that she was turning into the driveway just as a dark El Camino came barreling out onto the street nearly hitting her. She laid on the horn and shouted, "Asshole!"

The car slammed on its brakes and the driver leaned towards the window, his face hidden by the shadows in the car. "Look crazy woman, get your glasses fixed. You almost hit me."

Hyde waited until the big Nova turned in the drive – must have been a friend of Kitty's but he got this sniggling impression he knew that driver from somewhere. Hmm….

-o-

Jackie parked behind Eric's Vista Cruiser and she remembered the basketball hoop and the white rollup garage door. She had been in there and knew a workbench was on the left and there was a door in the back. Every memory was just a brief second in length but very vivid.

There was a house to the left that she recognized. Did she see it the night she returned the doll? There were the shrubs and the garbage cans. Off to her right was a small set of patio chairs and a table and she remembered sitting in them with the vinyl sticking to the back of her thighs one hot summer afternoon.

Eric could see Jackie sitting in her car, her white knuckled hands gripping the steering wheel. She was afraid of his car and his house – two of the most benign places in the world and she was still scared. He walked out of the patio and gently knocked on the passenger window. She looked over at Eric, her eyes wide with fear.

"Can I come in?" he shouted through the glass.

Reluctantly, she reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Eric slid in and buckled up. "You don't have to be here."

"I know." She whispered.

"It's just a house and my mom adores you."

"I know." This time she looked at him. "I was here once….because of a dream. I had something that belonged to this house."

"The huge mortgage payment?" Eric quipped.

She looked at him and then realized he was joking. "No. I was sleeping and I remembered this house and I had this doll that Tabitha found on the ground when she rescued me. I had to return the doll."

Eric thought he was going to stroke out. That was _Jackie_ that he saw in the middle of the night? She was the ghost that returned the Ju-ju? "Wha…what kind of doll?" his voice trembled just a tad.

"It was ugly. It looked like a kid made it out of string but I knew that this was where it belonged. Do you have a little sister or something?"

"I have a sister but she's not little." He tried to play it off…."Oh! That doll? That was something I made just before I came back from Africa."

Jackie didn't react to the word "Africa" so she didn't yet recall that he had made that trip. Good. That gave him time to come up with a response when she remembered. _Damned voodoo doll_. "I found it on the ground after a rainstorm and gave it to some guy that….collected….dolls. So, hey….you're going in with me and you know I'm not going to let anything hurt you, right? Can we get out of the car?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I almost got hit by a car that came tearing out of this driveway. What jerk!" She slid her way across the seat and Eric took her hand to help her out of the passenger door. "Oh, I have gifts for your parents."

-o-

Red was sitting in his usual spot when the blonde haired eyeglass wearing mini ex-cheerleader stepped into the kitchen. She was clinging to Eric's hand like it was a life raft. Her eyes were trained on the floor and she looked like a whipped puppy.

"So do I call you Jackie or Belle?" Red asked softly.

Jackie looked up slowly. That voice! She remembered that voice and memories of warmth and the hugs. Tears ran down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. Red Forman could feel a tug at his heart and simply opened his arms when Jackie ran sobbing into his bony shoulders. Her cries were loud and full of misplaced grief and Red just patted her back letting the young girl cry.

"I remember you!" Jackie's ragged voice was muffled by Red's shirt. When he figured she had cried enough, he set her apart. "Let me see your pretty face without the mask."

She pulled off the wig and glasses and looked at the face she remembered from her dreams. The balding man who was more of a father than she knew a father could be. She remembered holding his flashlight and the warmth of the praise for doing a good job. She recalled those times she was troubled and he was there with a reluctant hug and a moan of "Oh Jeez…." But he comforted her.

"I missed you Mr. Forman." She said sincerely. Red smiled as if this was his own daughter. "I missed you and your quick witty remarks. This old house just hasn't been the same."

Kitty was smiling because her lost little chickadee had came back to roost. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're getting your memory back. I've made some of your favorite cookies for dessert."

She turned and smiled. "Oh! I have gifts. Eric, could you give that bottle to your mom?" Jackie reached out for the leather gloves. "I remembered that you worked in your garage and thought you'd like these."

Red admired the craftsmanship. "I certainly do! Thank you Jackie." She knelt down and picked up her wig and glasses.

Kitty exclaimed, "Kahlua! Oh honey, you remembered…aren't you just the sweetest…."

There was a knock at the patio door and a fuzzy haired head popped in. "Heidi-ho neighbors….oh my gosh! Jackie?"

Upon hearing the voice say her name, she whirled around. "Bob? Bob Piñata?"

Red hid a smirk and stood up. "Bob, here's our missing person."

Bob's face turned pink and the waterworks just started. "Jackie….oh Jackie…I thought you were dead." His arms were wrapped around her tightly and he hugged and cried at the same time. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the tears from his cheeks and stroked her hair. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad I'm not dead too."

"Bob? Jackie's staying for dinner. Why don't you have a seat and you can answer questions she has about her mother." Kitty looked at him and added,"No sexy stuff either. A girl doesn't need to know that about her mother."

Jackie was sitting at the table surrounded by three men who cared a great deal about her. She marveled at the differences in temperament, humor and the love. Kitty was dashing about being the consummate hostess just enjoying having company to take care of.

T7S

The Pasta Pinciotti was gone and the brownies were just small crumbs left on the plate. Red fondly remembered Tabitha Morgan and jokingly told Jackie he had considered Tabby dating material if Kitty hadn't been such a looker. Smiling Bob was just enjoying being part of the extended family.

"Wow...I have a father I barely remember and then I have you guys. My two dads." She laughed. "Does a girl get much luckier than that?"

Red grinned while Kitty rubbed his shoulders affectionately.

Bob was practically jumping in his seat. "So when can I tell Donna?" he asked excitedly.

Eric spoke up. "Well, Jackie hasn't exactly remembered Donna yet. What if we wait until that happens and then arrange a meeting or something?"

Kitty agreed. "For Jackie's type of amnesia, it's best to keep things slow. As she recalls memories, she can turn to us to see if it's a dream or an actual memory."

Jackie nodded. "I don't want to lose the memories I have now. I know Donna is your daughter and I shared a room with her but the rest is just not there." She knocked on her skull. "It's empty. I'm sorry Bob – but you're in here!"

He smiled. "I'm glad Jackie. We were just so worried about you and I'm glad everything turned out like it did. Now all that's left is for you to meet Donna, Kelso and Hyde."

The names were still a blank but Jackie nodded. "Thank you for telling me about my mother. Maybe one day she'll come back to town and I'll remember her too." Jackie reached over and grabbed her wig and glasses.

"Thank you everyone for the dinner and conversation but I have to go home. I have a dog that's going to tear up my furniture if he doesn't get some attention."

Kitty ran to the refrigerator. "Oh honey, here's some leftover meatloaf for little Pawn." She kissed the top of the wig. "You drive safe and come over anytime you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. I'll see you again." Jackie gave Red one last hug and Eric walked her out towards the patio doors. Three pairs of hands waved back. She sighed reluctantly but opened the doors and stepped out in the early summer evening sky.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm glad you were brave."

She back stepped towards her car pulling him with her. "I almost ran. I have to quit doing that."

"So do you feel a little better about the house?"

Jackie opened the car door and threw her purse on the passenger seat. Eric leaned against the frame and she pressed her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Yes. It's just a house made of wood and glass. The people inside are lovely and I had a great evening."

She looked up and he kissed her pert little mouth. "So does that mean you'll come over again?"

She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Only if it means you'll spend the night at my house sometime…" Eric grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulled their bodies flush together. "Do I have to sleep with the dog again?"

"Kiss me good then I'll give you my opinion." She said cheekily. Eric leaned in and his mouth fit against her lips like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Their noses brushed just lightly and that spark was back. Her fingers were like a whisper as they touched his face and he deepened the kiss. His heart clamored against his ribs and she returned his kiss, her hands moving into the back pockets of his jeans. Eric was pretty sure that by now Jackie was quite aware of what kind of effect she had on him.

Bright headlights and a honking horn ruined the moment. Jackie quickly slid into her car. "Wait, what was you opinion?" Eric needed to know.

She smiled up at him as she started her engine. "We need more practice."

"But I'm a tutor! I'm good at practicing!" He shouted as she drove off. He could swear he heard her giggle in the breeze. Eric turned to the driver of the El Camino. "Man, why did you have to come back so early?"

Hyde smirked. "Sorry to interrupt the waitress love fest you got going on there but I forgot my razor and baggie of stuff." Hyde got to the door and turned, "Where are all the lodge guys? I thought there was supposed to be a meeting tonight?"

"Oh….Mom and dad wanted some special time together….if you get my meaning."

"Eh….I'll just go in through the basement." Hyde started for the door then turned. "Your girlfriend seems awfully familiar. Do I know her from somewhere?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, you used to…but she's not the same person you remember. I'll see you later Hyde."

Steven frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Oh well, there's been so many girls….it could be one of many.

T7S


End file.
